Verdantia
by Museless Fool
Summary: AU. An evening of drowning her sorrows leads Makoto down the rabbit hole and into a mysterious new world. Found by Healer Ami Mizuno, Makoto is immediately bestowed the title of Traveler and thrust into danger. To find the way back home Makoto and Ami set off across Verdantia, make new friends and encounter perils that threatens the very land and its people. Yuri, various pairings.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimers: The character Makoto Kino belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Margie and Ran are mine, as is this particular story. As usual, if the idea of same sex relationships offend you, kindly hit that back button, this story isn't for you. _

_Note: Hello again, dear readers, here I am with a new multiple chapter story while the current story is far from complete. Haha. But! Water Lilies will be updated very soon, it's already written and has been submitted to my beta reader. _

_Big thanks to my lovely beta, ReaderMarz for her thorough work on my writing. _

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Somewhere in downtown Manhattan, a little bar called The Cat's Paw sat nestled between a Greek restaurant and an electronics shop. Inside, smoke hung in the air, still and thick. Makoto Kino sat at the bar staring down into her drink. In a moment of self pity she thought to herself, _I can't do this anymore_.

"How long are you going to sit there feeling sorry for yourself?" Margie asked. In her early forties, wisdom and youth contrasted and entwined in her dark eyes. In another time and place Margie would have been a gypsy. At the moment she was a bar owner, welcoming the lost and the weary. Dispensing advice and the occasional home cooking, she was like a second mother to Makoto. Almost.

"Makoto!"

Her head snapped up at Margie's tone. "How long are you going to stay like that? That girl wasn't worth your time and she knew it. Although I do wish she would have picked a better way to let you know."

Makoto sighed. "It doesn't matter. I'm done with women." She downed the drink and passed her glass to Margie. Margie looked at Makoto. She hadn't changed much since the first time she walked into the bar seven years ago.

_Margie looked up the moment two laughing women walked into the bar. Her attention was drawn to the taller of the two. Her long brown hair shone as she threw her head back and laughed at something the shorter blonde said. She had on a man's tweed blazer, button down shirt and slacks over an obviously strong but slender body. Her walk implied an unconscious grace. Her complexion carried a trace of bronze and she had eyes the color of a forest, myriad shades of green in their depths. If only she was a few years older Margie thought to herself and sighed. She dried the glass she was holding and placed it with the others as the two made their way to the bar stools._

_"Welcome! What can I get for you guys?" She asked with a smile. The taller woman smiled, her expression easy and open. Her eyes twinkled as she looked towards her date. The blonde winked back at her and ordered an appletini for herself. The brunette asked for scotch-, her palm resting flat on the bar; the blonde placed her hand on top of it and whispered something into the brunette's ears. _

_Margie noticed this as she prepared their drinks. They had left after a second round but she hadn't forgotten about the young woman. Two months had gone by before she saw the brunette again. This time she came in by herself and sat at the bar lost in thought._

_"Penny for your thoughts. Or at least your order?" Margie asked._

_"Huh? Oh!" The woman smiled suddenly, boyishly, and Margie's knees went weak. "I'll have a-"_

_"Scotch, right?" Margie interjected. _

_The woman was obviously surprised. "How'd you know?"_

_"That's what you had the last time. I'm Margie, welcome to my humble establishment."_

"_Makoto Kino." She held out her hand and Margie whistled, impressed at the firm grip of the young woman. Not many young people gave a proper handshake like that. _

_It wasn't long before they became fast friends. Makoto stopped by often although she wasn't much of a drinker. The next time she came by with a woman, it was with her friend and roommate, Ran._ _Ran was also boyish, blonde and stood a good few inches taller than Makoto. Whenever the two appeared, droves of women followed adoringly. Margie noted in an amused manner how good they were for business. _

Margie couldn't believe years had passed so quickly. Makoto had finished her drink already while Margie stood there remembering.

"Another," Makoto mumbled loud enough to hear over the din of the patrons.

"No, that's it. I'm cutting you off. I called Ran to help escort you home," Margie said firmly.

"Don't need hel-" Makoto stood and took two wobbly footsteps just as Ran came up behind her and grabbed her by the arm, steadying her.

"Yeah, you do," Ran said. Her tone brooked no argument, "Let's go."

"Wait. I have to go-" Makoto muttered.

"Okay, but you better come back right here. We're leaving soon," Ran said, sitting down on the recently vacated bar stool. She knew better than to try following Makoto to the restroom from previous experience. It was foolhardy to go against a drunk and stubborn Makoto. Ran had scuffled with an intoxicated Makoto once and vowed she'd never go down that road again with her best friend.

"Honestly Margie, what am I going to do with her?" she asked, her eyes following as the tall woman merged and disappeared into the crowd of other patrons in the bar.

-x-x-x-

Makoto was woozy and her entire body felt numb. She made it to the restroom just as a woman in a lilac skirt-suit and long green hair exited the facilities. Slim, elegant and attractive; Makoto would have paused to take a second glance but she felt too sick to flirt with anyone much less look. She drunkenly wondered out loud why she bothered drinking because it went straight through her every time; it was a nuisance visiting the bathroom so often.

She started to wash her hands. It took her a moment to realize she felt strange all over. Not just sick strange, but another feeling; one of displacement, of feeling neither here nor there. She could hear bells,- which seemed to get louder with each ring. She looked at her hands and gasped; her fingers were disappearing. Nausea hit her but before she could throw up, her eyes closed and everything stopped.

* * *

><p><em>What happened to Makoto? I'd love to hear your thoughts! <em>

_Also, thank you for reading! _


	2. Chapter 1:The Speaking Stones

_Disclaimers: All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The story however, is mine. If homosexual relationships between women offend you, then this story is not for you. _

_A/N: This is the first time I'm attempting a story in this particular genre so please bear with me as I figure things out. _

_Huge thanks go to my beta reader, ReaderMarz for her invaluable help in this chapter._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: The Speaking Stones<span>

A pristine blue sky spread overhead, vast, never-ending, but it could be hardly seen under the thick canopy of the forest. Nevertheless, Ami enjoyed the walk; every so often through a break in the luscious foliage she caught a glimpse of the gorgeous clear sky. Cool under the trees, she was happy to be wearing her woolen cloak over her favorite white tunic with dark filigree patterns around the collar and the edge of the three-quarter sleeves. A long, flowing skirt hugged her waist, the hem fluttering around her calves, just an inch above the lace-up moccasin boots she wore. Ami found the boots were not only comfortable to hike in but they protected her legs from the underbrush.

Today she was collecting herbs but it certainly did not feel like any kind of work to her. She paused in her forward motion for a moment to appraise her surroundings. Nearby a low plant with flowers similar to daisies caught her eye, the petals small and white with a center of gold.

_Ah, feverfew. _

Her hand was a few inches from the plant when a loud crackling sound reverberated through the forest air. She froze when what sounded like thunder followed, booming, echoing throughout the forest. As the noise continued birds shrieked and scattered into the air, dark petals taking wing into the blue cloudless sky. In all her years of living on the outskirts of the forest she had never heard a noise quite like it. Through clear patches of canopy and undergrowth she could hear and see all manner of winged and legged wildlife as they fled from the peculiar sound, which seemed to originate from deep inside the Inner Forest.

Cautious by training and nature, Ami couldn't help but wonder what could have possibly made such a din; an undeniable surge of curiosity rose in her, one that propelled her to put one foot in front of the other in the direction of the circling birds. She had only been to the center of the Southern Forests once, as an apprentice to her mother who was a natural and gifted Healer. Ami followed devoutly in her footsteps, years of tradition and knowledge passed onto her the moment she could read, write and memorize.

They made the journey when Ami was twelve and she was warned to stay close to the older Healer at all times. Her mother had not specified why, but Ami could guess for herself having heard inhuman screams once or twice during the trip. Ami could tell the sounds disturbed her mother as well, her usually calm face had been replaced with a stern and determined expression. As they walked, her mother spoke in a soft voice that Ami did not have to strain to hear.

"In times of crisis, a Traveler appears," her mother said. "Beings that look like us, garbed in strange clothing, with even stranger tales. They appear in the middle of the forest, summoned by the land to the Speaking Stones. You asked me a long time ago why we don't live in the village or the town?"

Young Ami nodded, remembering her mother had never quite answered the question.

"We Mizuno are Healers, child, but there is one other thing we must do. It is our duty to live here, near this forest."

"Why, mother?"

"We act as mid-wives to the Travelers." At her mother's cryptic words, Ami's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"You will recognize the signal, when the time comes; you must go to the Speaking Stones at once. That is why I am showing you the path now: do not forget." Ami nodded mutely then, still not quite understanding what her mother meant.

_You will recognize the signal. _Her mother's voice echoed in her mind before her eyes widened. _The signal! _

She spun around quickly, taking in her location. She was not far from the first totem marker. Making sure all her herb pouches were secured properly, Ami took off with a ground-covering jog toward the well hidden path. The totem stood in a bare patch of earth, devoid of any plant life. Various faces were carved onto the pole, creatures that were neither human nor animal captured with expressions of pain in the wood. An uneasy feeling filled her at the sight and Ami paused, catching her breath while searching the ground desperately. She was not even sure what she was looking for until her eyes landed on a dry branch that could be used as a staff.

She had seen her mother carrying a staff during their trip into the inner forest. She was not even sure if she needed it but Ami was alone now and intended to use the staff as a talisman of sort, a reminder that she wouldn't be making the trip alone; her mother was with her in her heart at least. Raising her right foot to resume her trek, sudden terror clutched her and she grabbed at the necklace under her cloak, a gift from her mother, squeezing it for courage as she forced herself to move her other foot. Gulping, she walked past the totem, her pace picking up as she realized she needed to hurry.

The forest swallowed her immediately as she stepped from the clearing, the abrupt change in light making her lose her stride. Here the canopy was thicker, the path much darker as she left the familiar Outer Forest behind. A damp, musty smell enveloped her, and the quiet of the Inner Forest made her heart sound so much louder as it pounded in her chest. She steeled her wavering courage, and with determination started walking again, her feet barely scuffing the untouched forest duff covering the nearly invisible trail. Ami gripped her staff, and with a silent prayer to her mother, continued into the deepening gloom.

-x-x-x-

The trees looming around her were wall-like in their density. Another totem stood ahead and to her left and she could see sunlight through the gradually thinning trees beyond. There would be a clearing up ahead, she remembered. The Speaking Stones were there. Forty minutes later and covered in sweat, she picked up her pace again to a jog. A snarl followed by a shrill scream in the distance froze the blood in her veins but she kept on moving toward the sunlight.

The brightness blinded her as she exited the line of trees; the sky was still very blue, the sun shining overhead. The clearing looked exactly as Ami remembered, with the same blanket of deep green moss covering the entire clearing except for the stones themselves. A ribbon-like, shallow trench of water, barely a foot deep encircled the pillar-like stones, still and crystal clear. The seven white monoliths towered five-times her height into the sky, small holes carved into the very tops. They were arranged in a circle around a flattened round stone; on the middle of this disk-like surface Ami spied a crumpled unmoving figure.

A bestial shriek pierced the air, this time somewhere behind her and Ami ran towards the figure, fear for herself and the Traveler overtaking her. The hood of the pale blue cloak she wore slipped off her head as she stumbled over the mossy carpet. Even here in the sunlight terror invaded her; she did not feel safe. Ami leaped over the trench, which was only two feet wide, her fear immediately abating the moment she passed over the ring of water. Ami breathed a sigh of relief. She suddenly knew they would be safe as long as they stayed within the circle, though she also knew they couldn't stay very long. A light wind sprung up, causing ripples to form on the surface of the water, making the cloth of her cloak flutter and flap while ruffling her short blue hair and cooling the sweat on her face. Above her a deep, low sound emerged from the stones due to the winds and she understood the reason why they were called speaking stones.

Tentatively stepping onto the shallow stone toward the stranger, Ami noticed the woman seemed to be dressed in strange tunics and breeches. But it was the face of the still figure that caught Ami's attention. She had never seen a more arresting face even though the woman's pinched brow and gritted teeth indicated she was in pain. Her ample chest heaved up and down in an effort to draw breath. Crouching, Ami assumed the role of mid-wife, as she was called here to do; she placed a hand on the stranger's forehead, noting the unnaturally high body temperature. At the contact the woman's eyes snapped open and Ami fell back in surprise. Disconcerted green eyes peered at her.

"Wha...where am I?" The voice was a dry croak.

On the verge of answering, Ami was interrupted by a hacking cough from the stranger. She noticed how much effort it took for the woman to breathe and made a decision.

"Please, I will answer your questions but not now. We have to leave." Helping the woman into a sitting position another shrill howl rent the air. Ami glanced towards the trees and the gloom housed within.

"Wh-what...was...that?" The stranger panted, eyes wide as she glanced at Ami before staring off into the trees.

"The Muur-Kami," Ami whispered.

"What?" A noisy inhalation of air was followed by a harsh cough.

"It's to the South. Come quickly, we need to head North." Slipping an arm under the stranger's shoulder and around her back she tried to help the woman stand.

"C-can't..." Slipping out of Ami's grip she fell back to the ground, gasping for air.

Ami scrubbed her face with her hands, trying to think. With the Muur-Kami circling them and the Traveler in this condition they wouldn't last two minutes in the Inner Forest. She would have to find another way to get them home.

_The pouches! _

_Of course, _Ami thought to herself, what was she doing before she came here? She had to have something that could help the woman. Untying the bags from the belt around her waist, she grabbed whatever she could find. Sage, chamomile, mugwort, saffron. Mugwort would work best for what she had in mind. Ripping a few leaves off the stem of the mugwort plant she turned to the trench. Even though the water was still it did not seem stagnant; dipping a finger into the liquid she brought it up to her own mouth to test it.

She was surprised how refreshing and cool the water tasted. She looked back at the Traveler. She would have to come back for water, but first she had to feed the woman the leaves. Moving quickly towards the woman she knelt and lifted the woman's head into her lap.

"Here, try to chew this." Ami was surprised how obedient the Traveler was when she opened her mouth partway for the leaf. As her jaw worked, she flinched at the bitterness.

"Just a few more." Expecting the woman to protest, she was surprised once again when the woman did not, instead opening her mouth for Ami to place the other leaves.

"Do you think you can sit up now?"

She nodded weakly and Ami helped her once again into a sitting position. She felt the tautness of muscles under the tunics and realized under normal circumstances the woman was strong. No wonder the Travelers needed help when they arrived, if they were reduced to such a helpless condition on the way to Verdantia. A few seconds passed before the woman shifted her position so she could hold her own weight upright, and Ami quickly seized the opportunity to get more water from the trench. As the woman finished chewing the leaves, Ami cupped her hands together to make a makeshift drinking receptacle and dipped them into the water.

By the time she made it back to the Traveler only half the water remained in her hands. Ami held her cupped palms gently near the stranger's mouth and the woman drank quickly, gratefully, before letting herself fall back onto the ground.

The mugwort seemed to be working immediately, Ami noted. The woman wasn't coughing as much and the wheezing was lessening. Leaving the Traveler to rest for a moment and for the herb to do its work she returned to the trench, dipping her cupped hands again into the water. This time she brought her hands to her own mouth, recalling how soft the woman's lips felt against her fingers. Pink stained her cheeks at the unexpected thought.

_This is no time to be thinking such things_, she told herself harshly. As if hearing her thoughts and agreeing the Muur-Kami shrieked again. Startled, Ami silently jumped up at the sound, the water in her hands scattering into flying drops as she turned back to the woman lying behind her. The Traveler groaned in response to the shriek, her confused gaze finding Ami's distressed eyes.

"What's your name?" The woman hesitantly asked, making no effort to move from center of the flat stone. Ami realized after all that happened they still did not know each other's name.

"Ami," she answered, as she walked back to where the woman lay, crouching before her again. "And you?"

"Makoto," came the rasp.

Makoto. It suited her, Ami thought, uttering the syllables in her head.

"Thank...you."

"Eh?"

"You're...helping me," Makoto replied, her eyes falling on the stones and the darkness beneath the trees beyond.

"I am. But we have to get out of here. You can thank me then," Ami said, not unkindly.

Makoto closed her eyes, and Ami was surprised by the firmness of the woman's voice as she replied, "Okay. Just give me a few minutes."

-x-x-x-

Standing under the cover of the dark trees, a cloaked figure stared at the two women in the middle of the clearing, garnet eyes peering out from under a black hood. A small satisfied smile flickered across the figure's face; everything seemed to be going according to plan.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter notes: <em>

_1- I was asked if Verdantia shares the same measuring system with our world and for the sake of causing myself and others less confusion I'm going to say yes. _

_2- If you're wondering what exactly is the sound produced by the speaking stones imagine something bassoon-like. _

* * *

><p><em>Feedback is always welcome, I love hearing from my readers! <em>

_Reader Yuki, thank you for reading and commenting. I hope I did not take too long to update? :)_


	3. Chapter 2: The MuurKami

_Disclaimers: All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The story however, is mine. If homosexual relationships between women offend you, then this story is not for you. _

_Thank you, ReaderMarz, friend and beta! :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: The Muur-Kami<span>

Red eyes with dark pinpoint pupils glared out of the gloom into the bright circle of sunlight. The stones towered in the center of the clearing. The Muur-Kami had been asleep when the booming and crackling rocked through the forests. It had grunted, instantly awake and up on its four legs. It knew the signs of course- it could smell the change in the air, an almost electric current seeping into the stink of the cave it called its home. The third head, growing out of the back grunted in annoyance upon being awakened and the Muur-Kami turned its neck to growl menacingly at the protesting appendage.

The head cowered behind the others, features barely discernable in the blackness of the cave; the Muur-Kami resumed its padding towards the mouth of the cave while bones—some animal, and some human—crunched underfoot. It had been a while since a meal presented itself. Especially one of the Others, a being from a different place, newly born to this world and weak. Drool dripped from its open maw as it remembered the taste of sweet marrow that could only belong to the Others. It had been many years since such a meal, but time was of no consequence to the Muur-Kami.

The heads adjoined to its back shrieked joyfully as it stalked towards the center of the forest. It arrived quickly, peering out at the weakling Other as it gasped for air, struggling. It wouldn't be long before night arrived, the blight of the infernal sun gone and the Muur-Kami would pounce. Oh, how it would feast! The heads tittered in excitement and it let them enjoy themselves as it continued to watch, crimson eyes glued to its prey. Inky tendrils of oily blackness rising from between the growth of heads along its back weaved to and fro in the air patiently. These four tentacles could not stretch very far but they were strong, easily providing aid when the Muur-Kami hunted.

But now there was another: this newcomer who stank of herbs along with something else, something light, something _clean_. The newcomer was going to take away its meal. Fury burned inside now as it saw the enemy approach the Other, and the heads cried out in anger. The Muur-Kami let loose a scream before dashing away into the darkness of the Inner Forest. The newcomer and the Other could try to escape but it would circle them, stop them. And then it would eat.

-x-x-x-

The woman with short blue hair sat next to her, her posture indicating alertness. Closing her eyes, Makoto concentrated on breathing, trying to will strength back into her body where there had been none, not since waking in this strange place. She might have blamed the weirdness on her intoxication except this felt like no dream. At first she thought it was a hellish hallucination as she struggled for breath; Makoto just coughed while waiting for sleep to claim her once again. She had hoped to drink enough to pass out into oblivion. Or at least until the next morning; instead she was staring at a sky so blue and a forest so green they had to be out of this world. _Nevermind that,_ she thought to herself, _I need to wake up soon_. Ran and Margie would be more than upset to find her passed out in the restroom.

Lucidity came when the woman—Ami, had arrived. A faint scuffling sound told her something had changed within the clearing but at that point she had been too tired to look. From the moment she woke her strength felt like it had been slipping into a downward spiral. A cool hand on her forehead startled her and she would have scuttled backwards if she could have. Instead her eyes snapped open to find a woman just as startled as she, with eyes so blue they rivaled the sky.

Breathing easier now due to the bitter leaves the woman fed her Makoto recalled the vivid color of those orbs. She could see them easily despite her own eyes being closed. They drew her in, a pool of coolness where she found herself easily lost and content for some reason. It was quiet now, only the faint rustling of leaves reached in her ears. She had so many questions: where was she, who was Ami really, and what was that, that-_thing_ that made them both so fearful. But they were replaced as she grew sleepy; an oddly peaceful feeling slipping over her as she succumbed to the need for rest.

-x-x-x-

Ami sat in silence next to a sleeping Makoto. They could not afford to spend more time within the circle but she knew that the woman would need her strength for the journey back to the cottage. Looking up into the sky Ami estimated the time to be around three bells to the west, having started her search for herbs at High Noon. Nightfall would arrive too soon, especially in between the trees. After the trip with her mother to the Speaking Stones, the older Healer had warned her to leave the Southern Forest before nightfall, especially if in the company of the Traveler. Worrying that it might be too late already Ami placed her hand over the woman's forehead again. Makoto's temperature was still high but her breathing was back to normal now. Except for the odd note from the speaking stones and the rustling of the trees no sound had been heard since she had fallen asleep.

Hoping the lack of noise meant the Muur-Kami had left the area for different prey, Ami thought to wake Makoto soon. She'd give the brunette five more minutes, Ami decided and then they were leaving. They could not afford to waste any more time. She repacked the scattered herbs quickly, knotting the pouches securely to her belt once again. She looked around for the staff she had traveled with through the Inner Forest and remembered she had dropped it at the edge of the clearing the moment she broke out into a run. She loathed to leave it behind, even with the company of another person and made a mental note about picking it up on their way back.

Kneeling next to Makoto once more, Ami gently called out the woman's name. The brunette stirred, a faint moan escaping her lips before reluctantly opening her eyes. Ami was startled once again by the brilliant green looking up at her.

"We should go now. Are you able to stand on your own?" Ami asked and Makoto nodded in response, sitting up as she did.

Makoto still had a splitting headache courtesy of the scotch but she wasn't going to let the other woman know. She felt burdensome enough as it was. There was something out there within the trees and she knew she'd have to hold herself together until they arrived at a safer place. Then she'd ask to be pointed in the quickest direction home and leave before things got any stranger. She rose to her feet, gritting her teeth to contain whatever protesting groans she might have voiced.

"You're still feeling weak." Ami stated.

Makoto looked at Ami in astonishment. "How did you know?"

"I would not be a very good Healer if I couldn't tell. Your posture and pale complexion betrayed you," Ami pointed out. Her cloak fluttered around her feet as she came closer to the taller woman. "Are you able to walk?"

Completely flummoxed, Makoto gaped at Ami for a moment. _Just who was this person? _Then she realized the woman had asked her a question and she had yet to answer. Closing her mouth and clearing her throat she replied, "Yes."

"Good. We have to be out of the forest by nightfall." There was grimness in her tone, urgency, and Makoto understood why. That thing was out there somewhere. Those screams had frozen the very marrow in her bones. Never had she heard such an unearthly sound and it brought home the fact that she was in an unfamiliar place and completely dependent on a stranger. All her life Makoto had tried to be as self-sufficient as possible. She did not like the idea of being dependent on anyone for help whether it was financial or emotional; though she was feeling somewhat grateful for this woman's help.

"Let's go," Ami said, looking up into Makoto's face.

She was small, Makoto noted, compared to the brunette's own height. Makoto stood a head taller, towering over the woman in the pale blue cloak who turned and started to walk away. She followed silently, thanking her genes for providing her long legs. The length of her strides compensated for her slow pace, unlike Ami who strode briskly forward upon the moss. She saw the woman stopping before the fringe of trees, bending to pick up something and she realized it was a long straight branch.

Ami craned her head to look back at Makoto and the brunette realized despite the small woman's brisk pace and straight back, uneasiness peppered her expression. When she drew abreast of Ami she could tell the reason why. It was unnaturally dark under the trees, a vacuous silence replacing all sounds of wildlife. Makoto swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. She glanced at Ami's profile in time to see a determined expression replace the uneasiness. The whiteness of Ami's knuckles was the only thing that gave evidence of the Healer's nervousness.

Taking one step forward, Ami led the way and Makoto immediately trailed behind her, making sure to stay no more than a foot and a half away from the figure in front of her. _We might as well be walking into a cave blindfolded_, Makoto thought to herself. She amended the thought, but only slightly, when her eyes adjusted to the bleak light. _Not that it's much better. _

Through an unspoken agreement they both thought it best to remain silent until they were out the other side of this grim wilderness. They walked past the first totem, and Makoto shivered, her lips curling into a grimace of disgust at the sight of the carved faces. There was something infinitely foul about those creatures, she concluded. Hope of never running into such beasts spurred her forward and she bumped into Ami from behind.

"Ah-" Startled, Ami yelped before quickly biting back the rest of her exclamation. She turned to Makoto, a questioning look in her eyes. A vestige of revulsion lingered on the tall woman's face and Ami remembered she had felt the same way coming upon the first marker. She placed a finger upon her lips, before continuing onwards. Makoto kept up, every footstep coinciding with a pound from her lingering headache.

Moving quickly and as silent as possibly Makoto found herself poked and scratched by various low-lying branches hanging over the imperceptible path. Thanks to the leather boots, jeans and the blazer she wore over her button-up shirt, she remained fairly unscathed except for scratches on her hands, neck and face. Every step forward seemed to take her deeper into a nightmare and Ami was the only beacon of comfort and familiarity in this madness. She pressed on. Somewhere beyond this forest lay the way home and she intended to get there in once piece.

-x-x-x-

It was the eleventh or twelfth totem marker—Makoto had stopped counting and simply concentrated on moving forward—when she grabbed Ami's left shoulder in a painful grasp. Her heart pounded and a cold sweat broke out all over her body. A surreal feeling settled inside her at what lay beyond.

Startled by the tall woman's abrupt grip Ami spoke in a low voice, "Mako-"

The brunette did not let her finish. "Twenty feet ahead, in the bushes to your right," Makoto whispered.

A pair of baleful red eyes stared unblinking from the bush, incapacitating both. Neither women had ever experienced a fright which left them immobile but they had heard of such things from friends, even read about it in books. All they heard and read could not compare to what they were experiencing now. Frozen in their spots, hearts hammering in their chests they could make no move. Nor were they able to go forward even if they could with the Muur-Kami blocking their path.

Ami opened her mouth to speak and found she had to try several times before the words came. "N-no matter what happens, try to stay with me," she stuttered out in a low rush. Makoto's grip on her shoulder tightened in response.

The sunken eyes narrowed, and the Muur-Kami seemed to ask _going somewhere? _as it took a step forward out from the bush. A burst of harsh discordant laughter erupted from behind crimson eyes and it was only then Ami and Makoto could see the other shapes and heads rising out of the creature. Its skin—if it could be called skin—was a slick oily black and Makoto was reminded of dripping tar as she sensed subtle movements along the body, the tentacles along its back echoing the same movements. The six heads had only the faintest impressions of features but Makoto saw them easily enough in spite of the gloom to compare to the carvings on the markers.

The main head of the Muur-Kami had the shape of a canine, but that was where the resemblance to any dog departed. Its jaw was severely distended, with teeth the shape and size of spearheads jutting out from dark gums. Pitch-black drool fell from between its lips onto the floor of the forest. The damp, musty smell of the Inner Forest was replaced by a stench so rank it made the bile rise in the women's throats. The Muur-Kami took another step forward.

Dropping her hand from Ami's shoulder, Makoto grabbed the smaller woman's hand instead and turned on her heel.

"Run!" The word leapt from her lips and Ami dropped the staff she carried. She found it difficult to run with.

Branches snatching at their limbs, they could hear the Muur-Kami at their backs, thrashing through the undergrowth; it no longer found the necessity for silence as it chased after them. Howls and screams rent the air and Makoto's chest burned as she pushed herself to the limit. Ami's hand gripped hers tightly, keeping pace as they sprinted back towards the center of the forest. Blindly running along the trail, Ami prayed to the gods of the land to protect them.

Ami knew the prayer had failed the moment she felt something cold and clammy catch and wrap around her ankle. She stumbled onto her knees as she was pulled backwards.

"Ami!"

Makoto tightened her grip, trying to hold onto Ami; she turned and grabbed at the woman with her other hand as well. The Muur-Kami stood six feet beyond Ami, one of its tentacle-like tendrils wrapped around Ami's leg.

"Ahhh-" The small woman cried out in pain as the worm-like limb tried to sink itself into her very skin. A wicked light shone in the red eyes of the Muur-Kami as it dared Makoto to make a move.

"Go Makoto! Get out of the forest. I'll try to distract it!" Ami gritted her teeth, and pulled free of Makoto's grip. She immediately began to pummel on the revolting limb to no avail.

"No!" Makoto protested. She refused to let this son of a bitch take Ami. _I have to help her!_ She ran behind Ami who was being dragged backwards again, Makoto's vision swimming from fatigue.

Other whip-like tendrils caught hold of Ami's arms, preventing her from fighting back. A cackling from the other heads belched forth to be replaced by a low, scratchy chanting of one word. Eat! Eat! Eat!

Ami had never felt so frightened in her entire life; yet she would do what she came here to do. She had to make sure Makoto survived. Her mother had entrusted this one thing to her and Ami intended to keep her promise, even if it meant she had to die in order to do so. She would fulfill her duty; the Traveler would live. Her life flashed before her eyes, moments spent with her smiling mother abundant. Her only regret was that she had yet to truly experience love but that thought fled as she was lifted off the ground and suspended in mid-air.

"Please, go!" she cried out again, the stench of the Muur-Kami causing her eyes to water. She could no longer see, as the tentacles began to whip her back and forth among the canopy. Closing her eyes to avoid the twigs and branches also aided her in fighting the disorientation the beast was determined to instill. She hoped Makoto was all right, the tall woman had not bothered to respond to Ami's plea. The Healer felt a smidgen of hope enter her at the idea of the brunette's escape. It was a bittersweet feeling; she had hoped to make it out of the forest with Makoto just so she could learn more about this intriguing woman.

Makoto felt lost the moment she lost contact with Ami. The shout from overhead to run away shocked her. How could Ami easily offer up her life to ensure Makoto's own survival? The thought dismayed her. It also irked her. Hell if she was going to stand by and let this, this _thing_kill someone because of her!

She glanced at the monster in question and saw it was enjoying its game with Ami, the blood-red stare almost mirthful. The heads were paying rapt attention to the dangling woman as well and she took this chance to search the ground for anything she could use to harm it in some manner or another. The ground beneath her feet was covered in several layers of leaves; her search was proving fruitless. Several yards away the staff Ami dropped lay on the trail and Makoto knew it was the best she could do. There was only one problem: the Muur-Kami stood between her and that piece of wood.

Slipping into the trees off the side of the path Makoto held her breath and prayed for Ami to hold on. She kept her eyes on the beast as she drew closer. They were only a few yards apart when the Muur-Kami shifted its gaze to her almost lazily. _Go on_, it seemed to say, _try and escape. _Makoto felt rage boil in her veins at the careless attitude thrown at her by this loathsome beast. Her vision swam again and she reached out to brace herself against a tree trunk covered in moss while her head cleared.

When her eyes opened, the Muur-Kami was looking at Ami once more. Little sobs were coming from overhead, jabbing into her heart and Makoto picked up the pace again, hurrying back onto the trail as she moved farther from the monster. _Hang in there Ami! _She sent a mental message to the woman knowing it wouldn't reach her anyway. Bending and scooping up the five-foot-long branch, she straightened immediately. Leveling the stick horizontally she took off into a run, the tight grip of her left hand on the middle of the stick while her right hand wrapped around the end near her waist. A fierce expression graced her visage as she concentrated on the abomination before her; sweat dripped down her face, a snarl exposed clenched teeth and her green eyes narrowed.

The heads were the first to notice something was amiss; they turned, shrieking as they caught sight of Makoto charging forward. The Muur-Kami spun, eyes enraged, jaw gaping. A tentacle whipped out and struck Makoto in her mid-section. The gorge rose in her throat at the sudden pain, her steps slowing.

"Makoto, no!" Ami cried out from above.

Gritting her teeth, Makoto rushed forward again, and before the Muur-Kami could act she stabbed the stick into its gleaming left eye, as far in as it would go. She redoubled her efforts, her left hand grazing against the spearhead teeth, slicing the skin of her knuckles and the back of her hand open as she pushed with all her might.

A bellow of pain emerged from the beast, an inhuman sound, and all tentacles and heads shook in frenzy as a white, milky liquid poured forth from its eye. It tried to back away from her, snarling. She heard a thud and turned to see Ami's battered body laying face down on the ground. Letting go of the stick she ran towards Ami, hoping against all odds that she wasn't too late. Dropping to her knees she turned Ami over, just as the woman opened her eyes.

"Mako-"

She did not hear the rest of her name as exhaustion coursed through her, blackness took over, and she fell forward.

-x-x-x-

The Muur-Kami bolted through the trees, crashing into tree trunks it failed to see as it made its way towards the cave. It had underestimated the Other, mistaking it for a weakling. It let loose a scream of pain and fury every time it smashed into a tree. The Other would pay! But not now. Eventually it would hunt the Other down but now it needed to rest and recuperate. It would only be a matter of time.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter notes: <em>

_1 - Hours are referred to as Bells. _  
><em>Bells of the East means it's morning. High Noon is mid-day, Bells of the West denotes afternoon. <em>

_2 - The Muur-Kami refers to all Travelers __as Others. _

* * *

><p>Reader Yuki, thanks again for your previous comment! And for all my other readers, thanks so much for reading!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: The Healer

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and it's characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Margie, Ran, and Riku and this cobbled together AU plot belongs to me. As usual, if the relationships between women offend you then you might have to look elsewhere for appropriate reading material.

Thanks go to my beta, ReaderMarz who did an excellent job, any mistakes you pick up on are made by me.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: The Healer<span>

Makoto woke in a bed she instantly recognized as not her own. _Where am I?_ Wherever she was, she could tell it was late afternoon due to the waning sunlight streaming through the window near the bed. Sitting upright, she absently noted she felt a little sore in the mid-section but her attention was really on her surroundings. The large room, if it could be called a room, was a combination of bedroom, living room, kitchen and eating area. She could see the exposed low wooden beams and rafters would not have provided much room for a second floor had there been one.

The bed she sat in, along with a simple wooden dresser was located in the corner of the room furthest from the door. From the door her eyes were drawn to the kitchen. Dried plants in various stages hung from the low rafters of the kitchen area. _They're herbs, _she realized_._They left a curiously pleasing aroma. Pots and pans also hung down from the rafters. A medium sized pot sat over a low fire in a rustic looking stone fireplace. Makoto's stomach rumbled as her nose detected a delicious scent wafting from the pot. Furniture was sparse but it, like the wooden window frames and door, gleamed softly as if someone had taken time and care to lovingly polish the surfaces.

There was one long wooden table covered in a woven white cloth in the middle of the room. Makoto noted two places were already set with simple mugs and spoons. A small wrapped bundle was placed in the middle of the table and she had a strong suspicion it was probably a loaf of bread. Instead of chairs, two long benches served as seats. The rest of the space in the remaining corner of the room contained two well-stacked bookcases as well as another table. However, this surface was neatly covered by bottles and flasks and items she could only compare to what would be a chemistry set with liquids of all colors.

She looked around once more and noted just like the psuedo-chemistry set, all furniture and items of use had been neatly organized in the home. It was cozy, comfortable and Makoto immediately felt at home. _It's like someone's house from a storybook. Except for the mad scientist set-up in the corner. Whose place is this anyway? _

Makoto could clearly remember she had been at Margie's, and then she had woken in some strange place with those weird stones. Then there was Ami. Cold sweat broke out on her skin when the memories jumped forward; running from the Muur-Kami and their struggle with it. Goosebumps dotted her skin when she clearly recalled the monster's red eyes. _Is Ami okay? _ No matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember anything after that and she wondered, _was all of that a dream? _

_But how can it be a dream?_ She was not at home, she was in some strange place. _Am I still dreaming then?_

A pounding was rising behind her eyes and she looked down into her lap. The ache was quickly forgotten when she noticed her left hand covered in bandages a little past her wrist. _What happened to my hand?_Flexing her fingers experimentally caused a dull throb of pain to strike and Makoto winced.

The door swung open then and surprised viridian eyes met blue. "Ami! You're okay!" Excitement was apparent in her voice; Makoto was happy to see a familiar face. Even if it might have been a face she thought she had dreamt.

The woman carrying a pail of what looked like water set it down gently near the sink. "Oh good, you're awake!" Her expression was one of pleasant relief. "How are you feeling?" She came over to the bed and gingerly sat on the edge.

"Okay, I suppose," Makoto said. "I thought this was all a dream."

"I'm afraid not. You are still in Verdantia," Ami replied, smoothing out her skirt. Makoto could see the woman was no longer wearing a cloak, only a creamy beige short-sleeved tunic and flowing knee-length brown skirt. The looseness of either piece of clothing did not hide the slender form underneath. Coupled with the pretty face consisting of blue eyes, naturally pink lips and pale skin, Ami painted an attractive picture indeed but Makoto had other thoughts distracting her.

"Verdantia?" she asked curiously.

"Yes. That is the name of this land." Ami glanced at Makoto before looking away.

_She seems nervous, _the tall woman thought.

"I've never heard of such a name before."

"I suppose you haven't. I very much doubt I've ever heard of the place you came from, either," the woman supplied.

"New York. I'm from a place called New York, in a country called America." The talk of places never heard of scared Makoto. She became aware of the pounding ache behind her eyes again. It was starting to annoy her.

Ami looked puzzled. She carefully pronounced the words, "New York? America?"

"Nevermind that! I want to know how to get home..." Makoto's irritation was now apparent. She lifted the sheet to climb out of bed only to notice she wasn't wearing her jeans, just boxers and her shirt.

"Wha-"

Ami blushed bright red as Makoto threw back the sheet and exposed her under-dressed lower half.

"Where are the rest of my clothes?" Makoto demanded.

Averting her gaze, Ami answered, "I washed your breeches-there was dirt and blood, among other things on it. A-and I'm not sure how you are supposed to get back home. According to my mother, not until Verdantia is back to normal."

"Back to normal? What's going on here? This is too bizarre. I plan to get the hell out of here!"

Makoto stood up. Wooziness overtook her but before the blackness could rush in Ami was there, steering her back into bed.

"It looks like you still need a lot of rest." Ami pointed to the bandage on Makoto's hand. "When you cut your hand on the Muur-Kami's teeth you were affected. It seems it will take more than a couple of days for you to recover."

Makoto paled. "Days? How long have I been here?"

"It's been four days since I found you by the Speaking Stones."

"Four days! It can't be!"

"It is. There were times when you regained consciousness but you were not quite as lucid because of the poison."

"Poison? This just keeps getting better," Makoto growled. "What did I say?"

"You called out some names a few times. Margie, Ran, and you kept mentioning Riku especially." Ami neglected to mention Makoto had called out her name was well.

Disgust presented itself on Makoto's face at the last name. "Ugh. Her."

-x-x-x-

Ami was not sure what to make of the disgusted expression on the tall woman. Every time Makoto had called out the name she had wondered what kind of relationship the Traveler had shared with Riku. It came as no surprise to her that someone like Makoto probably already had a lover. She did not know much about the woman but every little bit she learned fascinated her. Not to mention the brunette seemed to be a walking example of a fine specimen of womanhood. Ami's cheeks burned at the thought but the color drained away quickly when she recalled their meeting followed by their harrowing trek through the Forests.

But even with the debilitated Traveler they had made it propped by a will-power Ami had not known she ever possessed. The moon lingered on the dark horizon by the time she caught a glimpse of the cottage. Tears of relief ran down her face when they finally made it to the lone structure. Makoto had kept walking somehow, and that feat alone amazed Ami. Along the way the brunette kept uttering odd phrases that would have given her pause, ordinarily. Exhausted, she carry-walked Makoto to her bed and they both dropped into it, no other thought but sleep pressing down upon her.

Bells later, Ami had woken to find Makoto's arms wrapped around her. The woman was clutching at Ami's cloak and tunic, her face contorted in pain as she breathed in a labored and harsh manner. Quickly slipping out of the tall woman's grasp, Ami limped towards her medicine table and lit two candles. As the candle flames sputtered and came alive she hurried towards the fireplace and lit the kindling and wood she set for a fire earlier that morning.

To Ami, the fire seemed to take an interminable amount of time to catch. Once she was sure the kindling was burning, she removed her cloak and hung it on one of the pegs protruding from the wall near the door. She removed her moccasins and inspected her right leg. It was bruised but otherwise fine, she decided before limping back to the fireplace. Taking a small pot hanging from the rafters she filled it with water from a large earthenware container that sat near the door. The brunette thrashed on the bed, whimpering, and Ami urged the fire to start throwing heat. Setting the small pot over the flames she went back to the medicine table and drew her stone mortar and pestle close along with three five-inch bottles from among several lined up neatly.

Grinding the ingredients together she limped back over to the fire and added three spoonfuls of hot water into the paste. Eventually she would have to clean and wash Makoto's wounds but first she needed to get the woman to drink the antidote. The smell that drifted up from the mortar was foul but Ami knew the thick liquid would do its job and fight the poison spreading through the Traveler's veins.

It had been surprisingly easy to get Makoto to drink the antidote once she shifted the brunette's head into her lap. Makoto had settled into a deep calm sleep right after and Ami set to work taking care of the wound on the woman's left hand and binding it with clean strips of cloth after. She had also undressed the woman down to the underwear and wiped her clammy skin with a cool, wet cloth all while sporting a fierce blush. The thought that Makoto was currently a sleeping, sick woman did nothing to stop the blood from rushing to Ami's cheeks. The near naked state of the brunette had been a sight to behold, the long and leanly muscled form attesting to a strength and beauty Ami had never witnessed before.

The four days passed quickly and quietly, with Ami tending to a mostly sleeping Makoto. Whenever Makoto did gain consciousness she referred to Ami as Riku, and the Healer knew no matter how strong Makoto was, the poison had affected her deeply. Now that the woman was awake, Ami felt a quiet joy stir within her at Makoto's recovery. She heaved a sigh of relief, unaware the brunette was staring at her from the bed.

-x-x-x-

Makoto stared at the woman standing near the bed. Despite Makoto's apparent disgust and displeasure at the situation, Ami had remained calm and Makoto couldn't quite decide whether she was glad or annoyed at the fact that the woman kept her cool. Blue eyes glanced her way and Makoto stared back in an unabashed fashion until the woman colored prettily before turning towards the fireplace.

"I-I'm sure you must be starving. I'll get you something to eat," Ami said, stepping away.

_She tends to blush a lot. Cute, _Makoto thought. _Wait, what? _But the idea of food took precedent and she stored the thought for future analyzing, for a time when it felt like her belly wasn't going to cave in on itself.

The brunette was drooling by the time the smaller woman came back with a tray carrying a bowl of the most delicious smelling stew along with thick slices of fresh bread and cheese. She straightened up so Ami could place a second pillow against her back and immediately dug into the meal with gusto. She moaned in pleasure at the first spoonful of stew, the savory herbs, spices and bits of meat doing a tarantella on her taste buds. Redness crept into Ami's cheeks at the sound.

Makoto grinned in joy, the food in her lap hoisting her into high spirits. "This is excellent!" Patting the edge of the bed, she said, "Come, sit. Can you tell me what happened after I passed out. Please?"

It was the 'please' that made Ami do as she was asked. Perching on the edge of the bed she told the tale simply to a rapt but still eating, Makoto.

_Ami lay on the forest floor among the rotting leaves while she tried to regain her breath. Makoto had fallen face forward onto the Healer's chest and Ami worried about the state of the woman. The Traveler had clearly exerted herself until the last of her strength was gone. The calf of her right leg stung painfully where the Muur-Kami had grabbed and squeezed moments ago but __that already felt like years. _

_She could hear the yowls of the beastly thing as it receded into the forest and she was glad it had not stuck around to do further damage. With Makoto losing consciousness there was nothing Ami could have done to protect them and she felt quite helpless at the thought. 'Don't worry about that now,' a stern voice spoke in her mind and it sounded eerily like her mother giving instructions. 'There is no time to be lying about,' the voice said. And it was right, Ami agreed, they still needed to leave the forest. The Muur-Kami was gone for now but there were still plenty of nocturnal predators roaming under the trees once the sun set. _

_Cautiously she sat up, shifting Makoto's head to her lap. Except for the pained leg, and various aches Ami could tell her own body had not suffered any broken bones. Appraisal of her body quickly over, she turned to the Traveler. Immediately the nasty gashes on Makoto's left hand caught her attention. The skin around the area was already discolored; a blue-black that looked like it would spread up her arm and to the rest of her body if it wasn't tended. Ami had seen similar cases of poisoning with the same symptoms. Only, those cases had been caused by venomous snake bites._

_Intuition told Ami whatever fluids had seeped forth from the Muur-Kami were bound to be poisonous for humans. She brushed the woman's bangs aside and placed her hand on Makoto's forehead once again. The woman was burning up and Ami's next worry was how they would get home. She patted the brunette's cheek._

"_Makoto," she called gently. Calling out once more she was not surprised when the woman did not stir. Ami had to wake her up, somehow. They would have to walk out of the forest under their own powers. People rarely came into the Forests, especially the Inner Forest; there would be no forthcoming assistance. She checked her belt and found through some miracle the herb pouches were still attached. But the only helpful herb she had was saffron which would reduce the fever but she doubted it would have any effect on the poison seeping into the brunette's blood. _

_The Healer suddenly felt exhausted. The arrival of the Traveler had brought more excitement in a few bells than Ami had felt her entire life. She had been content simply living outside the Southern Forests, tending to sick visitors and the occasional trip into the nearest town. Her mother had told her it might be several lifetimes until a Traveler appeared and although Ami had prepared herself she had not expected anyone to show in her own lifetime. _

_She sighed as she brushed her hair back from her brow. She could only hope to wake Makoto because she certainly couldn't carry the woman back to her cottage. Makoto towered over her and most definitely outweighed her. The woman suddenly groaned and Ami looked at the brunette's face with hope. _

"_Ami," the Traveler whimpered but her eyes were still closed, her brow furrowed._

"_I'm here, Makoto," Ami answered with relief in her voice. _

"_Riku..." The name was whispered this time._

'_Who is Riku?' Ami wondered. _

"_Makoto!" She gently shook the woman in hopes on waking her once more and was rewarded by the brunette opening her eyes. That hope rapidly dwindled however, when Makoto appeared to not recognize her. _

"_Riku?" Makoto's hands rose to touch the side of Ami's face. "What are we doing in Central Park in the dark? It's not safe here." _

_Disconcerted by the caressing nature of the touch, Ami had no idea what or where Central Park was but she nodded, "That's right, we have to leave, it isn't safe." _

"_O-okay." She tried to sit up first and Ami helped her. "Ugh, my head is killing me! Remind me to never drink again!" _

"_Can you stand up?" The Healer asked disregarding the statement. _

"_Yeah..." The Traveler answered absent-mindedly before starting to rise. Fortunately Ami stood with her too, otherwise the brunette would have lurched to the side before falling over. To prevent the woman from crashing to the ground Ami quickly ducked under Makoto's right arm. She slung the limb over her own neck and took as much weight she could handle from the taller woman onto her own frame. _

"_Let's blow this pop stand!" Makoto slurred and started forward drunkenly._

_A cold sweat broke out on Ami's forehead and she hissed as pain slithered upward from her right leg the moment she stepped on it while carrying Makoto's weight. Considering the state they were both in it would be well past sunset before they made it to the cottage and the thought almost overwhelmed and dismayed __her. _

'_One step at a time,' the inner voice which had been quiet for a while spoke again and Ami nodded, gritting her teeth. They would do this, because she refused to sit around waiting for the Muur-Kami to come back and kill them._

The Healer, in the midst of her tale, marveled to the brunette how amazing it was that in spite of being weak with poison and other things, Makoto had been able to carry on. But as the tall woman listened to the story, she thought to herself, _Ami's wrong. I'm not sure just anyone would have been able to make it back here and nurse me back to health on top of that._

_She's the one I find incredible. _

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all very much for reading! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. <em>

_Reader Shad, thank you so much for the wonderful comment you left on the previous chapter!  
><em>


	5. Chapter 4: A Place of Magic

_Disclaimers: All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. This story is yuri and may not be suitable for all. _

_Beta'ed by ReaderMarz: your help is invaluable._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: A Place of Magic<span>

She stared openly as the woman let her silver hair loose from its ties. In the privacy of her own bed chambers the silver haired woman undressed with ease; she was used to having an audience of one in her rooms. Realizing she would be distracted, the visitor looked around while the other woman undressed; after all, there was an important matter to be discussed first and foremost. Her garnet eyes wandered, landing on walls richly decorated with tapestries-weavings of graceful women long gone. This was a splendor which she would never get used to.

"So it worked?" Hope shone in the voice floating from behind the long silver curtain of hair as the woman bent to undo a garter belt.

Suddenly hot in the cloak, she found it difficult to speak with the view in front of her. Clearing her throat, she answered, "Yes. Everything is going as it should. There will be movement in the near future."

The silver-haired woman stood upright, completely naked and breathtakingly beautiful. She clapped her hands together, obviously quite pleased. Blue eyes glowed. "Wonderful!" She crossed the room towards her visitor, almost seeming to glide in the process. "Now, what about this kind of movement?" the silver haired woman asked as she brushed her body provocatively against the garnet eyed visitor in the dark cloak.

Her eyes widened as she gasped, arousal speeding through her the moment she felt the silver haired woman's body press against her own. "I-I...Let's keep to the topic at hand please." She strove for strength in her voice to prove she was not affected by the naked woman's actions.

"I thought that was what we were doing?" the silver haired woman whispered as she placed a kiss alongside the other woman's neck just below her earlobe. She slipped a hand into the cloak of her companion, the palm resting exactly atop a plump, full peak that traitorously stood to attention.

"H-hold on, there are still other matters to discuss!" She willed herself to produce the customary stern look from her garnet eyes and knew she was losing when she heard the other woman giggle.

"I _am_ holding!" The naked woman chuckled mischievously; the hand cupping the visitor's breast began to move in a slow circular pattern.

A breathy moan escaped her lips as lids drifted closed over garnet orbs. The fingers beneath her cloak deftly plucked and teased, and a blankness expanded in her mind. She fought for air, her breath hitching when she felt the strength leave her knees. She willingly gave in when she felt the other woman's lips on her own. Everything else could wait; they did not have a choice in the matter anyway.

-x-x-x-

"I hardly believe I was summoned here for some reason or another. I'm sure there is another explanation as to why I ended up here," Makoto argued. It was a day later and she insisted on getting out of bed and moving around before she went stir-crazy. Ami had agreed and right now Makoto sat at the table keeping the Healer company while she strung freshly collected herbs into bunches before hanging them from the rafters.

"I believe my mother. After all, her words led me to you," Ami stated simply, her fingers nimbly tying the string around the gathered stems. She made it look incredibly easy.

Makoto opened her mouth and then closed it without saying anything. She could not deny the truth of Ami's statement. _Damn it._

"So you think destiny or fate is the reason I am here?" Makoto asked as she took a bunch of herbs of her own and some string. The words were said in a half-jest. She did not believe in such things. She was a firm believer in controlling her own fate with her own power. There was no such nonsense like some higher power controlling her path. Her left hand ached dully when she tried to knot the string, drawing her mind back to her task. She frowned in annoyance at the offending limb.

"Yes," Ami replied, moving onto another bunch.

Again Makoto could only stare at the woman who offered such a definite answer, pain forgotten momentarily.

"Why me? I'm just a regular woman from New York. I don't understand this at all." Makoto looked at Ami, hoping the Healer would have some kind of explanation but the woman remained silent. Was it possible she had ended up in the hands of a loony bin candidate and gotten caught up in the woman's delusions? She struck the thought from her mind the moment it occurred. It was a very unkind thing to do to Ami and she immediately felt guilty for it. _What if it's me? What if I'm the one with the delusions? No, it can't be. Everything has been too real, even that surreal moment when we faced the Muur-Kami. _

_There is no way I am imagining things._

"So why are the Travelers necessary?" she asked.

"I have not a clue. Mother did not say. Only that it is your destiny to be here at this time. Just like it was my destiny to find you," Ami stated, her expression apologetic.

Makoto noticed Ami observing her slowly moving left hand and aimed for more normal movement.

_That word again. Destiny. _

"So, who would know?" Makoto asked curiously. Ami tapped her right forefinger against her lips in a thoughtful manner. Makoto found the gesture adorably appealing.

"The day after we got back I searched through all of Mother's journals and I could not find any notes on the subject. I think we need to go into town," Ami finally spoke. "There is bound to be someone who knows what is happening."

"Well then let's get going!" Makoto practically leapt up from the table.

"Not so easy! First of all you are not yet fully recovered." Ami held up her hand anticipating the brunette's forthcoming interruption. "And second, it is a three day trip."

"That isn't a problem for me," Makoto piped up. "Unless there is another Muur-Kami between here and town?" she asked sarcastically.

Ami politely ignored the sarcasm. "As the one taking care of you, I say when you are well enough to make such a trip and in this state you would only relapse. There is still poison in your body." She nodded towards Makoto's left hand to indicate her point.

Makoto made a disgusted face but she knew in the end Ami was right.

"We will wait a few more days. We can try to build up your strength slowly in the meantime."

"Tch. Slowly," the brunette grumbled as she stared out the nearest cottage window. She gave up trying to help Ami with the rest of the herbs. The forest appeared in the distance and Makoto's lips tightened into a thin line as she viewed the greenery. But it wasn't just the trees, everywhere she turned she saw an abundance of flourishing green. From what she had seen so far, it really was a land worthy of being called verdant.

"Are you always this terrible a patient?" Ami asked calmly, her eyes firmly fixed on her task.

Makoto glared at her. _Is she poking fun at me? _

Unperturbed, Ami continued to string together herbs.

-x-x-x-

The next few days found the two settling into an easy routine. Makoto helped out with small tasks, carrying water from the well and bringing in firewood when it was necessary. She even tried to insist on chopping the firewood but Ami refused to hear it. She also helped out with meals, finding satisfaction in cooking for the woman who had done so much for her already. During the evenings they went for short walks together, Makoto sharing stories from her life in New York, and Ami often pointing out helpful herbs along their path. It did not take Makoto long to realize she liked hearing Ami talk.

The third day after she regained consciousness Makoto asked a question of utmost importance in the middle of breakfast. "Don't you have any indoor plumbing?"

The smaller woman looked at her blankly and Makoto sighed in defeat. She was tired of washing up from a small basin Ami left near the bedside every day before leaving the cottage to ensure privacy. "I appreciate the fact that I can even wash up at all but it would be nice to have a soak in a tub. Or a shower. Especially a shower."

"The only shower I know of refers to rainfall," Ami mused. Then she smiled, so charmingly childlike it unconsciously brought a smile to the brunette's own lips. "I do know something that is just as wonderful!"

"What is it?" Makoto asked, her curiosity piqued.

"You will see when we get there. It's a short walk. We'll go right after breakfast," Ami answered before lifting another spoonful of the sweet, creamy oatmeal-like substance to her mouth. Makoto was about to do the same when she glanced up at Ami and noticed the shorter woman's lips wrap around the spoon. _They look really soft..._Makoto's mouth suddenly felt dry.

"Is-is there something wrong?" The Healer's cheeks were pink, her eyes unable to meet the brunette's.

"Eh...no. Just zoning out. Sorry," Makoto mumbled, completing the action of bringing her spoon to her mouth. She barely tasted the contents.

-x-x-x-

They set out on a trail east soon after taking care of the dishes. Makoto knew it was east because they faced the direction of the rising morning sun. Then a thought occurred-perhaps it wasn't the same as in her own world.

"Ami, that direction-" she began, her finger pointing towards the sun.

"-do you mean east?" Ami responded.

"Ah yeah. I was just wondering if it's called the same like in my own world. Are there west, north and south too?"

"Yes," Ami nodded with a smile. A slight breeze brushed her blue bangs across her forehead.

_She really is cute_, Makoto thought. _Sometimes she appears so frail but I know that's not the case. She's out here in the middle of nowhere and somehow she's been fending for herself all this time. _A question escaped before she really had time to think on it. "Don't you get lonely out here by yourself?" Immediately Makoto knew she struck a nerve and wished she would have bitten her tongue.

Ami looked down at the ground as they walked along, sunlight highlighting the planes of her face. "I was not, when Mother was around. Now and then I get visitors, so it is not all that bad," the Healer answered in a failed attempt to sound cheerful.

Silence sprang up and Makoto inspected their surroundings as they walked along. There was green everywhere. Flowers dotted the predominantly flat landscape with bright bits of color nearby and far off into the distance. Occasionally she would get a waft of flowery scents she could not identify along with the underlying odor of earth and lush green grass. The only sound heard was the wind rustling the leaves of the lone trees they passed. It might have been five minutes since Ami last spoke and it bothered Makoto.

"I'm sorry, that was-" Makoto began only to be interrupted.

"It's fine," Ami tone was brusque. She pointed forward with a finger, "Do you see that knoll ahead?"

"Yeah..." Makoto estimated they were more or less fifty or sixty yards away from the small hill decorated with a tiny number of trees.

"That is our destination. Or rather, just beyond it," the shorter woman said.

They covered half the distance before Makoto heard the sound of rushing water. _A river? No, it sounds really loud even from here. _She could only wonder what caused the sound. Her footsteps became a little faster and Ami doubled her pace to keep up with the brunette. The sound urged them on.

They crested the mound and Makoto's jaw dropped. A glade lay on the other side of the knoll. A small waterfall landed in a pool of water that glimmered and shone in the morning sun. "Oh my god!" She turned to gape at Ami and noticed the woman wore an expression of pride. "Ami! This is incredible!" She grabbed Ami by the forearm, unable to contain her excitement. Green eyes danced as her mouth formed a crooked joyful grin.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Ami asked with a smile and Makoto laughed in delight. She tugged Ami by the arm, down the path to the edge of the pool. Every so often the wind would gust, and mist from the waterfall would drift over them. Makoto felt like a kid in a candy store. Being in the glade left her giddy with happiness; she couldn't quite understand why. She glanced over at Ami and could tell the Healer looked the way she felt inside. Any leftover awkwardness from the walk had simply disappeared between them and in its place appeared elation.

"It is a place of magic," Ami explained, as if reading Makoto's thoughts. "All throughout the land, there are many spots like this. Some contain dark magic, some light. As you can tell, this is a good place."

Makoto nodded, half listening to Ami's explanation. Stepping out of her boots, her fingers worked to undo the buttons of her shirt. The water called to her and she could not resist it for much longer. Whipping the shirt off, she quickly unfastened her jeans and drew them down her legs. Wading in up to her waist she turned halfway to find Ami frozen on the spot, cheeks ablaze in crimson as she stared at the brunette.

* * *

><p><em>AN: No chapter notes this time as everything is very much straight-forward and self explanatory. More or less. ;)_

_Thank you all for reading! _

_Ah! By the way, for those of you who haven't noticed, I have drawn a map of Verdantia - because every adventure/fantasy story needs a good map! And also, I have a drawing of Ami and Mako. If you're interested in viewing either you can find the links in my profile under the list of current projects.  
><em>

_Reader James Birdsong- I'm so thrilled to see you are enjoying this story, something utterly different from Water Lilies. I hope you continue to enjoy it! :)_

_Reader Shad - I take no offense at all! I am happy to see you are willing to read as long as I write. Thank you. :)_


	6. Chapter 5: Setting Out

_Disclaimers: All Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. This story is yuri and will stay yuri, if that offends you please find other reading material, otherwise enjoy! And last but not least, this chapter contains mature language. Be forewarned. _

_Beta'ed by ReaderMarz. As usual, you rock. ;) _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Setting Out<span>

It happened so quickly but to Ami it was a scene burned into her very retinas. She was rooted to the spot, could only stand and stare as Makoto stripped off her clothing. Lean muscles rippled across a lightly bronzed back and Ami's fingers twitched in response. She felt a sudden need to trace her fingers over every contour of that magnificent expanse of skin. Her gaze wandered down to the Traveler's exposed posterior and felt her breath catch. If her fingers twitched before, they positively _tingled_ now at the idea of touching Makoto's perfect rear. The brunette began to wade into the water and every little movement showcased the work of art that was her body. Lean muscles subtly undulated under silky smooth skin.

For the first time in her life Ami came face to face with unmasked desire and it left her stunned and gasping for air. Her entire body felt hot. She had seen plenty of naked forms in her line of work as a Healer. In every one of those cases she had felt a sense of detachment but for her Makoto was so very different. The woman just seemed larger than life and not just because she was much taller. Every time they were together Ami realized her eyes were drawn to Makoto. The brunette was a feast for all senses. Whether it was listening to her husky voice, watching the play of light in her eyes or across her face or simply spending time together, these were all things Ami enjoyed. Even the woman's occasional crankiness was welcome.

"Uh, Ami?" Waist deep in water, the brunette was staring back at her, her left hand held above water.

"Y-yes?" The Healer could see the problem immediately and gladly used it to focus elsewhere besides Makoto's delectable body. "Oh! Your wound!"

"I forgot all about it before I got in the water," Makoto stated as she began to wade towards Ami.

Ami kept her gaze fixed firmly on the bandages of the Traveler's hand. She determined she would be fine as long as she did not look directly at the rest of the woman in front of her. "I will take off the old dressing. It is healing nicely. You can bathe as long as the wound is not completely submerged in water for too long."

Makoto came closer, stopping with a mere foot and a half between them. Ami felt unable to breathe at first, her entire body was hot; her clothes felt uncomfortable and ill-fitting. Makoto on the other hand seemed completely unaffected. _Is she in the habit of being naked_ _around strangers?_ Ami wondered, then shook off the thought.

"Are you okay?" the Traveler asked, concern apparent as she peered into Ami's face.

"F-f-fine," the Healer squeaked and stuttered. How could the Traveler be so calm when naked while Ami suffered a severe case of palpitations at the nearness? Thankfully the ease which she removed the strips of cloth betrayed her training and not her current state. She turned her attention to the injured hand, inspecting the cuts once again, astounded at the rate of Makoto's healing. The wounds were on the verge of closing and the area of discoloration was half the size from the time she first took notice of the injury. It was not the first time the Healer noted the Traveler's rate of healing was twice as fast as that of any Verdantian. It would made perfect sense, Ami mused to herself, Makoto's agility and strength was most likely necessary for her future task of helping Verdantia. It was very possible rapid healing was included on the list.

"Okay, all done," Ami exhaled in relief, letting go of the woman's hand.

Makoto looked at her with curiosity, "Aren't you going to bathe as well?"

Ami cast her eyes around desperately for an excuse and found one when her gaze landed on a prickleberry bush a few yards away to her right, the red, round, spiny berries ripe enough for picking. "Oh, I already did! I am going to gather those prickleberries you see over there." She nodded in the general direction of the bush.

Makoto glanced over to where Ami nodded, a quizzical lift to her eyebrows. "Okay." She waded back into the pool until the water reached the top of her breasts. Closing her eyes, she hummed a tune Ami was not familiar with.

Ami turned away quickly, another sigh of relief escaping her as she made her way to the bushes with the prickly fruits. _So close! Too close!_ Methodically, she began to pick the berries, carefully breaking the stems an inch away from the fruit. The spines on the berries could easily leave the picker with multiple tiny wounds but if handled carefully they were delicious once peeled. Ami concluded they might as well have them for dinner later that night.

-x-x-x-

Two mornings later they emerged from the cottage at dawn with Makoto raring to go. The brunette was in fine spirits and her mood was contagious. Ami smiled to herself when she viewed Makoto grinning and bouncing on her heels. After her bath in the 'magic glade' as she had dubbed it, her left hand had mended quite rapidly. Now all that remained of the injury were fresh pink lines running over the Traveler's knuckles. Ami was not too surprised at the progress; it was a powerful spot containing magic and the healing could be attributed to the bath. Makoto's recovery was also unusually speedy. It had to be both the water of the glade combined with Makoto's own recuperative abilities, she concluded.

They turned north, immediately putting the cottage and the Southern Forests behind them. On their backs they carried packs with three days worth of food split between them, bedrolls, and a small tent in case of rain. The land was green and flat, rolling away into the distance until they could see gently rising slopes and hills. It was quiet, peaceful and gave the impression that there was no one around for miles. Dew drops sparkled on the deep green blades of grass until the rising sun burned them away, as it did the early morning chill.

Two bells later, Makoto paused to remove the blazer she wore and rolled up the sleeves of her shirt. She realized while the nights were quite chilly the days grew conversely hot. There was already a small patch of sweat soaking through the back of her shirt. They resumed their trek once more, Makoto asking another random question out of curiosity toward this new yet ancient world she found herself in.

"Is it always like this here? Cold nights and hot days?" She elaborated further for Ami, "Where I'm from we have seasons-four of them- spring, summer, fall, and winter."

Ami immediately caught Makoto's drift. "We do not have seasons, unless you count rainy or dry. Here in the south of Verdantia it is like you said, hot days and cold nights. But if you go to the northeast you would find the Arctic Forest where even the trees are frozen. That is where my clan resides."

Makoto's brow furrowed. "Your clan? How is it you are all the way here?"

"Because I am a Healer. Just like my mother and grandmother and it goes even further back. It is our fate to wait near the Speaking Stones should a Traveler appear," Ami explained.

"And not everyone is a Healer in your clan?" Ami shook her head in response to the tall woman's question. "It sounds so wrong. Like you're condemned to a lonely life," Makoto huffed. She felt a ripple of anger towards the fate that held Ami hostage to a life of loneliness. A scowl passed over her features and Ami observed it.

"You forget this fate you abhor is the very reason we met," Ami said with a small smile of mischief.

The bit of anger Makoto felt was replaced by a feeling of being chastened by the smiling Healer. A small smile of her own grew as she realized how neatly Ami had corrected her without obnoxiously stating the brunette's very life was saved because of Ami's fate. The woman certainly did not lack tact, that much was evident. Unconsciously Makoto's smile widened further. Having lived in a city where the people were usually very blunt, Ami's subtlety and tact were refreshingly attractive.

-x-x-x-

By high noon of the second day the flat green landscape gave way to rocky hills. Small holes the size of Makoto's hand peppered the larger rocks half buried in the earth. The tall woman did not like the look of the dark hollows and eyed them nervously. Ami picked up Makoto's anxious mood and immediately sought to calm the woman.

"The creatures, delas, who live inside those are quite harmless," Ami supplied. She pointed to a nearby bush of long skinny leaves and it took Makoto a moment to spot the dela standing still inside the foliage. Sleek gray fur covered the animal that stood on its two hind legs. The brunette thought the dela resembled a weird mix of fox and squirrel except for the short puff of tail which belonged on a rabbit. Beady eyes cast in their direction, it slowly picked a leaf from the bush with its two forelegs and brought it to its mouth carefully.

They passed on, Makoto easily spotting the delas that hid among bushes and rocks along the way. Thirty minutes later they settled down for lunch under a copse of trees. Their meal consisted of leftover stew from the previous night and the last of the dried prickleberries. After eating they sat for a while, enjoying the shade and the steady breeze that came from the west. Makoto removed her boots and socks and laid back in the grass. Ami watched as the Traveler wriggled bare toes in between the blades and thought of doing the same.

"We will arrive at the bridge by nightfall. Once we get there we can set up camp and cross it in the morning. It is just a day's walk into town from there," Ami said, adjusting her skirt instead.

"And all we have to do is find someone who can tell us what needs to be done so I can get back home!" Eagerness shone from the tall woman's face.

"I am not convinced it will be as easy as you think," Ami sad dubiously, "but for your sake I hope it is." She realized if it was as simple as the other woman thought then Makoto would be returning to her own world very soon indeed. She suddenly felt out of sorts at the idea. Going back to her cottage alone did not seem appealing at all.

-x-x-x-

The temperature dropped rapidly as the sun descended into the west. It was the beginning of twilight when they arrived at the river and the stone bridge that spanned it. Like the previous night they did not need the shelter of the tent and opted to just light a fire and set up the bedrolls. Once the fire was lit they split the chores. Makoto went down to the riverbank in hopes of catching a fish or two with a fishing line comprised of bobber and hook. Ami accompanied her and plucked a couple of plants with large leaves that looked like elephant ears, including the roots from the side of the river before returning to the campfire.

Makoto joined the Healer twenty minutes later with three fish, gutted, cleaned and wrapped in some of the large leaves. She hummed as she strode toward the campfire, quite pleased with her luck and her catch. Ami removed the bones from the fish expertly and placed the flesh in the bubbling pot that sat over the fire.

"What else is in the pot?" Makoto asked as she settled down onto the ground across from Ami. The fire sat between them, the flames dancing at the whim of the wind. Shadows and firelight flickered across the Healer's face; the light of day had disappeared and only the faintest streaks of vermilion lingered in the western sky.

"The eddo plants I picked earlier. Both the roots and leaves are edible. Eating them raw is not a very good idea, however." The smaller woman added a little bit of dried herb from a small pouch and stirred the contents of the pot.

A whiff of the concoction reached Makoto's nostrils causing her to salivate. "Well, it smells heavenly!" The brunette praised.

Ami pinked, and even in the firelight the brunette could tell the woman was blushing. "It's almost finished." She removed two wooden bowls and utensils from their travel packs, ladling a healthy amount of the thick, soupy liquid into them.

Once more Makoto moaned in appreciation the moment she brought the spoon to her lips. "Oh! This is taro!" she said a moment later as she bit into a starchy, almost sweet chunk of vegetable. "Yet another thing our worlds have in common."

The rest of the meal was spent in agreeable silence, as was the cleanup. With full bellies they both relaxed by the warmth of the fire, occasionally yawning. The stars appeared, one by one until the sky glittered in all directions. A crescent moon slowly rose to accompany the diamond bits of light. Makoto yawned again. Looking over at Ami she noticed the Healer did not appear as droopy as Makoto herself felt. _It must be all that walking_, she mused to herself. _I'm just not used to it, even with all the working out I did back home. _

Her eyes drifted closed.

And shot open a moment later when Ami screamed. Jerking upright Makoto's eyes widened in horror at the scene before her. A hugely repulsive red and black centipede wrapped itself around Ami's torso. It noticed Makoto's movements and swerved its upper body towards the taller woman. A squawk filled the air and the Healer shrieked again as the legs moved along her immobilized body. The dying fire was reflected a million times along its body and Makoto realized instead of segments the centipede was covered in tiny scales.

She grabbed the longest piece of firewood and jabbed the red-hot end towards the head of the creature. Revulsion and rage swirled inside her.

"Ami! Spin to your left on three!" She didn't wait for confirmation, instead she began counting. The centipede squawked at her again, the mandibles of its mouth opening wide and she jammed the firewood into its exposed throat. Its upper body lurched and she yelled, "Three!" Grabbing the neck of the disgusting thing she jerked its body to her own left while Ami spun to her right. This move served to free Ami from the centipede as its legs scrambled for purchase while Makoto dangled it as far away from her body as possible.

She dashed it to the ground, stomping down on the head as hard as possible. "Agh! Die already!" She stomped again, the heel of her boot coming down on the head. A sickening crunch was heard and behind her Ami drew shuddering breaths. She gave one final stomp to ensure the thing could no longer move and it was in fact dead before she turned to the woman.

"Just...what the-What the fuck was that, Ami?" she screamed as she scrubbed her hands furiously on her jeans.

Ami drew as close as she dared to the five-foot-long dead centipede. Her blue eyes were wide with horror when she gazed at Makoto.

"I have no idea. I have never seen anything like that before."

-x-x-x-

After the centipede incident they quickly packed their things and crossed the bridge, heading towards town on a smooth, well traveled path. There was enough moonlight to illuminate their way. They moved as fast as they could with as little sound as possible, refusing to stay camped near the dead thing. Ami had no answer as to what it was, why it was so large and where it came from. The thought that there might be more of them in the vicinity caused them to quicken their footsteps. Ami was silent for most of the walk, occasionally shuddering as the scene from earlier replayed itself in her head. Makoto had taken the Healer's hand in her own as they continued north for the rest of the night. They did not have to mention it but the warmth of their hands together comforted and kept them going.

It was dawn when they finally came upon the town, sleepless and bone-weary. Makoto heaved a sigh of relief the moment they passed the gates. As beautiful as she found the outdoors lately, she was also quite sick of it. Who knew what lurked out there; among people she found she could breathe a little easier. The Traveler immediately recognized they were on a main road of the town, the street was filled with people going about their daily business despite the early hour. Vendors hawked wares in front of stalls set up along the side of the road, while various wooden buildings consisting of two floors or more sported signs advertising the names of businesses. They all appeared to be in English and could be easily read. Makoto sensed there was something odd with the town and it wasn't until they were in the midst of the throng did she realized what it was.

"Ami..."

"Yes?" The smaller woman had taken the lead and did not notice when Makoto began to cast confused glances all around her.

"Ami...I only see females here..." she mumbled, unable to believe her tired eyes.

"You mean there are males in your world, Mako?" Ami's footsteps paused. They were both too tired and interested in the conversation to realize Ami had shortened the Traveler's name.

"Yes," the brunette answered, "it's how children are conceived, both the male and female are needed. Yet, I see kids of all ages here...how is that possible? " They resumed walking, Ami leading the way again.

"It ties into the history of Verdantia," Ami began. "Before the lands were formed there was a deity known as Ashtarte. She became bored of wandering between the stars. On impulse she gathered the rocks of the sky, pushing them all together to form a large mass. She created trees and plants, and animals. Many forms of life. Eventually she became weary and could only create two more lifeforms. She made both of them women in her own form. Exhausted, she lay between the mountains of the north to rest. And as she slept her body dissolved into water. The water flowed out all over the land and settled into vast depressions forming different seas and lakes. There are many other countries like Verdantia but it is said all life began here, with Ashtarte. Whenever couples wish to conceive they make a pilgrimage to Ashtarte's Body, also known as Sacred Lake, to consummate their union on the banks. The one who wishes to carry the child must then enter the water and receive Ashtarte's blessing."

Ami could see the skepticism in Makoto's eyes. "It is how I was conceived."

"Then how do you know about the males?" Makoto was puzzled, Ami's knowledge did not match with the history she provided.

"The Travelers before you brought tales of their world when they came. Their stories did not always correspond, they came from many different places. But there was one consistency in some cases and that was about the males of in their societies."

"I see", Makoto said, choosing not to comment further. The more time she spent here the more she realized she really was in a place that greatly differed from home.

"Ah, here we are." Ami paused in front of a wooden, two-story building. The double doors were wide open, inviting all in to peruse whatever goods were being offered. A musty, spicy smell emerge from within the doors that made Makoto's nose itch with the urge to sneeze.

"Do you want to come in and look around while I ask for some information?" Ami asked the brunette.

"No, I think I'll wait here and people watch." Makoto grinned tiredly at Ami and was gratified to see a smile in response. In the light of day the Healer appeared in a much better mood. Ami entered the store, instantly swallowed in the gloom within the building and Makoto turned her gaze out towards the crowded street. She shook her head in amazement at the fact that there were only women present. Women in dresses, pants, shorts, tunics, and even armor with weapons at their sides. Women with all manner of haircuts. Blondes, brunettes, redheads, all types of hair colors. A smirk danced on her lips and a few women threw appraising glances her way. She smiled at them and they smiled right back. Some even winked at her. Her grin widened. _This sure beats Greenwich Village any day of the week. _

Ami returned to her side a few moments later. "What is so amusing?"

Makoto glanced down at her, "Oh nothing. What did you find out?"

"I was told there is only one person in town who knows a great deal of information. Apparently this woman owns an establishment a few doors down." The Healer led the way again, Makoto following easily in the crowd due to her height. They stopped once again in front of a four story building. There was no sign in front but it was quite obvious it was a business of some sort. The second and third floors boasted wide verandas. Makoto observed the steady flow of foot traffic in and out of the place. Deep burgundy curtains covered the lower windows and prevented people passing by from looking in.

"This must be it," Ami remarked.

Makoto trailed in after the Healer, suspicious of the nature of the establishment. Women in various stages of dress served customers seated at round tables throughout the cavernous room with a high ceiling. The lighting was dim, provided by large clumps of candles on stands placed conveniently around the space. A lavish and polished curved bar was the centerpiece of the room with the seating arranged around it. A large round chandelier with concentric layers hung above it. Each layer sported a dozen stout candles which provided light around the area of the bar. Ami's footsteps faltered and the Traveler speculated the Healer finally realized what kind of establishment they had walked into. Ami picked up her pace again and Makoto followed. She cast her eyes about again. For a bordello, it did not seem quite as seedy as she first expected.

A redhead with shoulder-length hair dressed in a short skirt and what could best be called a bra was wiping down the surface of the bar. She immediately looked up when the two women approached. "What can I get you?" She picked up two glasses, ready to fill their orders.

"Nothing for us, thank you. We are looking for the owner, is she available?"

A sultry voice to their left spoke up lazily, "What business do you have here?" Ami and Makoto turned to look at the woman with the red bow in her impossibly long blonde hair. A flirtatious smile hovered on her lips while a coiled whip hung from her right waist. She leaned against the bar nonchalantly, her blue eyes flickering over Ami's form before they moved onto Makoto. The flirtatious smile grew into a salacious grin as she openly stared at the tall woman from head to toe.

Ignoring Ami, she addressed Makoto. "There's something different about you. You would certainly bring in the crowds. Want a job?"

* * *

><p><em>As with the previous chapter, there are no chapter notes. Everything is pretty straight forward or explained. And if you are confused about something please feel free to ask. As long as its not spoiler related I will answer. ;)<em>

_Reader Shad and Reader Yuki, thank you for your comments regarding the previous chapter. _

_Feedback/comments are always welcome! Thank you! _


	7. Chapter 6: The Whip Wielder

_Disclaimers: All Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The other characters would be considered a figment of my imagination as opposed to Mako and Ami's relationship which is a figment of my infatuation. Har Har. Okay, it's five a.m. And I'm a bit loopy, forgive me. Lol. _

_Thanks go to beta-chan, ReaderMarz whose suggestions are forever helpful and welcome. :) Any mistakes you find are my own.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: The Whip Wielder<span>

Minako Aino noticed them the moment they walked through the door. She knew who they were and what they sought. Although she had never been a patient of the Healer, she recognized the blue-haired woman. She did not know the name of the taller woman, but there was a strange air about her-an other-worldliness if it could be called that. _She would be the Traveler. _Minako was one of the select few who knew a Traveler had been summoned. If Minako's main occupation was a seller of pleasure then her second would be a collector of information. There was no one who knew more of what was happening in Verdantia than Minako herself. Not even the Neo-Queen and her advisor knew as much as Minako did. Whether it was wild rumors, idle gossip, or highly guarded secrets, somehow they all made it into Minako's den of iniquity where she stored them for further use. Alcohol made short work of loosening the tongues of her customers; she also had some very loyal informants. Of course, because of this the Neo-Queen often made use of her services.

She watched as they walked up to the bar, the Healer leading the way, her expression somewhat uncertain. It amused Minako when she surmised the short-haired woman had probably never set foot in a place like this before. She listened in as they stood a few feet away from her while Naru asked for their orders. The Traveler looked like the drinking type; the Healer, on the other hand, did not seem like she ever partook. They also looked desperately in need of a bath and some sleep. It appeared as though their trip from the Southern Forests had been quite rough indeed. Not surprising really, given the rumors that had reached her ears lately.

"Nothing for us, thank you. We are looking for the owner, is she available?" the Healer asked, her voice surprisingly melodious.

Minako decided it was time to intervene, answering in place of the bartender. "What business do you have here?"

They turned to look at her, and she perceived she probably seemed scantily dressed compared to the citizens out on the street. She did not care however, Minako had always dressed any way she pleased. She adored the color orange and had obtained a special dye at a steep price to dye her favorite clothing. Today she wore an orange-dyed corset and her favorite boots that matched. She knew the tan breeches hugged her lower half, offered a tantalizing view of her shapely legs. The red leather vambraces, choker and ribbon in her flowing blonde hair added a delightful accent to her current outfit. She was quite confident in her appearance.

She smiled flirtatiously as she leaned against the bar. Both Healer and Traveler were very good-looking women, and quite opposite from each other. The Healer was the quiet, reserved type. Not Minako's own preference of course but there were plenty of customers who would appreciate the Healer's looks and demeanor. But as she turned her gaze toward the brunette, Minako's interest was piqued. Now there was a woman who was more her type, one who walked with confidence without being overbearing. This woman exuded magnetism, an untamed wildness. She would be ferocious in bed. This woman could also make her a lot of money. Minako's flirtatious smile grew into a lascivious grin as she took in the tall woman's easy stance, bronzed skin and curious look.

She spoke to the Traveler, half in jest, half serious, "There's something different about you. You would certainly bring in the crowds. Want a job?"

It was imperceptible but she deduced the nature of the Healer and Traveler's relationship immediately when the shorter woman made the smallest of movements towards the Traveler. _Hmm? So it's like that. _

This time it was the tall woman who spoke, her voice husky. "We're not looking for jobs. We're looking for some information." Despite her apparent weariness the woman's voice carried no trace of it.

Minako was about to answer when her nose caught whiff of a particularly nasty odor. _Not_ _again!_ Her right hand dropped to her waist and grabbed the handle of her whip. With a quick flick of her wrist, the tip of the eight-foot whip connected somewhere behind her and a muttered "shit!" emerged from a corner. She turned to glare at the offender. "Ouga, if I catch you lighting that crap in here one more time, _it will be the last time you're permitted entrance! I told you smoking is not allowed inside!_"

Ouga, a skinny butch with a salt and pepper buzzcut nodded, offered a "Yes'm" and quickly shuffled out of sight. Minako turned back to the two women and noticed the Healer appeared a little shocked while the Traveler attempted to hide a small smile. Minako beamed at them, "Sorry about that. I just can't _stand_ the smell of smoke. Now, where were we? Oh yes, information. Follow me."

-x-x-x-

Makoto was still grinning to herself when the blonde turned and led the way further into the building. She was in awe of the woman's quick reflexes and accuracy, had in fact barely spotted the glowing tip of the cigar before it was extinguished by the woman's whip. _Is_ _she a bouncer of some sort?_ A skill like hers would have been very welcome during their fight with the Muur-Kami. Or even the centipede. At the thought of the many-legged creature Makoto recalled they had walked all night into town forgoing sleep for safety. She fought a yawn and followed Ami and the woman past secluded seating and dim candelabras. The blond opened an unobtrusive door and led them inside.

Unlike the outer hall, the lighting was much better in here due to the open windows; the burgundy curtains pulled aside. The room was spacious, the ceiling high. The office, for it was an office, sported a large wooden desk, easily the length of Minako, in the middle of the room. A comfortable-looking armchair of red upholstery sat empty behind the desk. Makoto had to admit she was more than a little surprised when the woman threw herself into the chair, crossed her legs and beckoned them to sit in the two plain wooden chairs with dark cushioned seats before the desk. They took the offered seating, placing their travel packs on the bare wooden floor at their feet.

Ami asked the question that danced on the end of Makoto's tongue. "You are the owner?"

The woman smiled at them again, a genuine smile without the frivolity she previously displayed. "Yes. I know, I don't look the type right? Some people say I look very young." She did indeed look young, no older than Ami herself who had revealed her age as twenty-five to a curious Makoto. She giggled and propped her booted feet up on the edge of the desk.

The brunette couldn't tell if the blonde was pretending to act air-headed and then realized the woman had to be incredibly shrewd if she ran a prospering business along with being the most well-informed person in town. She vowed not to underestimate the woman behind the desk.

"Er-yes. Anyway, my apologies, we are-" Ami began seriously only to be interrupted.

"I already know who you two are," the blonde nodded towards Ami. "You're Ami Mizuno, the Healer that lives down by the Southern Forests." She turned her blue gaze towards Makoto. "And you are the Traveler."

The brunette nodded, offering her name, "Makoto Kino."

"Nice to meet you two! I'm Minako Aino. Welcome to my Koi Pond. Before we begin, how about some tea?" the blonde asked as she looked them over once more, her eyes lingering on Makoto.

The brunette was flattered indeed at the attention she was receiving from Minako, but she was tired and did not especially feel like flirting. Glancing over at Ami, Makoto noted the Healer seemed especially pale. The smaller woman tilted to the side, her eyes closed and Makoto leapt from her chair with arms outstretched. If it weren't for Makoto's reflexes Ami would have wound up on the floor. Instead the Healer's head rested on Makoto's chest, her body cradled in the brunette's arms.

Makoto's green eyes met Minako's concerned blue over the top of Ami's head. "Follow me," the blonde said, and the brunette stood easily, Ami practically weighing nothing in her arms. She did not expect the Healer to feel so light but that thought was pushed aside by worry.

"This way," Minako instructed, opening another door into a hallway. A flight of stairs, wide enough to walk four abreast, rose before her, the blonde woman beginning the climb upwards. Makoto assumed they were going to the second floor but the woman continued to climb up the well lit stairs. On the way up they passed a woman carrying a tray with empty dishes. She looked curiously at the Traveler and the unconscious woman in her arms.

"Rita, please find Stasha. Tell her to meet me in my quarters. It's urgent," Minako requested of the woman.

"Right away Miss Mina!" Rita answered, her pace down the stairs twice as fast.

"Makoto, what happened on the way here?" Minako asked as they ascended to the third floor landing and continued to the fourth.

The brunette was too anxious about Ami's condition and succinctly told the centipede incident to the blonde. Minako listened without interrupting once. Makoto finished her tale, relieved to find they were on the fourth and last landing. Carrying Ami was easy enough but climbing the stairs were starting to take a toll on her especially after the long night. There was only one door on the fourth landing and the blonde woman held it open for the Traveler. They entered a lavish drawing room, and Makoto paused, unsure where to go. There were four plain white doors, excluding the one they entered, two on the right and two on the left. Across the room directly ahead of her, french doors opened out towards a balcony and provided abundant natural lighting. Gauzy curtains of oranges and gold adorned the windows. Her eyes scanned the room without actually observing anything.

"Through here," Minako directed. She opened the door closest to them on the right and they entered a bedroom. Along with a bed it contained a dark stained writing desk and a straight backed chair with cushioned seating to the left of the bed. The desk was placed strategically in front of a window allowing a glimpse of a small garden. Makoto did not await further directions but immediately moved towards the pristine double bed, gently laying the smaller woman down.

Ami's complexion remained pale. Her breathing appeared normal but it didn't stop Makoto from worrying. _She looks so tiny lying there_, Makoto thought. A frown of uneasiness glazed her visage. She glanced up at Minako who stood on the other side of the bed.

"This Stasha person, is she a Healer?" Makoto asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No, her skills are rudimentary at best but she helps my girls with any problems they may have," Minako said calmly.

"And there isn't another Healer in town?" the brunette desperately asked. Ami had survived the attack with the Muur-Kami which had been a much more harrowing experience according to their mutual agreement. It didn't make sense she would succumbed to the centipede attack. She had not mentioned being bitten or injured in any way when Makoto inquired during their moonlit trek.

Minako shook her head gravely, the curtain of fine blonde hair swaying from the action. "Unfortunately no."

"Goddammit," the brunette said quietly, her green gaze drawn back to Ami's ashen face. She took the smaller woman's hand in her own, squeezing it gently. She fervently wished to see Ami's beautiful blue eyes staring up at hers again.

A soft knock sounded and Minako responded at once. "Enter!"

A dark-skinned woman with a boyish haircut appeared. She purposely strode towards the Healer and the brunette figured she had to be none other than Stasha. Makoto released Ami's hand reluctantly and stood out of the way while the woman examined the brunette's first Verdantian friend.

"Makoto?" She glanced up at the sound of her name. Minako beckoned and Makoto followed the woman outside into the drawing room. They made sure to stay right outside the bedroom, should Stasha call out.

"What's up?" Makoto asked, eager to return to Ami's side.

"What happened last night, what you told me, I've been hearing a lot of rumors. So it didn't surprise me. But I think it would be best if we were all present when sharing information. I'd like to wait for Ami to recover first. If I had to guess, it could be fatigue or shock which made Ami collapse. You look terribly ragged as well. Why don't you get some rest? I can sit with Ami until you wake up," Minako offered. She pointed to a door directly opposite the bedroom they first entered. "You can sleep in that room."

All flirtation had disappeared and in its place was a deep kindness Makoto had not expected. "Thank you. I appreciate your offer, but I want to stay with Ami."

Minako smiled then shrugged. "That's fine. I'll have someone bring your things up from my office."

"Thank you," Makoto said once again. They reentered the room in time to see Stasha stand.

"I'm not sure what the problem is. Physically she is fine, she's breathing well. It just appears to be a deep sleep. My best guess is to let her rest for now," the woman addressed both Minako and Makoto.

Makoto took the chair in front of the writing desk, moved it towards the bed and sat down. Getting up once more she moved toward the desk and opened the window. The faint scent of lilac flowed into the room. Sitting down again, she took Ami's hand in her own, simply watching the Healer who was now under the covers asleep. Stasha left and Minako lingered for a moment at the doorway.

"I have a few things to attend to but I'll be back. Is there anything you'd like in the meantime? Food? Drink?" Minako asked in a low voice. Makoto shook her head in refusal, mouthing the word 'thanks' and the blonde exited.

_Her hand feels so warm. I really hope she's okay._

Makoto felt helpless and frustrated. She was a person of instinct and action and most of the time it worked out well. But Ami did not need either of those things right now and it bothered the brunette greatly. However, there was nothing she could do for the woman but wait. A few minutes later a huge yawn overtook her. She was asleep a short moment later.

-x-x-x-

She shook her head in disgust, raven hair dancing in the wind. Violet eyes narrowed, reinforcing the sentiment. Rei Hino had spotted the first of the vile creatures two days ago as it dropped from a tree branch directly onto the prey she had been following silently. The red and black thing with many legs had wrapped itself around the berk and fastened its mandibles to the berk's long neck immediately. The animal had dropped onto its haunches in less than a minute before the forelegs gave away. It uttered a weak bleat before lying still. The bite from the thing's mandibles did not appear to do much visible damage; therefore, she speculated the bite must be poisonous.

To Rei's skilled eyes, it seemed the flesh of the animal no longer appeared firm but suddenly had an almost gelatinous texture under the hide. The mandibles of the beast opened again and a thin, needle-like red tube emerged from its throat. The tube flickered in the air before swiftly injecting itself into the skin. She could hear the sound of something sloshing. Her skin crawled as she noticed the wiggling of the creature as it consumed the berk. It had liquified the insides and was now slurping it up! It was like nothing she had ever seen before in all her years of hunting. She had seen some spiders do that to their prey but never before had she seen any of the larger creatures do it to another. The body of the thing grew fatter and rounder; the berk quickly turning into a desiccated corpse. Beyond vexed she let loose an arrow then quickly let a second one fly as she considered how the nasty thing had taken her future food supply. She would have to find another berk and who knew how long that would take.

Now, two days later, she viewed a third creature fifteen feet away. They seemed to latch onto any living thing that crossed their path. This one had a dela in its grasp, its upper body poised to strike. She gritted her teeth, spine rigid as she pulled back on her bow. One arrow was all it took to kill the creature this time. Her aim was accurate, the arrow puncturing through the throat at an angle before the arrowhead exited through the head in a clean hit. An oily black liquid oozed from the wound. Its legs loosened in death and it toppled backwards; the dela, unharmed, took off into the undergrowth. Rei drew closer, another notched arrow at the ready, and kicked the serpentine corpse with its many scales and legs before relaxing her pull and shouldering her bow. She moved on, footsteps silent as she slipped between the trees.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_Eh...chapter notes, chapters notes...nope, I've got nothin'..._

_Oh! But I do have a drawing of Minako up on my profile as described in this chapter! Feel free to take a gander. :D _

* * *

><p><em>Reader James Birdsong - your support and comments are always appreciated! Thank you.<em>

_Reader ShalimarMars – I'm quite happy to see you gave this story a chance and you are in fact enjoying it. Thank you for taking the effort to comment! :) _

_Reader Shad – Your review of chapter five left me smiling. I am honored to receive such wonderful words and I hope my writing and this story continues to live up to your expectations. Thank you! _


	8. Chapter 7: It Begins

_Disclaimer:All Sailor Moon characters do not belong to me. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Obviously. :P _

_Beta by ReaderMarz, who always takes her time and does a fabulous job. Thank you.;) _

_Any mistakes you may find I take responsibility for them. Now on with the story! _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: It Begins <span>

Minako was staring in concentration at the Koi Pond's ledger when the rapping of knuckles on her office door made her look up. She rubbed the bridge of her nose between the tip of her thumb and forefinger before sighing and snapped the large leather-bound book closed. Her business was doing well but the numbers always gave her a headache. _This ledger issue was best left to the accountant after all. But even the meetings with the accountant were tedious, _Minako concluded with another sigh.

She sat back in her chair before calling out, "Enter."

The visitor, a woman with shoulder-length brown hair, entered and closed the door gently behind her before striding to stand in front of Mina's desk. The blonde had never seen the woman before but she only had to take one look at the visitor to know that the woman worked for the Neo-Queen. The knowledge of it was apparent in the visitor's ramrod straight posture. She wore civilian clothing of muted colors but the starched neatness of her attire were a giveaway. _She may as well have worn her typical armor_, Minako thought.

"You are Mistress Aino?" came the query, much to Mina's amusement. Even the women who worked for Minako did not call her that. Perhaps it was because Minako discouraged such proper custom. At most, some of the women insisted on calling her Miss Minako and the blonde had given up on dissuading her staff from using the prefix.

She slipped out of the chair and slowly strolled around the desk to stand behind the woman who stood two or three inches shorter than Minako She slipped her fingers through strands of brown hair and whispered against the woman's neck, "Call me Mina, there is no need for such...formality..."

A sly smile grew on Mina's face when she heard an audible gulp. She often made a game out of playing with the Queen's minions, guessing which would run from her advances and which would stay and play with her. Four times out of five they stayed and played. Mina had a good idea this one would follow through with her duty. Thoroughly.

_Numbers be damned,_ she grinned to herself.

-x-x-x-

Ami woke by varying degrees, a gradual ascent from slumber's heavy hold. A sensation she had not felt since she was a child enveloped her. The feeling of sleep-warmed arms and body around her felt nostalgic yet very different from what she remembered. She focused on the feeling of being held. It had been so very long since she experienced such simple affection.

Her eyes were still closed when she fully awakened; a large part of her, an overwhelming part, dared her to open her eyes and confirm by sight what her body felt. A husky moan escaped her bed-mate, followed by shifting body as strong arms tightened around her. She opened her eyes and closed them almost as quickly. The bronzed skin covering taut yet relaxed forearms under her neck and around her waist belonged to someone incredibly familiar. A rush of air leaked passed her lips much like a spurt of water from a punctured waterskin.

Makoto? Of course it was Makoto. And truly she would have preferred no one else at this moment but the proximity was still unnerving. It was too much too soon and all the while Makoto's soft snores brushed past Ami's suddenly crimson ears, she could tell there was something she was quickly forgetting. Something lurking under her consciousness, an itch she couldn't quite reach in order to scratch. The need to grab this quickly fading thing would have been her first priority if not for Makoto's form pressing against hers from behind.

Ami shifted, hoping Makoto's hold would ease but no such thing happened. She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of lilacs and the cool breeze which floated through the window. A slight frown marred her brow; from the scent and the faint light coming in through the window she instantly knew she was not at home. Memories from the three day trip with Makoto came to her and Ami recollected how much relief she felt from seeing the sun of dawn climb upwards from the horizon upon entering the town. The last thing she remembered was following the woman, Minako, into her office with Makoto. Something fathomless had seemed to resonate upon meeting the blonde. A drop that caused a reaction within her, falling into a still pool of water until it formed a perfect roundness growing outward until it became so large it touched the shores deep inside her. But that was all she recalled. She could tell from the faded hues of orange light that it was evening now, had she been asleep since this morning?

She wriggled again to no avail; Makoto seemed to have no intention of letting go. "M-makoto..." she called softly, hesitantly, almost loathe to give up the wonderfully intense feeling of the brunette's arms.

Steeling herself she called out once more, her voice stronger than before. Makoto uttered a sleepy hmm? before burying her nose in Ami's turquoise locks. Her soft snores resumed and Ami tried to regulate her breathing as the taller woman continued to cuddle their bodies together. The third attempt provided a better response from Makoto. The brunette stirred then stiffened when she seemed to realize where her arms were located.

"Ami?" Makoto's voice was rusty, and Ami could detect bewilderment in the tall woman's tone. Ami shifted with some effort in the the Traveler's embrace. She sucked in her breath at their unexpected intimacy. Their faces were mere inches apart. Sleepy green eyes perused her face, and Ami felt a shiver build inside her. She licked her lips involuntarily and the emerald gaze fastened on her lips.

Her own eyes were glued to Makoto's eyes, the sleepiness in the woman's visage was being replaced by a certain awareness. She found it difficult to breathe as the Traveler's face came even closer.

"Mako..." Ami sighed before she felt the woman's lips gently graze her own. The feeling of their lips rubbing together was intoxicating and it was the closest thing to perfection the Healer had ever felt. Her lids fell closed. It could be construed as an innocent kiss by some but Ami felt a deeper connection of rightness combined with an electric current that ran between her and Makoto. Nothing else in Verdantia mattered to her at this moment. She sighed in contentment, thoroughly enjoying the feel of Makoto's body against her own.

Makoto moaned against her and Ami parted her lips, the act as natural as breathing. The Traveler deepened the kiss, her tongue tracing feather-light caresses on Ami's lower lip before entering the Healer's mouth. The new sensations caused by Makoto were the only things Ami knew. There were no thoughts or words to describe the pleasure and her responsiveness to it. Her heart beat heavily in a chest that was pressed against Makoto's soft breasts.

A knock jolted them apart, sending them scrambling to the opposite sides of the bed as the door was opened. Ami noticed the smirk on their host's lips right away as the blonde stared at them with a raised eyebrow.

Ami was very sure her face could not get any hotter but her body proved her wrong when Minako asked, tongue in cheek, "Should I come back later?"

-x-x-x-

Makoto felt very refreshed after a hot bath, had felt grateful to Minako for providing one along with clothing for herself and Ami. What she did not care for was the knowing grin the blonde had sported when she walked into the room earlier. She had taken one look at their erratic breathing and the rumpled bedspread and her blue eyes had lit up like fireworks.

When the blonde had suggested a bath Ami and Makoto had jumped at the offer after shooting a quick but heavily-laden glance at the other. Now that Makoto had some time to herself she admitted she had been attracted to the small woman from the start. It had only been a matter of time before she had acted on it. Of course laying in bed with each other covered in three days worth of grime had not been the best of places to make a move. Not that it seemed to bother Ami at all. A happy grin flickered on Makoto's lips when she thought of how responsive Ami had been. Something akin to electricity sparked inside her when she recalled the feeling of the Healer's lips.

A knock on the door catapulted her back to reality and back to the small dressing room with a connecting bathroom. "Ma-ko-tooo..." came the sing-song voice, "are you decent?" Makoto could practically hear the leer in the blonde's voice.

Makoto quickly stepped into the pants Minako had provided her before the bath and immediately thought, _I'm sure this is a mistake. It just has to be. _The soft leather knee-length breeches with rawhide drawstrings lacing down the outside of each thigh clung to her; as in the breeches showcased every lean and curvaceous lower part of Makoto like they were painted on. She blinked while looking down at herself again. True, she did not typically wear baggy jeans but her pants were never this tight-fitting. The short-sleeved green drawstring tunic she had previously pulled on was rather flattering on her frame, but the breeches were too much.

"Yes, feel free to come in," Makoto said dryly, after a moment as she glanced down at herself once more. Minako stepped through the doorway and wolf-whistled when she caught sight of the brunette.

"I hate to sound ungrateful Minako, but these pants are way too snug," Makoto declared as she gestured to her lower half.

Mina waved away the complaint. "Forget that, wait until the women see you, until _Ami_ sees you." The blonde stressed the Healer's name and Makoto thought twice about the tightness of her breeches. Perhaps it was not as bad as she initially thought.

"Maybe I can wear them for a little while," Makoto conceded.

"By Ashtarte, you are easy!" Minako muttered under her breath.

"Sorry, did you say something?" the Traveler asked, as she pulled her mahogany locks into her customary ponytail. She peered into the full-length looking glass to ensure she caught the especially willful strands. Mina appeared beside her in the mirror and adjusted her own blonde bangs.

"Just thought I'd let you know Ami and I will be in the drawing room whenever you're ready," the blonde smiled and exited the dressing room, her hips swaying. Makoto shrugged and went back to fixing her hair. For a moment there it had sounded as if Minako had said something else entirely.

-x-x-x-

Even though it was night Rei could make out the odd patch of grass in the clearing the size of a large cottage due to her excellent vision . Unease filled her stomach when she caught sight of it. She had not been following a particular path but had hoped to come across a clearing to set up camp for the night. Rei had spotted the strange coloration of the ground through the trees and it drew her closer. A cold gust of wind stirred the leaves above her and she pulled her dark brown cloak around her to fend off the chill as she cautiously stepped out of the break of the trees. The crunch of brittle, dead leaves emerged under her knee-high boots and she paused, looking down.

The sound of that crunch was unnerving to the hunter and before her other foot came down upon the strangely-colored grass her bow was in her hand, an arrow at the notch. The crunch continued as she made her way to the center of the clearing. The sensation of being watch bombarded her and she spun quickly, glancing back the way she came but failed to notice any animals-prey or predator alike-nearby. The typical forest noise had abated until the only sounds she detected were the wind in the trees. But the trail of her own footprints struck her as odd, the way they pressed downward into the grass and earth, compacted as if she had stepped in wet sand.

She looked down and frowned, shouldering her bow and placing the arrow back into the quiver before she squatted. Upon closer inspection she realized why the sound of the crunching grass seemed too brittle when she stepped on it. Each blade of grass appeared completely crystallized, bleached of color and no longer appeared to be part of a living plant. She continued to frown as she snapped a blade in between her thumb and forefinger; it immediately crumbled, the dust of it trailing in the cold breeze that assaulted her.

Examining the ground again, Rei could see the strange occurrence began directly in the middle of the clearing, where the blades of grass were completely bleached of color before spiraling outwards in a circle. A quick glance revealed the grass appeared natural-looking at the edge of the clearing. She did not understand why she felt a sudden bolt of fear but she did not question it; her instincts were what kept her alive, and Rei never questioned the moment they told her to move. Instead, she allowed the presentiment to fully overtake her until nothing existed but the adrenaline that flowed through her veins. She would hear her own breathing, the sound of it extra loud as she gracefully moved. In times like those, time itself seemed to either speed up or slow down considerably. She could feel the beginning of it now as her heart sped up and she stood, slowly stepping backwards.

But it was too late for Rei. The center of the clearing seemed to crumble into itself, the hole growing wider like an opening trap and she fell feet-first into the dark maw of the earth. There were no handholds for her to grab; the grass, the tapering tree roots, the very rocks buried in the earth, everything broke away into dust and followed her down into the darkness. Rei took one last look upwards, hoping to see something, anything but could only see the shrinking patch of night sky and its sprinkling of stars as she plunged into the bowels of Verdantia.

* * *

><p><em>Your lovely reviews are always welcome. I apologize for updating with a chapter on the shorter side this time. The next chapter will most likely be longer. Thank you all for reading as always!<em>


	9. Chapter 8: Above and Below: Part One

_Disclaimer: All Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. _

_Beta-chan whipped me with her red pen but I am thankful for that because without her help, this story would not be as polished. Maybe I'm a masochist after all? Anyway, any mistakes you find here are definitely my own. Forgive me. And without further ado-please enjoy chapter eight. :)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter <span>Eight: Above and Below

"I received a visitor today," Minako announced, wasting not a moment upon Makoto's entrance into the drawing room. Minako's lips quirked and although both Makoto and Ami noticed, they remained silent and waited for the blonde to continue. "We've been summoned by her Majesty, Neo-Queen Serenity."

"What? Why?" Makoto blurted. To say the Traveler was surprised was an understatement, and she surmised from the Healer's expression of amazement that Ami had not anticipated such news either. She had been expecting a meeting where they discussed the information they sought from the blonde.

"Your appearance in Verdantia fits a much larger role than you thought. It was her Highness and her advisor that predicted your arrival," Minako explained. "Queen Serenity requested I discover your and Ami's whereabouts, which I would have happily complied with had you not come to me. Our meeting was destined."

Makoto could only stare at Ami in disbelief at Mina's words.

-x-x-x-

_Wake__ up__._

_Wake __up__!_

A voice spoke loudly and Rei woke instantly, knowing the voice came from inside her head. It was a familiar sound from her childhood; a voice that could be kind and loving or stern whenever necessary. When that voice spoke: Rei always obeyed. It was time to wake up. Her violet eyes opened slowly to greet utter darkness. Rei groaned as she stirred and the fine layer of dust covering her crumpled form shifted, motes floating into the air unseen as she rolled from her side onto her back. She coughed and brushed her face clean as best as possible in the dark; the jerky movement set off a pounding in her head that made teeth grit. She gently probed the spot below her right temple from where the pounding seemed to emanate and her fingers came away with a sticky substance. She bought her fingers to her nose and sniffed the sticky liquid gingerly; the copper scent of blood assailed her and she winced.

Staring upwards, she tried to gauge the distance of the surface from where she lay and could not even discern the twinkling of the stars. How long had she lain here? She had no way of knowing how much time had passed. She discarded that avenue of thought, knowing she would not find the answer just by laying there. Quieting her thoughts, Rei took stock of her condition and noted there were no broken bones although she did feel quite sore all over. Had she been injured in a worse manner she would have felt it the moment she rolled onto her back. It was a wonder she was not hurt worse than she actually was; the fall had seemed endless. She could not recall the moment she hit the ground, that part of the fall remained blank. Her puzzlement about her lack of injury was answered when she placed a hand on the ground in order to sit up and encountered a soft, sponge-like material under her digits. _W__hat__ could __this __be__?_ _Moss__? __No__, __I__'__ve__ only __seen __moss __grow__ in __wet __or __damp__ areas__. _ She listened then, waiting for the musical sound of water, the beat of a steady drip or the rushing of a stream.

Silence assaulted her ears and the lack of sound brought back the feeling of unease she felt upon entering the clearing. Automatically reaching for her bow, she realized she had neither bow nor quiver lashed to her back any longer. She had lost both during the unexpected descent and there was no way she would be able to find it in the dark. The small pack of supplies and tools she usually carried was also missing. A soft curse escaped her lips at the discovery. A flare of vulnerability, a feeling of being naked caught her and she cursed again in response. In the darkness she was blind and weaponless; she did not like the feeling one bit. But she would not give in to panic.

Folding her legs in front of her, Rei closed her eyes and sat still while she counted down a minute in her head. She imagined being enclosed in a dark room with only a small, flickering flame of a candle in front of her. A memory emerged of being taught this technique for the first time at six years old. A lifetime ago but she could still see the stone walls of the large chamber, remembered the feeling of the cotton robes covering her small body, smelled the incense as smoke wound its way up. The main lesson of that exercise had been to instill calmness when one needed it most and very early on Rei had mastered it until she was able to send her own energy outward to detect all life in her surroundings. When she opened her eyes again the few moments had proved helpful as her vision improved and she felt more in control of her situation. Faint outlines revealed themselves and she understood she was not quite on the ground but resting on one of many circular ledges floating in midair. Another minute of staring into the darkness revealed the ledges were not actually floating but held up by thick stalks of various heights. As soon as she saw the stalks she realized that she was looking at a growth of gigantic fungi protruding from the very walls.

Now that her eyes could recognize the edges she estimated the mushroom cap she sat on to be around eight or nine feet in diameter. Carefully crawling to the edge of the mushroom, she looked down. An involuntary sound of disgust rushed past her lips and her hands tightened their hold as she stared down into what appeared to be an endless abyss. The thought struck her that she could have quite easily missed the mushroom cap and ended up falling to her death. A spike of panic hit her then, her heart beating heavily in a chest that could barely draw air and she sat back hurriedly, her movement causing the spongy ledge to sway to and fro precariously. The black void had evoked another memory from her childhood, a recurring nightmare that had left Rei incapable of speaking until someone had taken the time to break down the fear and loneliness to replace it with love.

Remembering the kindness calmed Rei's heart and focused her thoughts._How__ do __I __get __out __of __this__?_ While the question dominated her mind her eyes feverishly explored the huge cavern. She had almost made it a full circle when her gaze came upon what looked to be a large crack in the far wall to her right. A hint of a glow leaked through the fissure and she wondered what lay beyond. Would it lead to a way out? The light was so imperceptible she would have missed it had she not looked carefully. The barest outline of a ledge sat below it like a jutting lip.

_That__ could __lead __somewhere__ but __how__ do __I__ get __there__? __The__ only __solution __would __be__ to __jump__ across __the __mushroom__ tops__. __It__ shouldn__'__t__ be__ too __difficult __considering __the __caps __are __only __a__ few__ feet __apart__. __Anything__ would__ be__ better__ than__ sitting __here__ in__ the__ dark__ doing __nothing__. _

Having made up her mind, Rei took a deep breath and stood carefully to prevent the mushroom from wobbling. Taking the most minute of steps she approached the edge and nervously eyed the gap between the surfaces. There was only one way to do this, she decided: the moment she began to move there could be no stopping.

-x-x-x-

Miles above the cavern where Rei was trapped, on the western coast of Verdantia, fifteen year old Hotaru Tomoe tossed and turned in her sleep. Her complexion was pale, alarmingly pale even for Hotaru, whose skin was normally the color of alabaster. Every so often a whimper escaped her lips as she grimaced in her sleep. A window had been left open to entice the ocean breeze into her bedroom; despite the breeze Hotaru was burning up. Her body glistened with sweat and her skin was starting to soak the sheets she laid upon.

"No..."she whimpered once more, a look of despair marring her young face. "Don't...please don't..."

"_No__!" _

The scream rocked through the room and she jerked upright, tears streaming down her face, the white sheets tightly clutched in her fingers. Her pulse raced while she gasped for air. Her efforts at regaining control of her breath seemed all for naught until she fumbled for the amulet which hung around her neck, grasping it in a pale fist. The smooth round stone felt warm to the touch and it calmed her immediately, her breath to returning to her body in a regular manner. The breeze washing through her bedchamber cooled the sweat on her skin. Hotaru glanced out the window and into the night sky with its many mysteriously twinkling stars. The sea lay below it, reflecting and echoing the many lights of the cloudless sky.

Automatically, her legs moved and she found herself standing beside the bed before taking half a dozen steps to the open window. Here the wind was stronger, rolling off the surface of the water as it carried the scent of brine. Her dark straight hair fluttered back from her face as the breeze brushed past her not-quite shoulder-length hair. She wished then for her Michiru-mama. But Michiru was not at home in bed, she was out there somewhere, sailing above the deep currents of the smooth, nighttime-darkened sea. She allowed the thought to bring her solace, knowing the woman would be home eventually.

Her large mauve eyes were drawn back upwards to the stars. One day she would fulfill her goal and become a full-fledged Star Gazer and serve the royal family. But until then the tiny pinpoints of light remained shrouded in mystery. She did know one thing, however; having experienced that nightmare again and again, Hotaru knew the images she had seen to be true with every fiber of her being.

Something dark was coming.

-x-x-x-

Rei backed up slowly until the slope of the surface under her feet indicated she had passed the middle of the mushroom cap. Taking another breath to calm herself she ran towards the edge and leapt. The gap yawned below her and for a flashing second she thought she would not be able to make it before both her feet landed. The mushroom cap rocked forward with the force of her landing and she didn't dare stop her running in case the impact proved too great a strain on the giant stalks. One, two, three strides, her legs a blur and she leapt again, before the mushroom could begin its rebound sway. the space between this ledge and the next was considerably reduced compared to the one before and she jumped it easily.

Flying in the air toward the third swaying ledge she spotted a familiar shape laying on the waiting cap: her quiver, which still contained three arrows. Her bow was nowhere in sight. Adjusting her steps only slightly she scooped the item up and quickly slung it over her shoulder with barely a pause to indicate she slowed. The sound of her harsh breath couldn't mask a growing low rumble, as though the very earth was protesting her motions. Even as she took one more step a cracking, splintering sound reached her ears and her body reacted before her brain could fully absorb what was happening. Stopping in her tracks she whipped around to see the mushroom she woke up on crashing down into the darkness below, the rumbling gradually starting to sound like a roar.

Small pebbles the size of her fingertips began to fall down around the fungi caps, hitting her shoulders and head. It was only a matter of time before the entire growth of fungus collapsed and if she did not want to go down into the depths with it she needed to keep going no matter what. Her footing was sure even with the wobbling mushroom but the human-sized break in the wall did not seem any closer. The fracture appeared to be an impossible distance away and she was terrified she would not make it, instead she would inevitably fall into the patiently waiting maw below. She shook her head free of fear, and focused on the task at hand: moving forward No Matter What. "I'm fine, I'm fine as long as I keep going," was the mantra repeating through her mind while she sucked in air and started forward again, clearing four more of the ledges without any hindrances.

Then she abruptly stopped short once more, as she came to the second-to-last edge. The very last mushroom before the crevice in the wall stood higher than the others, rather than level or lower. The gap was also much wider.

"Shit. _Shit_!" she swore angrily. The debris raining down upon her was much larger as the crashing continued behind her. The mushroom she stood on tilted haphazardly to the side and Rei knew it was now or never. Backing up two steps, her legs quickly reversed positions and brought her forward again to the edge. Without hesitation she jumped, her arms outstretched, her dark long mane floating behind her through the air.

_Please__, __please__, __please__! _

Her left hand caught the edge but she couldn't keep her grip. Blindingly fast her right hand whipped over her shoulder back towards her quiver and pulled out an arrow, deftly flipping it around so that the arrowhead pointed down while she gripped the shaft in her fist. Stretching her hand upwards over her head she brought it down into the spongy material of the mushroom. It caught then sank into the surface, securing her tenuous hold for at least a few precious seconds. Rei knew it would not last long: the arrow was thin, hardly designed to bear any sort of weight.

She held on with her right hand, scrabbling to haul herself upwards with her left, her teeth gritted as if tightening every muscle possible would help her abused body save itself. She had just leveraged her upper body onto the mushroom when the arrow shaft snapped off in her hand, the tip still buried in the blessedly strong cap. Gasping, almost crying in relief she pulled her legs up and thought how nice it would be to just lay there and catch her breath. But the shaking she felt killed the thought immediately and she rose, huffing and puffing, trying to prepare for another jump. Her legs felt like jelly, her arms the same. She just wanted to be done.

Her head ached. Closing her amaranthine eyes, Rei opened them again, determination shining in the depths. There were people depending on her: she would not give up and let herself die in a place like this. The ledge below the fissure was five feet away and before she could think about it any longer she jumped for the last time, her bruised fingers aching even as she caught hold of the rock. Her body smashed into the wall, causing new pains to flare up along her already battered body but she persevered and clung to the thankfully rough wall. Pressed into her front the small outcroppings of the rocky wall were painful but they made climbing much easier and she pulled herself onto the ledge barely wide enough to hold her body.

Safely atop the ledge, Rei looked back to see nothing else remained in the cavern. A huge, gaping hole on the opposite wall marked where the growth once clung. A laugh of relief escaped her as she stared into the bottomless expanse below. _So __close__. __Too __close__. _The rush of adrenaline still flowed through her body as Rei stood: bruised, battered and covered in scratches, but alive. As long as she was alive there was hope. There was no way of knowing what awaited through the crevasse but she hoped it would somehow lead her up and out of the darkness. Clinging to that hope Rei stepped into the break in the wall.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all for reading!<em>


	10. Chapter 9: Above and Below: Part Two

_Disclaimers: All Sailor Moon characters are owned by Naoko Takeuchi. _

_This chapter was not proofread. I am responsible and any and all mistakes you may find and if you happen to do so please point them out to me in order to further improve this chapter. Thank you everyone! _

_A/N: Also, I want to apologize for the long wait in between chapters. Because of a certain circumstance I am now faced with a lack of distraction which means for the next two weeks there will be a few updates to this story as well as my other stories. Please look forward to it! And thank you everyone for your patience! _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine: Above and Below: Part Two<span>

Still panting from her previous exertion Rei squeezed into the break in the wall. It was an extremely close fit and if the crevice was much smaller she would not have been able to move forward at all. Her hands braced the rocky wall pressing against the front of her body. Her back fared no better as the compressed earth grazed against her from behind. With no room to walk normally she inched forward sideways emerging into an enormous cavern after a yard or two. The entire space was lit by a strange fluorescent glow emanating from giant crystal formations which shot out from the walls and ceiling.

The scene in front of her was like nothing she had ever seen before and Rei's jaw dropped, her mouth a small 'o' of amazement. The light from the crystals lit the cavern so brightly it rivaled daylight. Pillars dotted the space and upon closer inspection of one nearby she could see the formation of it came about as stalagmite met stalactite, unifying them into a single unit from floor to ceiling. Her hand came away with a gritty layer of dust when she automatically pressed it to the pillar in curiousity of the texture before dropping it back to her side. She encountered more pillars as she wandered further into the incredibly large cavern. There was no way to know where the exit could be and she could only hope to eventually stumble across it. Ears alert for any noise, her footsteps were almost silent if not for the small sandy crunch underfoot, each grain seeming to carry a pinpoint of the green glow within itself. Spread out over the floor into beyond it created quite a spectacle, stardust sprinkled over the floor instead of in the sky above.

Again the gurgle of running water was absent. But it wasn't always that way she noticed. The walls themselves appeared to have been carved out and softened into strange shapes. Water had a tendency to wear rocks given enough time; but whatever underground river had flowed through the cave had long dried up. All that was left was the gritty, sandy dust that covered all surfaces. _What I would do for a drink of water right now. _Rei licked her dry lips with a cottony feeling tongue. _I just have to keep going. Eventually I'll find my way out of here._

Towards the center of the cavern she saw some of the pillars were clumped together weirdly. The formation seemed somehow _wrong_ to her but she had no other choice but to explore the cavern fully in order to find the path out. There was a darkness that lingered in between them despite the brightness of the crystals and Rei wiped her eyes with her long sleeve thinking perhaps her vision was the problem. But as she drew nearer her gait began to slow. Waves of coldness, colder even than the Arctic Forest began to overtake her as each footstep brought her closer to the circularly arranged pillars.

_Child of Ashtarte._

She dropped to her knees, the booming weight of the voice in her head causing her knees to buckle. Dust billowed up into air as her bruised knees hit the ground hard. The voice was everywhere and nowhere, inside and outside and incredibly overwhelming. Her entire body felt heavy. With great effort she was able to keep her head upright, her eyes fixated on the dark smokiness that lurked between the pillars. Fear, a small ribbon of it suddenly exploded, expanded inside her then as a smiling curved mouth appeared, growing wider to reveal teeth. _No, not just any teeth. Fangs._ For there was no other word for it. Fangs all sharpened and in what seemed like never-ending rows, the points glinting ominously as the green light caught it. Terror paralyzed her and she could only look on as the menacing teeth with their needle tip points continued to grin at her.

_Come closer. I will feast on your life. You will be the first of many. I will cover your lands up above until nothing remains but darkness and death. And there is nothing your kind can do about it._

"No." Rei protested weakly. Her arms lay at her side, unmoving no matter how much she willed them. Her legs were leaden, rooted to the floor where she fell. The voice reverberated in her head and there was nowhere for her to hide. It would keep her there she realized, slowly consuming her, sucking away at her life until nothing was left but bones. Even her despair felt heavy, dragging her down to the ground.

_You cannot change the inevitable, Child of Ashtarte. I am your future._

-x-x-x-

As a cool breeze brushed her mahogany bangs back from her forehead, Makoto stared out over the town. Square bits of light were spread out across the landscape, homes lit for the night before being extinguished to make way for the dark, to make way for slumber. While the Koi pond wasn't the only tall building in town, it was the tallest, as most buildings only went up to three floors. But Makoto realized, the sheer size of the building was due to Minako taking into account her workers. A majority of the women that worked at the Koi Pond also lived there on the third floor. Rooms were provided for the customers on the second floor; they were not allowed to venture into the upper floors. Nor could they enter the back rooms of the first floor where a large kitchen and its pantries resided. Makoto and Ami learned of the kitchen when they accompanied Minako down to the first floor for dinner. Not only did the Koi Pond slake the appetite of lust but of honest-to-goodness hunger as well.

_Makoto had to admit the blonde was a hell of a businesswoman as they were led to a table which offered the perfect view of a small stage. The stage was set in a corner opposite from the office hence why they did not notice it on the way into earlier that day. Lit candles adorned each table, leaving enough light to see while still shrouding customers in intimate darkness. No more than five minutes after being seated the Traveler and the Healer were served dinner. The meal placed before them was sumptuous; salads of leafy greens with a smattering of a grape-sized purple fruit which tasted somewhat like a tomato but sweeter, and a long fish called agua(which Makoto thought was ironic), grilled to perfection with spices that made the brunette grin as she tasted it. She had looked over to see even the Healer's eyes had widened in appreciation at the first bite. _

"_It may not be anything like what the palace serves but I will admit my girls are excellent cooks," Minako had boasted with a smile. _

"_I can see why you would be quite proud, Minako. It is indeed a wonderful meal," Ami beamed at the blonde. Makoto nodded enthusiastically, agreeing with the short haired Healer, while she chewed. _

"_Thank you. Enjoy your meal, the evening is just beginning." Minako stood with a smile, winked at them both and headed towards the stage. _

_Customers and staff alike began to cheer when they noticed the blonde was making her way toward the stage. She climbed up the two small steps onto the plank floor of the platform, stopped in the middle and looked out towards the tables. Then a hush fell over the crowd and anticipation filled the air. Makoto looked over at Ami to see the Healer's blue eyes were quite curious as her own. A smile grew on her lips to see such an expression on Ami's face before she turned her own attention back to the blonde. _

"_Tonight, we have some very special guests with us. Tomorrow they will be off again, but for now let's give them a show they won't soon forget!" A roar of approval came from the crowd before everyone settled down again. Mugs of what Makoto assumed to be Verdantia's version of beer were also hefted into the air the moment the crowd cheered. The blonde's lips were curved in a beatific smile, and Makoto could hear the whisper from a table nearby, "Oh we're in for a treat!" _

_Looking off to the side at someone Makoto could not see, Minako asked, "Shall we begin, ladies?" She laughed, winked once towards the crowd then placed her fingers over her lips. Complete silence filled the room, and out past Minako's lips came the most ethereal of sounds. Makoto's eyes widened, if sunshine had a voice, it would sound like this. Slowly at first it flowed around the room, then the staccato beat of a drum joined in, accompanying the song, making it twice as rich, the sound of a heartbeat within the aria. Once again Makoto was surprised when a flute joined the melody and it became complete. A goddess' song without words. A song of everything, of beginnings and endings, of summers and springs. A song for lovers old and new. A song of sweet and bitter joy. A song of life. _

_And as the melody played on, she was lost in the music. Unaware she was doing so, Makoto turned to look at the Healer sitting next to her. Wonder glowed on Ami's face and Makoto's hand slid along the length of the wooden table until her fingers grazed the Healer's. With a start Ami looked down at their fingers together before entwining hers with the brunette. Cheeks pink, she smiled at Makoto and the Traveler returned the smile before they both turned back to the beauty who sang on the stage. It was indeed a memorable evening. _

She sighed, but it was not a sad sigh but rather one of contentment, her gaze still on the rectangular and square bits of lights that fell out of windows and sometimes onto the streets creating patches of light that was interrupted by the odd passing legs. She could hear faint singing from below in the street but it was nothing like what Minako had sung earlier. In comparison the song being sung now felt bawdy and crude. Her head shook in amazement. The song Minako sung lingered in her soul, refusing to leave for it had taken up home within her. But Makoto herself couldn't carry a tune. _The memory of the song will just have to suffice._ Therefore she was quite surprised when Ami, who had been standing at her side all along gazing at the streets and the houses laid out below began to hum the melody. From Ami it didn't sound as rich, there was a rawness to it instead but Makoto had to agree it was still a lovely sound. Ami stood with her hands braced against the balcony, her eyes closed as she hummed.

Like earlier, Makoto found her hand reaching out to cover the soft warmth of Ami's. The contact seemed to catch the smaller woman off-guard this time, and the humming abruptly stopped, her blue eyes flashing open in the dark. Makoto felt a bit sorry for ruining the moment. She was greatly enjoying the company of this woman who had only come into her life in mere days. Or if she considered it from Ami's point of view, she was the one that had suddenly appeared in the Healer's life. Either way, she was not complaining about it. Ami was still somewhat shy but Makoto could literally feel the confidence growing in the smaller woman from the moment they had kissed. _If only we weren't interrupted._ Not that things would have gone further, Makoto knew, but it would have been nice to simply ease into the moment after the kiss.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she said to Ami.

"You did not. I was more surprised to find I was humming. I never thought I was particularly musical." The Healer chuckled.

"It sounded very fine to me. Even your laugh sounds like the music of bells," Makoto said as she took a step closer to the flushed Healer. The air seemed to grow still between their bodies as they stared at each other. The skin of Ami's hand felt much warmer than before under Makoto's palm.

"I...what happened today before Minako walked in-"

"I have to apologize-" Makoto spoke the very moment Ami did and the Healer appeared to be hurt at her words. The smaller woman made a move to step back taking an effort to slip her hand out from under the brunette's but Makoto did not let go.

"Please let me finish. I wanted to apologize for kissing you while half asleep. I should have done it while I was wide awake."

Glittering with unshed tears, Ami's eyes widened at the words and before she could say anything else Makoto pulled her close and proceeded to kiss her senseless in the cool darkness.

* * *

><p><em>A short chapter again, I apologize but fear not as I mentioned up above I will be updating more frequently. Expect the next chapter soon! <em>

_p.s. Please forgive the lack of response to your lovely reviews. I will be getting around to them ASAP. _

_Thank you again, lovely reader! _


	11. Chapter 10: Above and Below: Part Three

_The usual disclaimers apply._

_A/N: For those who notice chapter titles this is the last one titled Above and Below. Also this chapter has not been proofread. Although I did send it off to beta-chan, I decided to post it because I am impatient. Gomen, Marz. :/  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten: Above and Below: Part Three<span>

_So cold_. It was the coldest Rei had ever felt in her life. Teeth chattered in her mouth as she lay shivering on the dusty floor of the humongous cavern, the ground almost cradling the side of her face. The voice she heard no longer spoke but its presence was unmistakable. She could feel the condensed hatred of its aura without even trying.

"Why?" The one word question emerged as a dry croak from her parched throat. There was no answer and she realized the thing that lingered there several yards in front of her inert form did not deem her worthy enough to respond. She was a meal, a source of energy to be used up until only a husk of herself remained before it moved on to something else. The thought made a small part of her inside burn with fury. But the anger inside of her was nothing compared to the despair she felt. The light was growing dim and it took her a moment to comprehend it was not the lights; her own vision was fading.

_Oh Ashtarte, I survived that fall and that run across mushrooms only to become food for this, _Rei thought. She willed her eyes to stay open but sheer force alone was not enough. Her body, already shaking with fatigue and coldness seized with the effort. This was it; her eyes were closing, she would cease to exist beyond this moment. It pained her to even breathe.

_You are mistaken, Fire Maven. It is not your time. _

The voice in her head was distinctly female, all-knowing and sounded somewhat amused. Rei's confusion was boundless before she was overtaken by heat. Inside of her, surrounding her, suddenly the air itself carried an undercurrent of heat. Flames erupted around her and her mauve eyes widened in shock. She was burning! _How is it possible?_ First to feel as if she was freezing to death, now she was covered in flames. Eyes wide, encapsulated by wonder of the dancing fire along her arms she realized she wasn't actually on fire. The flames encircled her like a barrier, following the trail of her hands as she waved it in the air. Her were eyes alight with fascination.

The life that had been seeped from her flowed back into her body with much vigor. As the energy returned she noticed the flames themselves were dying but as time went on she realized the flames weren't dying down; rather they seemed to sink into her skin, into her very flesh and bones. It was the fire itself that was giving her back life, feeding her spirit which the thing had previously sucked out of her.

Ever since Rei was a child she had always felt there was something spiritual about fire. The flames could easily destroy but the aftermath of the destruction left room for a new cycle to begin. For farmers, burning their fields after harvests meant clearing the way for a cycle of new growth. Fire transformed crops and meat into edible foods. It cast light where darkness lay, eliminating the shadows which haunted the world since its birth. Like water, it was an important part of daily life and for Rei it was an element deserving of much respect. There was a buoyancy within her, a vindication that was quickly blossoming into a feeling of rightness. She suddenly understood how befitting it was that she felt that way her entire life.

The voices were absent but as she stood and began to hesitantly walk towards the pillars a shrill scream built up in her head. Her entire body began to shake with it. Her hands went to her ears, covering the shell-like organs tightly but it did not lessen the noise. Her steps stopped, her frame almost in a crouch as she bent over from the intensity of the scream.

_Go, Fire Maven. _

The voice came again and her body obeyed without thought even as the sound of the screaming grew. So strong it became almost impossible for Rei to walk. Her knees buckled, her head felt like it would explode but through sheer grit she kept herself upright, her shaking feet proceeding one in front of the other.

-x-x-x-

The hooves of the horse Haruka Tenoh rode pounded the ground, leaving a trail of dust behind them. She hoped she wasn't too late. She had not noticed until it was it was already dark; there it was a single beam of red light shooting down from the night sky in the far distance. Five more horses in her wake beat staccato rhythms against the floor of the earth carrying five of her most trusted warriors. For the past two days Haruka had been tasked with a strange sort of mission – to scour the stretch of land which lay between Lake Elnor and the Arctic Forest. To the east the town of Kura was still three days ride away. But she had understood immediately; the duty she had been assigned was of the utmost importance.

_Summoned to the council room by the head Star Gazer and Royal Advisor, Setsuna Meioh, Haruka had not been particularly surprised to find Neo-Queen Serenity present. Even before the Neo-Queen had ascended the throne, Princess Usagi as she had then been called had displayed quite a fondness for the long-haired and serious Setsuna. Surprisingly the playful princess and the studious Setsuna complimented each other quite well. It was rare to see one without the other. It was no secret to those who worked in the castle that the two were very much enamored with the other. But Haruka was less concerned with gossip, she was a Royal Knighte of the Crystal and it was her duty outside of her own family to disregard all but the orders of her Queen._

_The Neo-Queen gave her a warm smile as soon as Haruka entered the council room. "Thank you for coming so quickly, Haruka." _

_Setsuna did not smile but she offered her gratitude as well. "Yes, thank you, Tenoh-shi." The suffix shi, was an honorific denoting the highest position among certain skilled groups working for the royal family. Currently thirty years old, Haruka had already been bestowed the title since she was eighteen, the youngest knighte to ever achieve the position._

_Quickly lowering herself, her right knee making contact with the floor, Haruka bowed respectfully as she replied with a nod, "Of course, your Highness." She nodded in Setsuna's direction as well, " Meioh-shi." _

"_Come, no need to be so formal Haruka. It is just us three after all. Though it is a matter of grave importance." The Queen beckoned and Haruka rose and joined them at the large circular wooden table. Hip-high to the Queen and made of dark, heavy wood the table itself was an imposing fixture in the council room. The diameter alone was twice the length of Haruka who stood almost six feet tall. Centuries of use had left the surface smooth with a sheen derived from daily polishing. On the table two maps were spread, one of the sky consisting of various constellations and another primarily of the land north of Lake Elnor. _

"_You will have to forgive me, Tenoh-shi. I do not have an exact location," Setsuna turned to Queen Serenity then and they shared a look of understanding between them before Serenity nodded. Setsuna's garnet eyes met Haruka's once more._

"_As you are aware there have been strange sightings and attacks by creatures no one has ever seen before. The royal knightes have been dispatched more frequently this past month that they have in recent years. If this persists Verdantia and the rest of the world is in danger. The cause of it is happening directly below the constellations shown here." Setsuna gestured towards the land map. _

_Haruka nodded, waiting for further explanation, her eyes busy roaming the map north of the lake. She had traversed the area a few times via horseback. There the land was a mixture of rocky open hills and small forests before gradually melding north into the Arctic Forest. The roads there were practically non-existent. Most travel between Kura and the capital were done via water. It was easiest to ride the river down past Kura, enter the lake and exit the other side on a route heading towards the ocean, or even south if one needed to head in that direction. _

"_You will look for anything odd occurring here in this area," Setsuna indicated with a gracefully slender finger pointed at the midst of the map. "Destroy it if possible. If we can get to the root of the problem then we can avoid a war." _

_War. _

_There it was: the word Haruka had been waiting for. On the tail end of every whisper, and in subtly hinted questions directed at her by other knightes she shook her head, neither confirming nor denying the word until she had gotten her orders from either the Queen or Meioh-shi. Her own body had been feeling strangely tense as if waiting for something to occur. Even at home Michiru and Hotaru seemed on edge. She had wondered if she had been projecting her own feelings onto her family as well. But before she could properly speak to Michiru about it, the head of the Royal Navy had been called away to escort a high ranking official of a neighboring island home. Hotaru had been left on her own, the teenager insisting she would be fine. Haruka's thoughts returned to the matter at hand and the meeting had concluded soon after. The moment she exited the castle Haruka had sent word to her knightes to prepare. _

"Haruka-shi!" The bassy voice of Sheik called out behind and Haruka drew rein slightly towards the left in order to slow down.

"What is it Sheik?" She asked the short but powerfully built woman who slowed down alongside her. Sheik was covered in dust, and Haruka realized she had to be as well, in fact they all were considering they had done nothing but ride for two days with small breaks in between. But their current state of cleanliness was of no relevance at the moment. Sheik lifted a muscular arm and pointed towards a cluster of darkness a hundred or so yards away to their left. Haruka deduced it could only be the beginning of another small forest.

"Mago spotted something weird in that direction."

Haruka tugged on the reins, her heels already nudging her favorite mount Azreal towards the trees, Sheik following closely on their heels. Mago was already halfway there, ahead of Haruka. The other knightes of their party, Dali, Lane and Azul she was certain brought up the rear behind Sheik. The light she had seen was further ahead but she did not want to split her group in two. On any given day each knighte could hold their own but she had been given the impression that whatever they were searching for wasn't a typical creature. Her intuition agreed it would be better to keep everyone together, every sword would be needed if they encountered what they were looking for. And even though they were all knightes she was still responsible for them as their leader. She wanted to return them all the way they had left – safe and sound and all together.

The tall aqua-haired Mago was already off her horse when Haruka arrived at the edge of the trees. Azreal came to a halt and Haruka dismounted in seconds. "What did you find, Mago?"

"I don't know what it is Haruka-shi," Mago answered. Her hand did not stray from her side where her sword hung sheathed. Haruka thought it was a good idea indeed, her own hand resting on the hilt of her broadsword. It was deathly quiet and Haruka did not wish to take any chances despite the lack of life. Or perhaps it was because of lack of wildlife that made her so leery. The piney scent of resin, musty earth and greenery clung to the cool winds blowing from the north.

They entered the trees unsure of what to make of the sight in front of them. _What in the name of Ashtarte? _Haruka blinked. There was a huge depression in the earth but what did not make any sense was the way the trees leaned in towards the center. There she saw other trees fallen atop the other, their leafy canopies in the bowl-like earth while their roots pointed upright. It was as if everything had simply fallen in on itself.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Notes:<br>_

_For those of you wondering about the odd spelling of the word knight, I hope you don't think it's too strange. It was written that way on purpose. I added an 'e' at the end of the word knight because knight itself seems gender-specific to me and since they live in a world with only one gender I don't really want to include nouns that are male oriented or female oriented. So that is why for the plural I left the word as is. I hope it makes sense.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all for reading! Reviews and feedback are very welcome!<em>

_Reader Shad - so lovely to get a comment from you again! Thank you so much for taking the time to provide such feedback. I am quite flattered to find you are a fan(which makes me more than happy by the way!) I do appreciate your kind words, no review is wasted effort. :)  
><em>

_Reader Yuki - so glad to see you have not lost interest in the story! I do hope it continues to entertain! :) _

_Reader Kuri Utadori - thank you so much for that lovely comment you posted on chapter 9. As an artist(and occasional writer) I would certainly hope so! ;) _

_Reader Jen - Thank you so much for your kind words in your comment posted for chapter 9. I may not be able to update quickly but I hope that does not make your interest wane. :)_


	12. Chapter 11: Bloodlust and Battle

_The usual disclaimers apply. _

_This chapter was not beta-read, so forgive me if there are errors. I take sole responsibility for those and if you happen to find any please feel free to point them out! Thank you! _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven:Bloodlust and Battle<span>

_She shuddered as scene after scene flashed across her vision; death, destruction, despair, famine, drought, war. A blood-red full moon hung low in a black sky like a fat mosquito too swollen with the blood of its victim. Sickly animals and humans-their ribs exposed as skin clung to their desiccated forms drag themselves across a desolate landscape full of shadows. She could see they had given up all hope for life; resignation flowed from their empty eyes, it was apparent in in the way they moved their limp limbs. The sound of menacing laughter filled the air, it surrounded her, taunted her and each being, human and animal alike turned to stare at her accusingly. Her legs, strong and capable froze as they advanced upon her. Her eyes widened, a frantic look filled the emerald orbs, her chest tight as she screamed but she couldn't hear herself over the jeering laughter that continued to mock her. _

_What can I do? _

_What can I do? _

_I am only one person. _

-x-x-x-

The other knightes had come to a stop just outside the trees and dismounted quickly to join Haruka and Mago in the uneasy silence. The only noises that rode on the air came from their horses who whinnied softly, their hooves pawing the ground impatiently while waiting for their riders.

When the creatures began to crawl forth from trees located in the depression the horses whickered nervously, their forelegs stamping the grasses flat. Inhuman yips filled the air as the beasts raised their heads to the moon. Difficult to see at first, they were covered in dark fur which had concealed them thoroughly while in the shadows. Ape-like faces bore distorted, maniacal grins which finally turned to Haruka and her knightes. Anxiety turned to outright panic in the horses and Haruka not once taking her eyes away from the five advancing creatures called out to one of the warriors behind her.

"Lane! The horses!" Haruka's strong voice carried in the silence of the clearing.

At the sound of her voice all hell erupted. The fur covered beasts charged, quickly leaping from branches and upturned roots. They snarled, exposing huge chunky yellow teeth, the kind that would-and could-easily smash things to bits, be it bones or rocks. Nimble Lane had already slipped back through the line of trees, her feet moving immediately the moment Haruka called her name. The horses quieted and Haruka knew Lane had taken hold of the animals, soothing them with a calming spell the knighte had learned from a young age.

A feeling of not-quite relief filled her and she focused on the task at hand-eliminating the threats in front of her. Ordinarily, Lane's spell would have subdued all animals in the area but clearly these things were an exception;bloodlust still shone in their eyes. Broadsword in hand the moment she had spotted the creatures, she tightened her grip on the hilt, the weapon an extension of herself. She did not have to look to know her knightes were also ready. They were lined up beside her, Sheik and Mago to her left while Dali and Azul stood on her right. The beasts snarled again, their strong thickened torsos almost parallel to the ground as they ran on all four limbs,bloody eyes narrowed with vicious intent. Haruka stared them down, her heartbeat steady, long legs firm planted on the ground yet ready to adjust her stance at any moment.

"Come then," she called to the creatures, "feel the bite of my blade you filthy curs!"

-x-x-x-

"Makoto!"

Ami's pale hands were gently pressed to the sides of the brunette's face, pleading with the Traveler to wake up. The Healer had woken with a start in the darkness of the bedroom. Makoto's form lay beside her occasionally shuddering, her head jerking from side to side while muttering something unintelligible. But the syllables fell from the brunette's lips in the same pattern and the Healer realized Makoto was repeating her words in mantra-like fashion.

Worry etched itself into Ami's delicate features. Stark fear was evident on the tall woman's countenance and Ami felt a hint of it enter her. If Makoto's eyes were open, what would she see? Dread at the thought chilled her for a moment before she shook it off. It was no time for her to get frightened, wherever Makoto was, Ami needed to keep a cool head for the tall woman's sake. She called out to the Traveler again.

"Makoto!"

The brunette stiffened, a low cry emerging from her trembling lips. Tears leaked from the corners of her tightly closed lids and Ami's heart ached to see the incredibly strong and brave Traveler reduced to a shivering, fearful mass. Whatever Makoto was dreaming it was not just a regular nightmare. She stretched her body out beside the tall woman's, her hands refusing to let go of Makoto's face. She brought her own face close, gently lowering her forehead to the brunette's.

"Mako, please wake up," she whispered, imploring the woman to wakefulness, to hear her voice and heed her call. "Please."

The Healer recalled a time from her childhood waking in the midst of a nightmare. That night there had been no moon to shower light down from the navy-blue sky and so she had called frantically for her mother to save and comfort her. The older Healer had not been in bed next to her but at Ami's cry the woman had materialized out of the gloom immediately to pacify her child. She might have been younger than ten years old at the time but the same principle applied even for adults-the need to have someone you trusted at your side upon waking.

It was gradual but Ami could feel the easing of Makoto's tremors before the woman's frame relaxed into a restful sleep. Sweet relief filled her and she lifted her head, staring down at the Traveler's now tranquil face. The situation once she awoke seemed incredibly similar to her waking once before but seeing the fear on Makoto's face had immediately resulted in an altogether different mood.

_What was Mako dreaming about that affected her so? _

Was it related to the brunette being the Traveler? And if so, would they continue to haunt her? Ami could only wonder. She recalled Minako's words, of the Queen and her advisor summoning them. Daybreak was a few hours away and once the sun rose they would be on their way to the castle. Ami could only hope that the Neo-Queen would provide all the answers. A sigh left her lips. Wide awake now, she realized it would be a while before she could sleep again.

Slipping out of the double bed, she made her way to the open window. The curtains stirred gently with the night breeze, and Ami drew it aside to look out into the darkness which covered the town and the land beyond. There was a subtle change in the air these days, she thought. But it was also something inside of herself. She was changing but she couldn't quite discern how. The arrival of Makoto had catapulted them all into the unknown and only time would tell where they would end up.

What did fate have in store for this woman she was quickly falling for? And would it be kind enough to allow Ami to remain with Makoto for as long as possible?

-x-x-x-

Sweat clung to Haruka's brow, her sword swinging forward in a downward arc above her head. Her opponent-one of the beasts, chest high to her own height-met her blow with a quick strike of its talons. She had not seen the wickedly bladed digits until the things had taken to the air with the intention of attacking from above;the moonlight had drawn attention to the sharp points then. The other knightes had noticed them as well, Sheik muttering _'shit!'_ the moment she caught sight of the enemies' weapons. They were agile, these things she had never seen before.

A gruff noise escaped the furred throat in front of her before it slashed at her with its other arm. She anticipated the attack and side-stepped. Had its talons connected Haruka would have been missing a wrist. Gritting her teeth she blocked another incoming blow. Growls and the clashing of weapons and talons surrounded her. Her knightes were locked in desperate battle around her. The beast she fought bared its teeth in a grotesque grin and it was all she could do to block its attacks as it redoubled its efforts to rip her to shreds. Her heel hit a stout branch directly behind her and she almost stumbled when she heard Sheik cry out somewhere in the din, the pain in her voice apparent.

"Mago!"

The crumpled form of Mago on the ground lay unmoving with the creature looming over her. A large patch of wetness-red blood made black in the dark of the night-glittered in the moonlight as it soaked the area of Mago's right hip. Time froze for Haruka, her grip loosening as shock spread through her. As the head of the knightes Haruka had wanted to ensure their safety as warriors but as one-half of a couple she wanted them to be safe and sound for each other's sake. For a while now she had been aware of the relationship Sheik and Mago shared despite the fact the pains they took to keep it hidden. She had said nothing, respecting the wishes of the two until they felt they could step forward together. The tall blonde more than understood what it was like to be with someone who could be called into a situation where their lives were risked at any given time. It was like looking at a reflection of herself and Michiru. For a moment it felt as if the ground dropped out from under her feet before rage filled her.

Her eyes narrowed, her teeth clenched in a grimacing smile. A muscular arm swung at her again and she neatly stepped under it, spinning in a wide circle at a surprising speed. When her feet came to a stop she was facing the back of the beast, its arm was still outstretched in midstrike. Not a second was wasted as she stabbed her sword forward directly where she hoped its heart was located. Resistance met her blade and a cry rushed from her lips while she pushed the weapon forward with all of her strength.

A low burping sound escaped the creature and she gripped the hilt of her sword tightly before kicking it off and forward from her blade. It fell face-first, the fur around the wound matted with a rusty brown ooze but Haruka hardly noticed. She was already leaping away towards Sheik, lending her assistance from behind by cleanly whipping her broadsword through its muscular neck like she would a knife through butter. Sheik, sensing her leader's intention diverted her attention towards the beast which had injured Mago. Haruka's glance towards the spot where the hurt knighte lay showed Lane had stepped into the fray but quickly stepped aside for Sheik. More than anyone else, Sheik deserved to be the one to make it pay for the sin it had committed.

Haruka nodded towards Lane and the young knighte arrived at her side, matching her pace as they turned towards aiding Dali and Azul. While the beasts were fast they were outnumbered and efficiently dispatched with the addition of Haruka and Lane. Four of the beasts killed they watched in silence as Sheik howled loudly, expelling her pain as she buried her double-bladed ax into the torso of the final monstrosity. It howled with her, simultaneously merging with the knighte's song of agony before falling backwards. Sheik, vanquishing her foe fell to her knees beside Mago's inert form. And in the deafening quiet of the night the only sounds that could be heard was their breathing, ragged from the unexpected battle.

* * *

><p><em>Reader Shad- thank you so much for the wonderful comment once again! <em>


	13. Chapter 12: Strange Calm and Silent Seas

_Disclaimers: Sailor Moon, its title and characters are the property of Naoko Takeuchi. This story contains relationships between women, if that is not to your liking please find suitable reading material elsewhere. Also this story contains violence and strong language and sexual content. _

_A/N: Well I am finally back with an update for this story. My apologies for taking so long but there will be more updates in the future, I promise. _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twelve: Strange Calm and Silent Seas<span>

Michiru Kaioh loved the sound of water lapping against the side of the _Artemis_, the large vessel she commanded. Practically growing up at sea, it brought to mind the many-a-night she spent braced on the deck rails looking out towards the endless waves while the moon shone above. But tonight the gentle slap of waves against wood also brought a contradicting emotion with it. A heavy feeling of expectation-anticipation almost; the quiet before the storm. Hours ago the day crew had retired for the night taking with them their jovial air and loud playful taunts. The night crew was a much more subdued lot; preferring the moon to the sun and the mystery of the infinite darkness that was called night. She felt exhausted down to her very bones—the evening had worn on like a trial and Michiru had done as much as she could to prevail.

Escorting Ruse Temm, the ambassador of Pirne, and her spirit-mate Fionna, was much more of a nuisance than she imagined. Pirne was an island nation quarter the size of Verdantia located in the western sea, and both countries had a long and prosperous relationship via trading and cultural influence. Michiru had nothing against Pirne itself, in fact she had vacationed on Pirne a few times with Haruka and Hotaru whenever they had been allowed respite from their duties. It was Ruse, who was a fairly new ambassador that Michiru couldn't stand.

How Ruse had gotten such an important post when she oozed arrogance was beyond the teal-haired captain. Dinner was a trying affair with Ruse, who continuously blathered on about the superiority of Pirne's goods and wines while downing two bottles of Verdantia's finest wine throughout the evening. The Head Captain of the Royal Navy had an inkling Fionna knew how irritated she was despite keeping her face and voice as neutral as possible while listening to Ruse's barely veiled insults regarding her country.

When the eighth bell rung, Ruse held up her goblet to be refilled but before the attendant came forth with more wine, Fionna took firm hold of the empty chalice and removed it from Ruse's grasp. With a threatening glance directed at her spirit-mate, Fionna gave a bow and excused herself and Ruse from the dinner table. Ruse's tongue stilled at the glare, all the hot air and pompousness leaving her immediately. At the sight Michiru found herself hard pressed to contain a smile from leaping to her lips. She had ushered a sigh of relief the moment the fretful and annoying ambassador was out of earshot and eyesight. A somewhat amused smile graced her lips when a thought occurred-Fionna would make a much better diplomat instead of Ruse.

Turning from her back to her side, she sighed once again. She wondered how Haruka was doing. Though the blonde had seemed well on the outside Michiru had seen a hint of worry beneath the tall woman's calm countenance before she left home. But no, now that she thought of it, it wasn't quite worry. Awareness of her own feelings of anticipation made her realize what she had seen reflected in Haruka's eyes. The feeling did not abate with the arrival of the knowledge that Haruka felt the same way even miles apart. It was too vague, a stirring sense of unease that she could not put to words.

She also missed the blonde greatly despite being at sea for only three days. Her growing agitation of the unknown and the yearning for Haruka combined to create a restlessness that set her legs twitching beneath the covers. With a heave of frustration she flung the sheets back and set her feet to the floor of the cabin.

The cabin itself was not particularly large; a rectangular space the size of ten by sixteen or seventeen feet she reckoned on a previous occasion, it suited her just fine. It was big enough to contain a double bed in one corner and a small dresser. In the center of the room sat a large oak desk with her logs, charts and maps. A wooden chair sat next to the small dresser and it was on this she often laid her outer clothes neatly before retiring to bed. Plain dark breeches sat atop the pile and she donned those before slipping her feet into knee-high leather boots which lay on the floor next to the bed.

Her cape hung from a peg near the door and she threw it over the pale loose tunic she usually wore to bed. Not for modesty's sake, though as the Royal Navy's head captain it was proper decorum to appear smartly dressed at all times. But no, it would be quite chilly once she stepped out on deck. Though the cape did happen to serve double duty, warding off the cold while also keeping her attire underneath completely out of view. A small smile crept to her lips as she recalled Haruka once teasing her for looking too put together even after rolling right out of bed. She had lightly slapped the blonde's shoulder for saying such a thing before Haruka pulled her back into bed and kissed her until Michiru felt her toes curling.

Perhaps she was getting older and no longer quite as suited to her job. Which each voyage she was beginning to grow homesick more often. She imagined staying home and waking up next to Haruka every day might be most the wonderful thing in the world. And so would being able to spend more time with Hotaru too of course. Hotaru might be be adopted but she was still their child. She didn't want to miss anymore of her daughter growing up without her.

"Good evening, Kaioh-shi," came a greeting from her left as she exited the cabin.

"Good evening, Reggie," she called back before falling into step with the woman beside her. "Were you on your way to see me?" she asked and the dark haired woman shook her head. Reggie was her first mate and as such the first person who could bring her up to speed with the _Artemis _and crew despite the woman's usually taciturn nature. Or perhaps because of that very nature Michiru relied on the woman. Reggie did not like to mince words and was very able, mastering whatever task was set. Michiru and Reggie had sailed on countless journeys and worked together splendidly with mutual understanding of the other. They had also joined the navy at the same time many years ago and forged a friendship in their youth that came most naturally. When Michiru had gained the position of captain of the _Artemis_, Reggie had immediately applied for the position of first mate.

"What's the status?" Michiru asked as she leaned on the rails. The salty sea breeze pushed her wavy hair back from her face and she welcomed it by breathing in the briny air deeply into her lungs.

Reggie answered promptly, "We're on course and the wind is picking up. If this keeps up we'll dock at Pirne in two days, three if not."

"And the Temms?"

"Quiet."

"Oh, thank Ashtarte!" Michiru muttered in relief. "That Ruse was getting on my very last nerve."

"I noticed," Reggie commented dryly before displaying a rare and wicked grin, "I wouldn't mind taking a gander at her spirit-mate though."

"Reggie!" Michiru appeared scandalized, but her smirk reassured Reggie she understood the statement was in jest. "I don't think you can handle Fionna Temm, Reggie. If she can control that gas-bag Ruse with one look I'd say she's well out of your league."

"Even I appreciate a chal-," Reggie stopped mid-sentence her head cocked curiously, Michiru's doing the same. The flap and snap of the sails had stilled completely; the white canvas cloth drooped uncharacteristically. The robust wind which Michiru had felt the moment she stepped on deck had died down until not even the barest hint of a breeze appeared. The gentle lash of the waves against the ship was also absent. But the sky remained clear and the moon bright, its reflection flawless upon the vast mirror known as the sea.

The anxiousness which Michiru had pushed away earlier now returned full force, the weight of it so heavy that it seemed to drop from her chest into her belly. Something was coming but she couldn't make heads or tails of just what it could be no matter how much she stared at the glassy surface upon which the ship rested.

"I don't like this one bit," she muttered loud enough for Reggie to catch.

The first mate wasted no time with questions regarding exactly what Michiru meant. She was astute enough to know something unusual was about to occur and asked the question she deemed most important. "What should we do?"

"Prepare the crew to run the moment the wind comes back. I want us to fly!" Reggie nodded and Michiru turned, heading up the short flight of stairs to the quarter deck. Stopping in her tracks she turned and called back to the first mate.

"Get some extra hands on deck to man the harpoons. Maybe archers too. And make sure to keep the other passengers below deck.

"Aye, Kaioh-shi," Reggie had already begun to walk away, urgency in the first mate's footsteps.

She glanced on each side of the ship where sets of three large harpoons sat to ensure they were ready should the need arise. The blade tips glinted wickedly in the moonlight. No threat loomed on the horizon that she could see but she preferred being prepared rather than getting caught off-guard. Resuming her path up the stairs she quickly came to a stop beside the wheelwoman. The calls of Reggie rousing the sailors reached her ears easily without the lack of wind buffeting the vessel.

"Kaioh-shi," Brigitte, the wheelwoman greeted her respectfully although Michiru could easily detect the confusion in her voice.

Michiru laid a calming hand on the woman's shoulder, "It's alright Brigitte, we're simply waiting for the wind to come back." The wheelwoman visibly relaxed although the captain could see the woman still had questions. But now was not the time. She hoped to give answers later even if it made her look like a fool rather than risk her crew with an unknown threat. It had already been five minutes and she could hear the low queries the crew directed towards each other in the silence. The ball of lead in her belly grew in size but she remained calm outwardly.

"Is there any visual from the crow's nest?" Michiru called upwards and the answer of "all clear" came back right away.

_What do I do now?_

"Wait-I think there's something moving below the water. Could be a sea-plane," the voice called back. Michiru's brow furrowed in doubt. Sea-planes were considered the largest marine animals in the oceans spanning forty to sometimes sixty feet long. With an elongated body and and fins half of their body length, the creatures appeared as if they were simply flying underwater when the fins were outstretched. Due to their large size the covered great distances easily but it was quite strange to find one in this particular part of the ocean. Usually they stayed south where the currents ran warmer.

This was most likely something quite different her instincts warned her.

She faced forward, the view of the deck stretching out before her. The crew looked at her, moonlight baring their concern and expectation.

"Ready the harpoons," there was no need for her to raise her voice, due to the silence the crew of the _Artemis _heard her plainly, "release at my command." Further instruction was not necessary for the crew knew their jobs and knew it well.

"Where is the navigat-" Michiru couldn't finish her sentence, the water around them suddenly had the appearance it was boiling and then up came the creature, displacing the boat twenty feet from where it originally sat.

Moonlight glinted in the deep dark pools from a pair of eyes as big as Michiru. Her jaw dropped open halfway before she yelled, "Release!"

The harpoons bounced of the serpentine body, displacing thick patches of dark green growths of algae to reveal large gleaming scales underneath. Michiru had heard plenty of stories, legends and myths told to the rapt audiences of amateur sailors before their first voyage as a rite of passage. The creatures didn't actually exist. Well they weren't supposed to anyway. But here she was, staring straight into the face of a dragonfish. And it seemed to be staring straight back at her, the weight of its gaze heavy and disconcerting.

Feelers extending from the sides of its mouth wiggled madly in the air and Michiru's hand dropped to her side, searching for the hilt of her sword before she realized she was weapon-less. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion but it all occurred so quickly that Michiru did not have time to breathe another word. The dragonfish launched itself forward, its jaws opening wide as the front of its body collided into the quarter deck. Michiru's eyes grew wide then snapped shut as the jaws closed around her completely. She was thrown off her feet and onto a fleshy surface covered in slime and reeking of rotten fish.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as she fell unconscious. The rear of the _Artemis _was severely damaged and began to take on water. The crew and passengers scrambled for the lifeboats and Michiru was unaware of it all as the dragonfish dived into the murky depths and took her deeper into the ocean than she had ever dreamed.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Notes: <em>

_Spirit-mate: I originally had the term wife but since I am trying to discourage use of gender specific terms I decided spirit-mate would be a much better term. But basically it means spouse and all that the word spouse implies. If by any chance I happen to have the word wife in previous chapters please let me know! _

_The suffix title -shi: denoting a person of high office in Serenity's court._

_Thank you all for reading and my apologies once again for taking so long to update!_


	14. Chapter 13:The Arrival of Daylight

_The usual disclaimers apply: I don't own blah blah._

_Now on with the tale!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirteen: The Arrival of Daylight<span>

Mako woke up to the hints of a yellow-orange dawn coloring the skies at the edge of the horizon. The light didn't quite reach the windows of the Koi Pond yet but when she looked out she could see the blues of night were now a gradation of pale to dark. She slipped out of bed and padded on bare feet to the open window, an urge to watch the sunrise prodding her. Mako wasn't typically a morning person; she hated them so much while dragging herself out of bed in order to prepare for the day. She loathed it all, the crazy mornings on packed trains, the bustling busy streets of Manhattan, the faceless crowds and in between it all she was just another schmuck trying to get to work.

Had she been home it would have been one more day of running from place to place, meeting and greeting people while doing her best to make a sale on the buildings she showed. Being a Real Estate agent had been exciting at first. She had loved it in the beginning even though she had not felt it was her calling. The city had beckoned to her and she heeded the pull of its call. But lately she had started to feel it was all so very dull. Makoto loved her friends and family dearly but beyond that she was beginning to wonder about the rest of her life.

Work was becoming extremely repetitious, and even her relationships seem to be fizzling quickly. Perhaps the women she dated sensed she wasn't quite there, or perhaps she just chose the wrong people on purpose on a subconscious level. Either way, Makoto was unsatisfied with the way things had begun to progress in her life.

_And what about now?_

Still unsure about the rest of it Makoto knew there was certainly one thing that seemed to be going right. She glanced back at the bed and smiled to herself; Ami was still asleep, soft snores issuing from between her pink and slightly parted lips. The Healer was curled up under the covers with only her head exposed and Mako thought the sight irresistibly adorable. Ami being an early riser she was not used to seeing the woman asleep.

She glanced back outside to see the sun had finally begun to glide upwards into the sky slowly, gracefully. The stories of Greek myth she had read as a teenager came to mind especially one in particular describing the god Apollo as he rode his golden chariot across the sky while pulling the sun. Did the Verdantians have their own myth regarding the path of the sun? She would have to ask Ami sometime. The Healer seemed to relish regaling her with the myths and tales of her people.

Although the sun had begun to rise the chill of night still lingered in the early morning causing Makoto to shiver. A sudden yearning for a hot cup of coffee made her decide to venture down into the huge kitchen with the hope that this world had an excellent equivalent of the caffeine drink. She had gone without coffee for well over a week now and it was a wonder. Maybe she did not really need it, but she certainly craved it.

Hauling on her new breeches, she exited the room as quietly as possibly. Looking around the drawing room, Mako caught sight of the open french doors and recalled she had closed them on the way to bed last night. Peeking out onto the balcony she caught sight of Minako looking out over the roofs fading into the distance. The blonde's hip was braced against the railing with one hand holding a mug of what appeared to be a hot dark liquid. As Mokoto drew closer she caught a whiff of the blonde's beverage and began to drool.

"Is that coffee?" Makoto asked unable to help herself.

Despite being in deep thought and seemingly unaware of the Traveler's approach, Minako looked up with a smile of pleasure. "Good morning," she looked down at the mug in her hands, "do you mean this?"

Mako nodded returning the woman's greeting.

"Maybe. This is kevha. The Pirnians call it kaffe, the Garadins chofret, many names for different places. I'm not too surprised you know it as coffee." She took a sip and Makoto found her eyes following the path of the cup. "You look as if you're fiending for some," the blonde observed.

Makoto grinned sheepishly, running a hand through her bangs, "Am I that easy to read?"

"Only when you're being obvious," Mina replied with a teasing grin.

Makoto laughed and Minako joined her. The Traveler was charmed by the blonde, not in the same manner in which she found herself attracted to Ami but in one of finding a kindred spirit. And although Minako was quite flirtatious once she deciphered the nature of Ami and Makoto's relationship she had backed off considerably-a move that Makoto appreciated immensely.

"I'm sorry to leave to quickly but I hope you will excuse me, I have to head downstairs and see to our traveling preparations. If you don't mind waiting a little bit I can send one of the girls up with some kevha for you and Ami."

"Oh there's no need for that," the brunette protested, "You've been more than kind to us. I'll take a walk down with you."

"Do I have to remind you? It's not kindness. It's fate. Where you are right now is where you are meant to be."

"I'm still not quite so sure about this fate business," Makoto shared her uncertainty with the blonde as they entered the drawing room and made their way to the stairs. "Although I was just thinking how much I had needed a change of pace in my world. But I don't think I could really refer to this as a change of pace...it's just too different."

"Maybe it's the kind of difference you need," Mina persisted. In the morning quiet her heeled boots sounded quite loud on the stair planks.

"Maybe," Makoto nodded lapsing into silence as she followed Minako down the stairs.

-x-x-x-

Ami had to admit she felt a little disappointed when she woke up and found the other side of the bed empty. She had become so used to Makoto's presence she missed the Traveler when she was absent. Sitting upright she was about to slip out of bed when footsteps stopped outside the door. The brunette entered carefully balancing a tray holding a small ceramic pot and two mugs. A carefully wrapped parcel of white cloth also sat on the tray.

The brunette beamed at her upon entrance, "Good morning!"

Ami couldn't help but respond with a smile, her cheeks feeling warm, "Good morning, Mako."

Makoto sat at the edge of the bed next to Ami and placed the tray in the space between them. "Breakfast in bed for the lovely Ami!"

"You shouldn't have," Ami objected but she was pleased nonetheless. It was written on her face and she was aware the brunette could tell how happy she felt. It was the first time anyone had made such a sweet gesture for her. And it meant even more to her especially since it was Makoto.

Mako grinned, "Well, I did. So eat up!" She unwrapped the parcel and the sweet smell of freshly baked bread filled the room. Now that the pot was closer Ami identified its contents as kevha. Pouring the kevha in the mugs she handed one to Ami and took a sip from her own. The brunette's emerald eyes sparkled in appreciation at the first taste of the hot liquid and Ami watched her raptly, enjoying the play of emotions on the woman's face. Even if she was just looking at Makoto, she still couldn't get enough. She waited until Makoto placed her mug down on the tray before taking the woman's hand in her own.

"Thank you, Mako," The Healer's voice was tender, her touch even more so.

"I didn't do much, the kevha was already made and the bread-," Ami shook her head and she could see the understanding enter the brunette's eyes.

"I was so very lonely and I did not want to admit it. Since you came along, just by being nearby, you have made me so happy. So really, thank you."

Mako appeared to be touched by the smaller woman's words, "Being next to you is the least I can do after all you've done for me. You saved me so many times. I should be the one thanking you." Taking the hand Ami clasped her with she drew it to her lips and kissed the center of the palm. Ami's breath caught at the sensuous feeling of Makoto's soft lips against her palm. She suddenly wanted that softness against her own. But her desire for Makoto needed to wait. She recalled only a few hours ago the brunette had suffered through a terrible nightmare. But in spite of that Makoto looked fine in the daylight, utterly unaffected and she wondered why.

Makoto's disappointment was palpable when Ami gently withdrew her hand from the Traveler's, "Do you remember last night, Mako?"

The brunette wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, "You mean when we were canoodling on the balcony under the moonlight?"

Ami's flush returned as the feelings from last night flitted through her but she was not to be distracted, "After that."

A small frown graced Makoto's visage as she thought back to the night before. "We went to sleep after that. Why? Did something happen while I was asleep?"

"I suppose you could say that. You were having a nightmare. Calling it a nightmare seems an understatement actually." Ami took a quick sip of kevha with the thought that perhaps mentioning it might jog the woman's memory but Makoto just looked confused.

A crinkle formed between the brunette's brows as the frown deepened. "I don't remember anything. I thought I slept very well, in fact I woke up feeling really refreshed and energized."

It was Ami's turn to appear puzzled, "I don't understand. Something of that magnitude leaves a sort of mark upon the consciousness." Makoto had taken a bite of the bread and was munching away contentedly while Ami thought of the terror she had witnessed upon the woman's face. Maybe it was best to leave it be. But she couldn't get the words out of her mind that Mako had chanted in the grip of horror.

With tears flowing out from between shut eyelids the brunette kept repeating, "I can't save them."

-x-x-x-

Mina entered the stables, the smell of hay and horses greeting her. The horses whinnied at her arrival and although she was viewing the scene in front of her her mind was elsewhere. While Minako had informants everywhere they were not the only source of information. In fact, a majority of the news she received from her informants were old by her standards. But appearances were important to her so she kept up the act in an effort to conceal her secret.

_She estimated it would be another half hour before the sun rose. Things were quiet down on the floor but it wouldn't remain that way for long. Her room contained all the things a bedroom usually boasted -a large bed, a dresser, a mirror, a nightstand and even a wardrobe. But that was not all. Two golden sconces for candles were placed on each side of her bed. Minako stood next to the one on the left side of her bed and tugged on the base of the sconce. _

_Across the room a space opened up in the wall half the size of a doorway and she stepped into the gloomy passage with ease pulling the door shut behind her. From the outside the wall closed back into its seamless appearance. The passage she stood in was about twelve feet long and at the end of a ladder was built into the wall going upwards. She began to climb and it wasn't long before her hand touched the ceiling above her head. With a small push a square patch of the ceiling opened outwards and Minako could feel the chill of the dark morning rushing in. _

_She continued to pull herself upwards and out the trapdoor. She now stood on a platform that may have been seven square feet. In the center of the platform a lone structure stood, three feet wide and five feet tall with cubby holes containing a nest each. If Makoto had seen it she would have said it looked like a pigeon nest box and she would have been right. Except the birds that occupied each nest was a lot smaller than pigeons and brightly colored with streaks of reds, oranges and yellows on their tails and wings._

_She approached the nest box and all the birds except for one ignored her. When she stretched her left hand out the bird in the center cubby hole stood on gangly legs in its nest before hopping into her palm. The bird cooed at her, its head tilted to the side and Mina stroked its feathers lovingly with the fingers of her right hand. The bird relaxed even further by sitting down into her palm and Mina loved the warm weight in her hand. _

_Minako smiled gently, "Hey love, I'm happy to see you came back safely. What do you have to tell me today, hmm?" _

_The bird cooed again softly and Mina began to chant under her breath. The words she breathed out lit into sparks that lived for a millisecond before floating towards the bird. With a finger she traced a heart-shaped pattern over the bird's head and its eyes drifted close. Her fingers didn't cease the pattern even though the bird was asleep and it wasn't long before glowing strings emerged from the bird and floated into the air to touch her forehead._

_Like the small bird in her hand, her eyes eased closed. The tops of trees appeared to her, of heads, of roofs and hills and fields of flowers spread out below. This continued on for a while until the landscape began to change. What was once a brilliant green below morphed into lackluster greens. What came next stopped her breath completely and her eyes flashed open severing the connection she shared with the bird. _

_Her heart pounded in her chest and she could feel the frightened state of the feathered animal in her hand as well. She had not just revisited the birds memories but had actually aligned their consciousness together. The bird had felt safe and warm in her hand but now it felt her fear and fidgeted, offering soft cries of alarm. She began to caress the animal again, sought to calm it before returning it to its nest. At her touch the bird settled down, its heart beat slowing back to the quiet state it was originally in. _

_She brought it close to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on the small head. A small murmur emerged from its pointed beak. "Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me little one." _

_The bird was smoothly transitioned from her palm back into its nest and she climbed down the ladder closing the trapdoor once again. _

When Makoto found her later on the balcony she had been able to remain cool and collected but underneath the mask she wore turmoil reigned.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know this chapter was slower paced but I hoped you dear readers enjoyed it nevertheless! _


	15. Chapter 14: The Roads to Crystal Castle

_The usual disclaimers apply. _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fourteen:<span> The Roads to Crystal Castle: Part One

The few quiet moments spent with Makoto during breakfast was long gone even though the seventh bell of the east had just rung. Ami and the Traveler were led by Minako out a door located near the kitchens into the backyard of the Koi Pond. Immediately to her left was a stable and two attendants were busy preparing the horses for the trip ahead. The animals wore expressions of utter calm, they were used to the busy aura of their surroundings and found no quarrel with being brushed and saddled.

Further away the back yard spread out in lush greenery of ferns, orchids, lilies and quite a few other species of flora that made Ami itch to closer inspect. Brick paths wound around and out of view and here and there a few wooden benches and tables sat under the shades of trees. If the Healer had known this gorgeous garden existed behind the building she would have spent all of her time here.

Minako came to her side then, as if she had read Ami's mind, "I hope the next time you come to the Koi Pond you'll get to enjoy the garden."

"Thank you, Mina, for everything you've done," the Healer smiled at the blonde warmly.

The blonde returned the smile but there was an underlying grimness in it. "You're welcome, but it's not over yet. Who knows how the tables will have turned by the end of it all." The blonde winked at the Healer and the anxiety Ami had witnessed vanished in an instant. Before she could say anything in response Minako took off towards the door they recently exited.

"Oh! I've forgotten to fetch some things from my office. I'll be right back." With a swish of blonde hair the woman was gone leaving Ami with doubt whether she had actually seen the expression on Mina's face or had she simply imagined it.

When she turned back to the stables Makoto was eying the horses with a speck of worry in her features.

"Is something wrong, Mako?" She asked as she came up. A hint of concern for the brunette peppered her question.

"Er-no. It's just that I haven't ridden a horse since my elementary school days. And even then it was only a few times."

Minako was back immediately, a dyed cape of olive slung over her shoulder obscuring the day's outfit underneath. "Good, that means you have some experience. You'll be fine, these girls are gentle. And fast-speed is essential. We can get to the castle in half a day." Out from under her cape she held two leather scabbards fitted with short swords.

"Take these," having never handled a bladed weapon in her life besides knives Ami took hers with a bit of hesitance. "Sorry, this is all I could get on such short notice."

The scabbards were plain but well made and Ami had a feeling the swords they sheathed were of the same caliber. She was proven correct when Makoto withdrew hers to check the blade. The early morning sunlight glinted on the straight blade, reflecting a slash of light back onto the brunette's face. A small 'ooh' of wonder rested on the Traveler's lips and Ami knew then the woman did not have any experience with the weapon though it would not remain that way for long. Thinking back to their scrabbles with the Muur-Kami and even the many-legged creature, Makoto had reacted instinctively. The Traveler had a warrior's spirit contained within her powerhouse of a body.

"Is this necessary?" Ami offered the question but she knew as well as anyone that anyone that anything could be out there. Their last night on the road into town provided a perfect example.

Striding to one of the horses Minako mounted the saddle with ease. "I hope not but its a good precaution nonetheless. I would suggest you attach them to your person." They did as she recommended making quick work of donning the weapons. Ami felt the unfamiliar weight of the sword resting against her thigh and hoped she wouldn't actually have to use it. She feared there was a possibility she might do more harm than good.

Their travel bags affixed to the horses, Ami and Makoto mounted as well. They wished the attendants a good day and took off at a trot; Minako in the lead as she led them down the wide main road of the town, heading in the same direction they traversed yesterday. This time Mako was the one who piped up with a query. "You mentioned speed is essential?"

Minako turned to Mako with a quick smile,"Three reasons: the first being when summoned by the Neo-Queen it does you well to make haste. The second: I have important news to share with the Neo-Queen and her advisor and third- the horses are a precaution as well-outrunning the enemy instead of engaging."

Ami who rode along Minako's left flank while Makoto rode on the woman's right thought it was rather clever of Minako to use the horses to their advantage. She admitted this to the blonde not without some admiration. They drew to the edge of town passing the large gates and before they took off into a gallop Ami sent a quick prayer up to her mother that things would right this time and their short journey uneventful.

-x-x-x-

Haruka took the lit torch Azul handed her and stepped into the mouth of the gloom-filled cave. All signs led her here to the opening and she dismounted without a word. The two other knightes accompanying her did the same. Morning had already arrived and she hoped their search would be over soon. They already suffered losses and it was one knighte too many. Haruka's heart ached and her eyes burned but her face remained emotionless. The stillness of the clearing after battle had stayed with her. Throughout the rest of the night she wondered what could she have done differently?

_What if __I had told Mago to ignore the depression and ridden away from that place? Would Mago still be alive? Would it have made a difference?_

These thoughts plagued her as the moon overhead gradually moved towards the horizon and the sun began to make an appearance in its stead. The blonde knighte recognized her pain at losing Mago could not compare to that of what Sheik was feeling. She grieved for them both. Sheik had refused to move from beside Mago's form and she had also refused to have them move Mago's body. In the end Haruka had left the knighte in the clearing beside her beloved with Lane for backup should the need arise. They would rendezvous with the two once Haruka found what she was looking for.

Behind her Dali and Azul footsteps seemed especially loud in the quiet cavern. Exploring the cave showed it was a nondescript space in which an animal might live, a crunch underfoot confirmed her guess. But by the looks of things whatever animal it might have been no longer resided there. As they followed the walls around she could see the hollow was not that large, perhaps the size of her bedroom with a low ceiling but as she neared the rear walls a small opening revealed itself. She called the other knightes to her at the discovery.

Small and narrow, the opening only had room for one person. The would have to go in single file. Haruka decided to go first torch in one hand, her other hand rested on the hilt of her sword. As she took a few steps further in Haruka realized she had no room to maneuver with her sword if she needed to and the thought almost filled her with panic before she reined it in. Her duty to the Neo-Queen came first and she would not be impeded by such distracting thoughts.

The path began to lead further down with no end in sight. The kept on going in silence caught between the past and the future; the battle and loss of the night before and what they might find at the end of the path. Haruka estimated twenty minutes might have gone by since they began the descent when a freezing blast of wind rushed over her. She shivered involuntarily, even her teeth chattered and her torch was extinguished, the flames outed in an instant. But what seemed infinitely worse was the wretchedness that took over her soul completely.

Before she could even recognize the emotion the feeling was gone and so was the cold wind. From behind her came the frantic call of her name in the dark.

"Tenoh-shi!" It sounded like Dali but it could have been Azul for all she knew. The passage seemed to distort their voices until she couldn't tell. She turned back and called out to them in the darkness.

"Dali, Azul-are you two alright?"

When the yeses came Haruka heaved a sigh of relief. She turned around again and noticed there seemed to be a glowing light somewhere ahead. It could have been thirty feet, or twice that distance but she was better off heading for the light instead of trying to re-ignite the torch in the darkness.

"I see a light ahead, we'll just move forward slowly," she raised the hand holding onto the hilt at her side and placed it against the cool rock wall of the pathway.

The narrow path led them out into a huge cavern. The knightes behind Haruka issued a 'wow' in unison at the sight before them. Haruka was just as awed as she stared at the large glowing crystals jutting out of the walls, even the sand underfoot glowed brightly. Pillars were dotted about the enormous hollow and the blonde could see several other small openings similar to the one they came from.

"We need to mark this exit," her voice was the only sound present in the cavern. It appeared as if the space was completely empty but she knew appearances could be deceiving. She still carried the torch with her and Dali pointed to it.

"We can use that to mark around here. There's enough soot on the end." The knighte approached her and Haruka handed the torch over. While the knighte smeared the charcoal around the doorway the tall blonde unsheathed her sword. Immediately she felt at ease and the others followed suit. The crunch of sand underfoot seemed to echo as they drew deeper into the cavern.

Far off, what seemed like the center of the grotto Haruka spied a group of pillars bunched together. Sword ready on approach she quickly sheathed it and ran forward. In between the strange cluster of pillars a crumpled form lay. The woman was unconscious, her breathing quiet, peaceful even. But the picture she gave was far from tranquil. Patches of dirt covered her frame and Haruka could easily see scratches, bruises and even blood. Her clothing was ripped and frayed in some places. A quiver with two arrows rested on her back but the head knighte could see no bow. Haruka kneeled and placed a hand on the woman's forehead. Worry knotted her brow when she felt the hot skin under her palm.

_How long has she been here like this? _

"We have to get her out of here," Haruka picked up the stranger with ease cradling the woman to her chest. "Come with me."

"What of our search, Tenoh-shi?" Azul asked on the way back to the way up. The other knighte lit the torch and proceeded into the tunnel in order to provide light for their trek back.

"There doesn't seem to be anything here right now. We'll return if we need to," Haruka nodded to the woman in her arms, "she's more important at the moment."

Azul gave a nod of acknowledgment and allowed her leader to enter the passage before taking up the rear. Haruka moved as fast as their surroundings would allow. Having lost a life under her command she was going to do her best to ensure this woman retained hers.

-x-x-x-

Hotaru stared at the book in front of her without seeing the words. A nightmare followed by a sleepless night assured she would have a long and tiresome day. And it was only ten bells. She yawned for what might have been the twentieth time, her eyes tearing up in reaction to the gesture. A sigh across the cloth covered wooden table caught her attention.

Ruby eyes glared at her in annoyance and Hotaru smiled at princess Chibiusa with a sheepish if apologetic grin. "I'm sorry."

"You should be!" Chibiusa, fifteen years-old and younger sister to the Neo-Queen, frowned, "We made plans to study remember?" A light blush lit the princess' cheeks and Hotaru wanted to smile at the cute expression but she held it in. "It's not everyday we get to be together without our tutors."

Hotaru nodded for it was rare for the princess to be without her guardian present. Somehow Chibiusa had convinced her sister to let her visit Hotaru minus guardian and tutor. They were going to study and then finally spend some time together with no interruptions or third parties on hand. Close in age, the two girls grew up together inseparable in their friendship. And now that their friendship had blossomed into something deeper they found it more difficult to actually spend time with the other.

"I know-it's just that I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately," as if to prove her point the dark-haired girl yawned again.

Chibiusa studied her face for a moment, "Come to think of it you're looking paler than usual." The pink twin-tailed girl stood up and came around to Hotaru's side of the table. She sat down on the bench next to Hotaru. "What's wrong?"

Hotaru placed her head on Chibiusa's shoulder, with an idle thought of how lovely the princess smelled. She yawned once more before answering, "I've been having a recurring nightmare. Every time it happens I can't go back to sleep. But by the time morning arrives I can never seem to remember what it's about exactly."

Hotaru, with her head down on the princess' shoulder, missed the concern that grew on Chibiusa's face. "Maybe we should ask Sets for help."

The girl's head shot up with a look of protest, "Oh no! I couldn't disturb Meioh-shi about something so trivial!" Hotaru was in awe of the Head Star Gazer and rather idolized her. She could not dream of disturbing the busy woman with a silly matter. Chibiusa however had no such compunction but when Hotaru shook her head firmly the princess closed her mouth and swallowed the argument she was about to make.

"Fine, we won't Setsuna. But I'm sure there's someone at the castle who can help. We can even go later if you'd like."

Hotaru sighed, "Chibiusa..."

"Please? I'm just worried about you. I won't shut up until you say yes." Chibiusa placed her hands on Hotaru's cheeks and squeezed.

"Okay, we'll go." Hotaru relented with a blush. Even though Chibiusa was squeezing her cheeks in an effort to be annoying she couldn't help but enjoy the other girl's touch. The aspiring Star-Gazer's heart galloped a little.

"Thank you," Chibiusa's squeezes changed into light caresses as her face drew closer. Their lips brushed each other once, twice before the kiss deepened and Hotaru forgot all about nightmares, studying and her idol Setsuna Meioh.

-x-x-x-

Minako estimated from the sun's position that it might be nearing eleven bells. She slowed the horse under her and the other horses did the same. Ahead was a small copse of trees near a stream that intersected the road. A wooden bridge extended over the shallow water and the clip-clop of horseshoes were loud as they crossed it at a trot. The copse offered a good resting place for travelers going to and from the castle.

"We'll take a little break here," the blonde said to the others before dismounting.

"Oh thank god!" Makoto cried in relief as the horse came to a stop. She almost fell off the animal while dismounting and Minako's lips twitched once and straightened out again.

"Are you okay?" Mina asked, hoping the amusement did not make it into her voice. Verdantia's dear savior appeared as if she needed saving herself. The brunette was looking rather disheveled as she held onto her rear.

"I'm fine but my ass sure as hell isn't," the woman growled while staring at the Healer's smooth dismount in apparent jealousy. Minako could tell even Ami was amused.

"You'll be fine soon as long as you move about a bit," Ami assured Makoto.

"Is this your way of telling me to walk it off?"

"Precisely," Minako grinned as she joined in.

"Bah! Whatever!" Makoto waved off their mirth as she rubbed her sore bottom, she didn't even bother trying to come up with a fitting response. She stretched her hands spread skyward and her spine cracked in several places before sitting down on the ground. "Ahh, sweet unmoving land!"

Minako reached into her saddle bag and withdrew something tied in cloth and a canteen. She handed them to the brunette, "I brought food. Could you untie that, please?" Grabbing the reins of Makoto and her own horse, Minako saw that Ami was already leading her horse to the stream. She led the other two and stood at the edge as they lowered their heads to the clear, cool water. The wind ruffled their manes as they drank deeply.

Standing among the horses Minako met Ami's azure eyes and nodded towards Makoto, "She's quite interesting, isn't she. Certainly not what I had expected."

"Yes, she is rather interesting," Ami's eyes held a hint of fondness for the brunette and Minako smiled at the Healer, "she might be exactly what we need. Though I cannot say I know what it is we require of her."

The Healer looked at her seriously for a moment before asking, "Do you know?"

Minako nodded, "I do. Though I believe it is a tale best left to the Neo-Queen." She left the horses to drink, Ami doing the same and they started walking back towards the brunette.

"It does not seem fair," Ami commented.

"Life never is," Minako responded knowing there was truth to the Healer's words.

* * *

><p><em>Your reviews are always w<em>_onderful to read dear readers! Thank you all so much!_


	16. Chapter 15: The Roads to Crystal Castle

_The usual disclaimers apply._

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen: The Roads to Crystal Castle: Part Two<p>

She awoke to an unfamiliar white ceiling above her. When the breeze blew the ceiling moved and there was a telltale hint of the sun beyond the whiteness. The breeze felt cool on her dry cheeks and chapped lips. Shifting her head, the white ceiling became the canvas cloth of a lean-to tent. Out past the opening of the tent shone the brightness of the mid-morning sun. The tent she was under sat at the edge of a clearing. A low campfire burned in the center of the campsite, a small pot perched atop the flames. High-pitched cries of birds could be heard both urgent and cajoling above the quiet whickering of horses. Struggling to sit upright she groaned at the amount of pain her body produced at the movement.

On any other day she might have heard the footsteps; her hearing was that acute. "How are you feeling?"

She glanced up into the tired face of the handsome blonde woman that squatted before her. Even on her haunches Rei could tell the woman was tall. A long-sleeve white tunic adorned her upper body, the sleeves were folded back almost to the elbows. Open at the throat, the end of the lace ties dangling down to the familiar design of a red fleur-de-lis in the center of the tunic. Brown leather vambraces protected the woman's wrists up to the middle of her forearms, matching the color of the brown breeches the woman wore. The silver hilt of a sword protruded from the sheathe hanging from her hip. Her blonde locks were damp although her skin was dry leaving Rei to think she just had a bath.

"Like I was trampled by a herd of wild horses," she replied; the words climbing out her parch throat sounding rough and dry.

"Hold on a moment," the woman stood up and stepped out of sight. She was back in a less than a minute. In one hand she carried a wooden cup filled with water which she passed to Rei. The raven-haired woman drank from it deeply feeling eternally grateful for the simple gesture.

When she was finished the blonde smiled at her but Rei detected a hint of sadness clinging to it as well, "Better?"

"Yes, thank you," Rei replied, the cool water had done much to sooth the dry, sore feeling in her throat.

"Good. I'm Haruka Tenoh, Head Knighte of the Royal Crystal. May I ask yours?" Haruka's introduction explained why she was wearing the symbol of the Neo-Queen. The red fleur-de-lis had been flown on white flags for the royal family since the beginning of time.

"Rei Hino," she answered automatically as she tried to process the questions circling in her mind. _How did I end up outdoors? Why was the Head Knighte here?_ And the most important of all-_what happened in the cave?_

"Rei, are you feeling well enough to answer some questions? Or do you need to rest more?"

Rei felt so tired she badly wanted to sleep but she couldn't afford to waste time. Her body also ached all over and she dreaded the prospect of simply moving. To top it all off she was starving; there was no recollection of her last meal-it had been that long ago. Her stomach growled, making a decision for her, "Tenoh-shi, would you happen to have any food to spare? I will answer all your questions in return."

"Fair enough," Haruka rose once more, her blonde hair touching the top of the tent, "and just Haruka is fine. I'll be back with something for you to eat." She strode to the center of the clearing towards the campfire and Rei took the opportunity to crawl out of the bedroll. She winced at the pain but endured it. After all, she would have to get going again soon. She had an idea it might be Haruka's own and was once again touched by the kindness of the woman. Rei intended to one day repay Haruka Tenoh's generosity but it wouldn't be today.

The murmur of low voices reached her ears, drawing closer to the tent before two women entered the campsite from her right. They were dressed similarly to Haruka, white tunics and brown pants with swords at their hips. Wet hair sparkled in the sunshine as the two strode to the campfire where the blonde was busily scooping out something into a bowl. Their just-washed appearance combined with Haruka's damp hair convinced Rei there was a body of water nearby where they washed up. She felt positively grimy in comparison but first things first. Namely food and Haruka's questions.

Haruka stood with the bowl in hand and nodded towards the tent. The women looked at Rei with relief mixed with a small amount of curiosity. The blonde's lips moved but her voice was too low for Rei to decipher the words. The women nodded respectfully at Haruka before turning to Rei and doing the same. Settling in front of the fire they unsheathed their weapons and set to cleaning the blades.

Haruka was back at her side in seconds as Rei flexed her legs before folding them in front of her body, leaving her knees pointing outwards. It was second nature for her to sit in a meditative pose and while doing so she missed the thoughtful look Haruka gave her. On another day she might have acted with more humility but the hunger inside her was too urgent and she accepted the proffered bowl with a simple but grateful "thank you" and began to eat. Haruka sat at her side silent and Rei found her appreciation for the tall woman growing. The blonde was a woman who seemed to know when to act appropriately.

At first her eyes were glued to the bowl in her hand as she methodically chewed the tough bits of flavorful meat and soft vegetables that dotted the stew. But as time went on and three-quarters of the contents had disappeared into her stomach Rei caught herself watching the tall woman from the corner of her eyes. Set in an arresting profile, calm navy blue eyes peered out towards the clearing, seeming to take in everything all at once. A slim straight nose was situated above firm lips with just a hint of a bracket line at the corners. The line suggested to Rei that Haruka might be entering or just entered her thirties but it made her no less attractive.

She suddenly caught herself and ruddy color filled her cheeks as she focused her mauve gaze on the bowl. _Ashtarte, what am I doing?_

"More?"

Rei looked up startled to find Haruka tilting her chin towards the bowl in her hands. She had been so focused she completely withdrawn into her own mind while mechanically eating. Just what was she thinking at a time like this? She shook her head to scatter the thoughts.

"No, I'm fine now, thank you." She asked the first question knowing Haruka's would demand a much longer response. "How did you find me?" Rei had truly thought she was going to die, cursed with the fate of wandering the caverns until she expired. She recalled the voice the one that called her _Fire Maven_. She had no idea what the term meant even as the flames surrounded and engulfed her. She put her thoughts aside when Haruka began to speak.

"I was directed by the Queen and the Head Star-Gazer to seek out anything strange and destroy it with my knightes. There was a beam of light that led me here. Beyond this clearing and past the trees, there's a cave. We followed the path leading down into a cavern unlike anything I've seen before. We found you collapsed on the floor in terrible shape. Might I ask how you ended up there?"

"Could I just ask you one question before I begin?"

The blonde gave Rei permission with a nod. "Did you find anything or anyone else?" she inquired as a reminder of the grimacing rows of teeth flashed across her eyes again.

"No," Haruka shook her head, her blonde bangs swaying in the breeze. The woman gave Rei a curious look and Rei realized her confusion was apparent on her face.

Rei figured it was best she start at the beginning and what better person to tell than a knighte. Specifically the Head Knighte. If she appealed the plight of those who depended on her then the Neo-Queen would have to help. And while Rei had her pride this was no time for it to rear its head.

"I'm a disciple of Ashtarte from a temple on the outskirts of a village across the river," Rei began her tale.

"Ila village?" Haruka interrupted.

Rei shook her head, "No, it's smaller and closer to the river, the village of Bianaz. The villagers have been coming to the temple to pray for help everyday because our food supplies in the south are disappearing. Our crops which had been growing well began to perish becoming nonexistent and fisherfolk are losing hope as well; the river is barely producing any food. There's been talk that the bigger villages aren't doing well either. Hunting parties and anyone that went south to investigate haven't returned."

"How long since this started?" Haruka asked, her brow furrowed in concern.

"Almost two weeks," Rei answered.

"But so quickly?!" Haruka was shocked.

"I don't understand it either," Rei concurred. "It started with the maize; it would have been a bountiful harvest if not for this occurrence. The villagers noticed a darkness close to the roots of the plants but even then it was too late. Soon after the entire field darkened, wilted. When the villagers told me I couldn't believe it. I went to see for myself, it was as if the ground itself had poisoned the maize. The fruits trees and other crops came right after. The leftovers from the last harvest is what's sustaining the village right now. I came north, hoping I could find any source of food but I haven't had much luck. But it turns out some creature is attacking the birk and whatever else it could find."

She couldn't hide her anger and revulsion, her body shook with it as she remembered the serpentine creature with many legs.

"A creature? Like what?"

Rei gave a description adding, "there's more. I killed a few but there are more out there."

Haruka held a thumb to her lips, a musing gesture. "You're right, we've been out here for a few days and have hardly run into any wildlife except for last night." A trace of anger showed itself on the blonde's face for the first time and piqued Rei's curiousity. It disappeared when Haruka looked at her directly again, "You killed the creature you said? I assume you had a bow when you set out?"

"Yes, the only weapon I am truly skilled at. It seems I lost it when I fell." Now that she was out of the darkness the loss of the bow hit her. Sadness colored her words; the bow was a prized possession, an item she really valued among her meager belongings. It had been given to Rei by the _Alosso, _the disciple of highest esteem in charge of the temple on her eighteenth birthday. For eight years it had served her well and she wished she had kept a better grip on it at least. But she realized the _Alosso _would point out in the end it was just a bow and could not compare to Rei's own life.

She sent a silent prayer of thanks to Ashtarte before resuming her story. Haruka listened intently, her expression grim as Rei recounted her experience underground.

-x-x-x-

The sun did not sit directly overhead but the heat of the day would have been overbearing if not for the breezes flowing from the west. A faint scent of the sea rode on the winds and Makoto closed her eyes and lifted her face skyward. Cool airy fingers brushed over her face and exposed neck, blowing through the unlaced top of her green tunic, rustling the ends of her sleeves and the chocolatey bangs that fell over her forehead.

The lush greenery surrounding her was seemed to be alive as the wind made its presence known. Here she was truly surrounded by nature and as she fell backward into the carpet of grass below the trees she let loose a sigh. Glancing toward the stream Makoto noticed the Healer and Minako were engaged in conversation. They appeared to be two friends engrossed in a serious discussion and Makoto had every intention of asking what it was about. But until they came back to the shade under the trees she was going to close her eyes and simply enjoy the soft puffs of breeze the sea happened to send her way.

Her breath evened out and she might have even been asleep for a second but none of it mattered when a scream pierced the air. On her feet instantly, she realized neither woman had screamed because the sound came from beyond their position and it was ongoing.

The forelegs of Mako's horse pawed the air wildly while the rear legs and torso were being hauled backwards into the stream. The other two horses had bolted and were long gone from the copse at the first sign of danger. The surreal feeling Makoto had experienced during the encounter with the Muur-Kami returned to her. But it wasn't the same beast. The unaccustomed weight of the short sword which hung on her hips now felt comfortable and reassuring; she automatically reached for it as her quickening footsteps took her to the spot where Ami and Minako stood.

* * *

><p>Chapter notes:<p>

_Alosso - would be considered an equivalent of an abbot or abbess serving at any temple throughout Verdantia. _


	17. Chapter 16: The Roads to Crystal Castle

_Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and its characters do not belong to me, nor will they ever. I do take responsibility for this plot and original characters however._

* * *

><p>Index(Usually I put these below the chapter but I believe it might make a lot more sense to have a little knowledge before reading the chapter itself.)<p>

Nannam: grandparent, often used with a name to pinpoint which grandparent is being referred to.

Niphropid: taken from the term nephropidae(in our world), the family name for lobster. Niphropids are casually called fropids by Verdantians and there are two types, river fropids that usually grow to the size of a child's hand and sea fropids which can grow up to two feet in length. They are typically yellow-ochre in color.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Sixteen: The Roads to Crystal Castle: Part Three<span>

Haruka listened to Rei's tale attentively, her mind whirling with the strangeness of the disciple's tale but she made no comment. Whatever creature the woman had encountered, it was the same creature they had been sent to destroy. But Haruka knew from Rei's description that it wasn't a creature the knightes could actually kill. From the woman's details it seemed more intangible than tangible. Would it even have been possible to harm it? _Just what the hell is Meioh-shi playing at? _Did the advisor know exactly what awaited them in the cavern? Haruka flashed back to the night of the meeting with Meioh-shi and the Neo-Queen. _No, the advisor had not known. _Rei's story was not over and she stilled her thoughts to listen but when Rei uttered the words _Fire Maven_ Haruka gave a start, unaware that a strange light of recognition flashed in her eyes.

"..I stepped forward into the cluster of pillars, urged on by the calm voice, surrounded by fire that I couldn't feel. The screaming of the-the-_thing _increased with every step I took and I felt as if my skull could no longer contain all its anger and hatred; I felt as if my skull would crack open from the sheer pressure of it all. When I reached the center the flames that burned around me seemed to gush inward before exploding out into a giant flame. The screams, deafening to begin with became louder just when I thought it was not possible. I couldn't take the noise in my head anymore. I think I blacked out after that. My last thought was that I had been brought here to die."

Rei paused, unsure of what else she could say. It was obvious she thought Haruka would show disbelief but she continued when the knighte did no such thing. Indeed, her tale was unusual but the blonde woman's intuition told her stranger things were to come.

"If it wasn't for you and your knightes appearing I don't think I would have made it after all. Do you know what that thing was? Do you think it's still alive?" Rei apparently had many more questions but she awaited the head knighte's response instead of continuing with the rest. Perhaps she felt there were only so many queries Haruka could answer at a time and the blonde woman appreciated the fact that Rei held back.

"I think we were meant to be here but I cannot give you a definite answer about the nature of the creature. And whether it's alive or not, I have no answer for that either. We made a second trip into the cavern after we found you and it was completely empty except for the eerie glow of the crystals. I think whatever happened down there, you made more of a difference than the knightes could have." _Perhaps Meioh-shi knew this, or anticipated it?_ Haruka's uncertainty blew away the moment the thought occurred. What if they weren't here for the beast itself...but for Rei? She looked at the dark-haired woman once more and sensed there was something in the woman that seemed indecipherable. Something untouchable. But it still did not answer the question of whether the thing was alive or dead.

Rei's face held a prickle of apprehension and the blonde woman understood and shared the feeling. She did not like knowing there was a possibility that a threat existed free to do damage wherever it pleased. There was a reason the Neo-Queen and Meioh-shi wanted it destroyed.

Haruka swiped her hand through her hair to dull the underlying frustration. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you because I don't rightly know about all that is happening. When I heard the words fire maven I remembered a tale my nannam Etsuko told me. It bothers me because I can't recall it perfectly. But even if I did I doubt it would help very much. I think the only person who can truly give us answers now is the Neo-Queen's advisor. You have to come with me to the castle."

"But what about my village?"

Haruka did not hesitate but answered immediately," Dali and Azul will aid your village and you will ride with me to the castle. I will dispatch more knightes and request a caravan with supplies for your people." The decision appeased Rei but in Haruka it awakened an urgent need to see her family; to hug both Michiru and Hotaru. She needed assurance they were both alive and well. But duty came first and escorting Rei to the castle and making sure the other villages in the southeast region were safe was a priority.

-x-x-x-

At first, Ami thought she was looking at a ridiculously overgrown niphropid but instead of the usual six legs plus a pair of claws this one had eight with the addition of two massive pincers. Each claw was quarter the size of the poor horse it was currently dragging away. She could only look on in shock. The horse bucked in an attempt to escape and the backlash to its rebellion was immediate. The tail of the niphropid rose up and Ami was horrified to see instead of the usual fan made of iridescent scales, a wickedly pointed tip was attached to a whip-like tail. A drop of dark liquid leaked from the bladed tip and splattered onto the horse's rump. The horse screamed even louder than before as the liquid dissolved everything it came in contact with. Ami ached for the animal knowing she had to do something for it. The fropid's tail dropped back out of sight, awaiting the next moment to strike.

She ran towards the niphropid crossing the stream in a flash, ignoring the water that entered her boots and dripped off the lower ends of her skirt. In her mind she might have been screaming, _What are you doing?! _But she was already near the horse and its attacker; her sword outstretched unable to track the exact moment she had withdrawn it from the scabbard. There was a curious sound of a puzzled croak buried underneath the wailing of the horse when her sword made contact with the nearest claw. But her strike was in vain as the blow glanced off the carapace of the large crustacean. It backed away, mandibles clicking furiously in the midst of its unexpected retreat of what Ami estimated to be twenty yards.

Just then a blur flew past and she realized it was Makoto, short sword in hand. She had forgotten all else the moment Makoto's mount screamed. Minako followed two steps behind the brunette, whip ready for battle, her lips a grim line. There was no need for words between the three, it was obvious they had to do something.

But it was too late for the horse. The animal's struggling ceased and Ami could see the life depart from the poor horse. The niphropid callously flung it's body aside as if it weighed nothing.

"Shit!" Makoto ground out from between clashed teeth her legs coming to a stop a few feet away from the creature. Ami did not have to see the brunette to know Makoto's face wore an intense frown, her viridian eyes narrowed. Minako seemed eerily calm and composed compared to Makoto but Ami could sense a deathly aura emanating from the woman beside her.

"We can't rush in," the Healer warned even though she had done exactly a few moments before, " the tail is incredibly dangerous, not to mention poisonous." The fropid chittered to itself quietly; having lost interest in the horse it watched them carefully, as if sizing up the three women as a meal.

"Leave it to me," Minako said coolly as she took a step forward cautiously. She moved in a wide arc, walking sideways. Her cool blue gaze did not stray from the giant fropid. A quick motion of her wrist made the whip crack above the creature's claws. The sound agitated it, the claws rising quickly to snatch at the offending item but it was already gone.

The tail rose again and Minako quickly seized her chance, darting forward before dancing out of the claw's reach. "This way, handsome." Another quick flick of her wrist and the whip cracked in the air loudly. The claws rose up again. Ami was worried the fropid would suddenly shoot forward and catch the blonde off-guard. She glanced toward the brunette when she sensed the woman was no longer nearby.

Makoto was making a slow circle behind the fropid, and Ami understood perfectly what was happening. Their positions formed the shape of a crude triangle with the niphropid in the middle. But the plan would be difficult to execute if she didn't step in to help.

-x-x-x-

Rei dismounted from Azrael, parting from the warmth of Haruka's strong back with a tiny amount of reluctance when the horse came to a stop. It was a chaotic scene in the clearing, the trees had fallen forward into a huge gap in the ground, their roots exposed and reaching skyward, pleading with the gods hiding behind the clouds to restore order to their once peaceful and rightful world. On the ride over Haruka had given her a succinct version of the story and it took a moment for Rei to reconcile the tale and the actual scene in front of her. There was also a familiarity to the clearing and Rei was about to mention that to the knighte who dismounted behind her.

But her tongue stilled when her gaze fell upon the others of the clearing and a deep feeling of melancholy bloomed in her chest. For Haruka had not mentioned the loss of a knighte and now Rei understood why the woman seemed to display anger and sadness in the odd moments between the lapses of their conversations.

A powerfully built woman stroked the hair of another whose head rested in her lap but Rei could see immediately there was no life left in the woman whose body rested on the ground. Rei did not have to be told the two had shared a special bond. It was apparent in the gentle stroking, it lived in between the cracks of grief the knighte wore. Rei's heart hurt for the strangers.

A few feet away the remains of a campfire emitted a wispy thin trail of smoke. The ground showed traces of rust-colored patches and evidence of several large objects as they were dragged away. All the trails converged at some point towards her left and as she followed them with somber mauve eyes she was horrified to find a ghastly display of carcasses piled together in one spot.

"Tenoh-shi...," the voice that came from her right was low and firm. She turned to find a tired looking young knighte had approached them while she focused on the carcasses.

"Lane," Haruka rested a hand on the young woman's shoulder lightly," it's good to see you again. Was there any trouble?" The query was directed at Lane but Rei noticed the blonde's concerned gaze rested on the other knighte in the clearing before coming back to the young knighte.

"No, it's been quiet. Sheik's been like that since you left, she refused to move or let go of Mago's body and I figured it would be best to leave her be for now. I built a fire and moved the creatures with the help of the horses." At the mention of horses Rei looked around but found no sign of the four legged animals other than Haruka's.

Lane's amber gaze of curiosity came to rest on Rei and the young knighte answered her unasked question, "I took them to a lake nearby to relax and cool off."

Haruka's hand gave gentle squeeze of approval on Lane's shoulder. "You did well, thank you." The Head Knighte then turned to Rei. "This is Rei Hino, a disciple of Ashtarte. She'll be traveling with us to the castle."

Lane gave a bow, a gesture of respect, "Good day, Miss Hino. I am Lane Ryosuke, knighte of the Crystal."

Haruka excused herself and took off towards the direction of Sheik and her beloved leaving Rei to respond in kind to Lane. The disciple of Ashtarte found a small bit of comfort in the familiar custom of daily life after the harrowing ordeal in the cavern. The idea that the unknown threat might still exist and the discovery of a knighte's death coupled with her experience during the last couple of days was beginning to take a toll on her. But looking into the face of Lane and remembering Haruka's expressions made Rei acknowledge that she wasn't the only one who was having a difficult time. Her aches and bruises were testament to her being alive and well and it was nothing compared to the loss her new companions shared.

The day was hot, the sun high in the sky when they finished building the pyre. Haruka and Lane and Rei herself had done all the work while Sheik stayed with Mago. She sat numbed and still, every so often softly caressing the side of the deceased knighte's face. She had ignored all pleas from Haruka who displayed infinite patience with the grieving woman. Despite the streak of underlying frustration the Head knighte was careful not to let it show to her subordinates but Rei was perceptive enough to pick up on it.

_After multiple attempts by Haruka to speak to the bereft Sheik, Rei had sent the Head Knighte a questioning glance. Haruka nodded, stood and walked off to join Lane leaving Rei standing beside the quiet knighte._

_"Mind if I sit?" Rei asked casually. Haruka had introduced her earlier to the grieving woman but Rei was uncertain as to whether the woman had really cared if another had joined their party._

_Sheik gave a lackluster shrug and Rei took it as permission to sit. Lowering herself to the grass she let silence cover them for a moment, unsure of what to say, unsure of where to even begin. The Alosso was the one to oversee anything death related, the one who had all the right words to comfort the grieving. Time and time again, Rei had observed services but she still felt rather immature, questioning whether she could ever be like the head disciple if the time ever came. _

_Perhaps her choice to remain silent was the right one because Sheik was the one who spoke first, voice rusty from disuse, "It hasn't even been a year. I thought we had all the time in the world." _

_Rei's response came in the manner of watering eyes, the sudden prickle of tears. Her lips parted for a moment but she closed them again abruptly. _

_''I can't make sense of it. She's here. She's right here. Why can't I feel her anymore?" Tears ran freely down Sheik's dirt and blood stained face. Rei placed her palm atop the back of the knighte's hand which gripped Mago's pale fingers. She squeezed the woman's hand, soft warms palms enveloping Sheik's knuckles in a gentle embrace. _

_Her other hand went straight to Sheik's forehead for a moment,"Mago is here," before moving down to the left side of the woman's chest, "and here. She will always be with you. Even as she traverses an unknown realm now, you will meet her again, an infinite number of times, in an infinite number of places. No matter what form, Mago's heart will recognize yours and you will recognize hers. The teachings of Ashtarte tell us death is but the beginning."_

_The tears Sheik shed became rivers, her sobs heartbreaking. "I ca-, I can't leave her like this." _

_"Will you let us take care of it?" Rei asked softly._

_Sheik nodded and Rei stood, making a beeline straight for the other knightes, her current purpose setting everything else in her heart aside. _

They stood around the pyre, Sheik standing on the left side of Mago's body, closest to the heart. Rei stood at the head and Haruka and Lane situated themselves on the right. Lane held a lit torch, awaiting the signal from Rei. Rei in turn glanced at Sheik who gave an almost imperceptible nod. The dark-haired woman's voice was high and clear as it rose on the early afternoon breeze. Even on the hot day it carried a hint of chill, cooling the sweat on their brows as Rei sang of bitter partings and eventual meetings. Sheik lowered her face to Mago and bestowed what Rei thought might have been the softest kiss. Her voice faltered for a moment at the scene, her eyes watering afresh.

Lane not without her own tears passed Sheik the torch and even though Haruka's face was stoic her tears ran freely. Something stirred in Rei's heart at the sight of Haruka's mourning; respect, admiration and pain and an unknown emotion for a woman who cried at having lost one of her own.

* * *

><p><em>Writing this chapter was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I had a plan but plans have a way of going awry. I hope I captured the right mood for each scene. Thank you, for reading dear Readers! And thank you, new story followers!<em>


	18. Chapter 17: An Unexpected Team

_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi and its respective studios and publishers. It is not my property but I will claim the AU plot and original characters as mine. _

* * *

><p><em>AN: No index needed for this chapter. Also, there is only one scene but I'd like to think it's good enough to fill in as one chapter, though it may seem short as a chapter in comparison to the others. Anyway, enough of my blathering._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seventeen: An Unexpected Team<span>

Makoto caught sight of Minako attracting the monster's attention with her whip, the crack of it loud in the stillness. The moment it attacked the horse all other sounds of nature disappeared. She wasn't even sure why but she found herself instinctively moving behind the beast. It truly was an ugly thing, Mako thought. She wasn't sure if this was a typical creature of this world but she could tell even Ami and Minako seemed put out by the grossness of it. To Mako it looked like a lobster and scorpion mated and this was the offspring that coupling produced.

The tail worried her. Twice as much as the two giant pincers protecting its front. Could the poisonous tail reach back and attack her? She had no idea but it was worth finding out; it would certainly make this fight a lot easier if it couldn't. But her intuition told her things wouldn't go so smoothly. The tail rose again as Minako continued to catch the creature's attention. Ten feet behind the monster, Mako could make out what sounded like low, angry chatter from the scorpilobster, as she nicknamed it.

Once more she heard the thwack of the whip. The creature dashed forward surprisingly quick, snatching the end of the whip midair with a claw. From the corner of her eye Makoto could see Minako stumble forward and fall as the scorpilobster withdrew a few feet. A sound emerged from between the mandibles, eerily familiar as it was strange. And then it hit her, it was laughing. Memories of the Muur-Kami's arrogance as it played with her and Ami surfaced, the emotion following it quick, dark fury and Makoto didn't even think, she rushed behind the creature, slashing the juncture where the tail emerged from its body. The blow was ineffective, glancing off the thick shell exterior and she raised her sword to try one more time.

Makoto didn't quite know what happened after that. One moment her hands were on the sword mid-swing and the next moment she was laying on the ground a good thirty feet away. The right side of her torso was alive with pain, her vision dark. As she stared above her the sky brightened into the vivid blue of Ami's eyes and she gasped for air, coughing and choking as she clambered to her knees. The sound of Ami's frantic voice could be heard screaming her name and when she looked up in the woman's direction the creature was a few feet away, ready to bear down on her.

Minako and Ami were behind it, the blonde directly attacking the scorpilobster with her with whip to no avail. Ami was also attacking the creature from behind but her attacks bounced off the dark umber chitin. It was ignoring them completely and was aiming with Mako with a single-minded purpose. Its tail, arched above and ready to attack wavered momentarily and the brunette knew, she had to take this chance to move or she would be skewered in seconds. She agilely rolled to the side, out of the way of its pincers. The tail came down swiftly but she was already gone and the tip of the tail was buried in the earth, so great was the power behind the strike.

Standing to the side her hands were felt empty, her sword had been lost the moment the tail struck her in the torso and sent her flying. Ami, sensing her plight called out to her.

"Mako!" The brunette looked in the Healer's direction and Ami threw the sword she had been swinging at the creature in futility. Makoto caught it, a quick sigh of relief escaping past her lips as her fingers and palm wrapped around the hilt. The pain in her side was relentless and she breathed in and out hoping it would abate with the passing moments but it was no use. There was no more time for rest. The scorpilobster was wiggling its entire body from side to side now as it tried to withdraw its tail. Given that it was stuck, Makoto realized it was a good opportunity to find some sort of weakness.

It was obvious Ami had the same idea, had in fact beat her to it, "In between the tail segments!" the Healer yelled.

Minako in the mean time had doubled around the creature on the other side. Her whip end wrapped around the tail as it wriggled back and forth and she stepped backwards, pulling with all her might in order to prevent the tail from coming loose. The claws nipped the air attempting to dislodge the whip but could not reach it as Minako had aimed for the highest point in the arch of the tail.

Mako stepped closer, staring at the tail, particularly in between the segments which showed a white-ish contrast to the dark brown of the chitin.

"Makoto, hurry," Minako ground out between gritted teeth. The blonde sounded as if she was at her limit and Makoto took one step back, aimed for one of the fine segment lines at the the height of her shoulder and swung the short sword with as much force as possible.

The scorpilobster reacted immediately, its entire body shuddering when Makoto's sword embedded itself halfway through the tail. There was no chattering now but outright squealing and the claws disregarded Minako's whip and aimed for Makoto instead. The brunette tugged on the sword, removing it with visible effort. A dark gooey liquid instead of red blood sprayed from the wound. The flesh, if it could be called that was just as tough as the outside of the creature. She sidestepped left quickly, out of bounds from the pincers, bringing the sword up to block the left one which was closest. A dull clank was heard as chitin met steel followed by a second clank and Makoto turned to her right in surprise, Ami was there at her side, sword blocking the right pincer with all her might as the brunette pushed back the left one.

The tail came loose from the ground and Mina was not strong enough to hold it back even though it was injured. She jerked her wrist, the whip came away neatly and in mere seconds it was rolled up and tucked away at her side.

"I have an idea," the blonde called out to both Makoto and Ami, "you two keep holding off the claws!" Before they could both respond Minako leapt and landed on the smooth shiny head of the lobster, bracing herself on one hand and a bent knee. The tail wobbled, rising up high to strike as the scorpilobster made known its agitation. Down came the tail and Makoto whispered _shit!_ even as she hoped Minako knew what she was doing. The blonde apparently did as she jumped off the head of the creature to a safe distance just as it began its descent.

_Does she think she's Catwoman?, _the odd thought came to Makoto even as admiration blossomed in her. The bladed tail-tip crashed atop the creature's head and it squealed again, simultaneously as a loud crack rent the air. Both Ami and Mako jumped back, away from the reach of the claws. They did not need to worry however, the beast's claws stretched back towards its head as if to cradle the suddenly vulnerable area.

"Now Mako, use your sword!" Minako yelled in the hot, still day as she came around to the front of the creature.

"I'll take the tail," Ami breathed and was suddenly gone from Makoto's side. She made a wide circle around the right side of the creature and disappeared from sight.

"I'll distract it," Minako came forward, whip in hand again.

Leaving the front of the scorpilobster to Mina, Makoto ran around the left. Now that she was beyond the reach of the claws she took a few steps back then ran as fast as she could. She wouldn't be able to jump like Mina but two of the creatures legs were bent in such a position that she could use them as steps to gain access to the top of the head.

Her feet flew above the blades of grass, up, up and it was easier that she imagined, jumping up the leg-steps and onto the head. But once at the top her feet could not find purchase, the shell sleeker and more slippery than she thought. _Mina made this look so easy! _She looked down and right in front of her eyes was a large crack with the same dark liquid oozing through. Without hesitation, even as her feet slid on the surface of the carapace she plunged the sword downward with as much strength she could muster and it slid in all the way to the hilt. The noise the scorpilobster made was low at first before it began to build in crescendo.

"Move Mako!", the scream was behind her, barely heard over the increasing din and she jumped up and away from the beast as the tail came crashing down once more. Except, as Makoto turned to look back, the tail seemed more like a felled tree. Delirious with sudden exhaustion Makoto had the urge to yell _timber! _but refrained herself somehow. She laughed instead, even as the shrieking felt like it would make her eardrum explode because one look at the monster and she knew it was done for. The body of the beast was shuddering, its claws motioning in a frenzied manner.

Her feet collapsed under her, her butt connecting to the hard ground due to the unexpected weakness of her knees. Her body was wet with sweat, her clothing covered with dust and all of it was unnoticed as Ami and Minako joined her. Their eyes were glued to the monster as the wailing died down; the legs finally gave way and the huge body connected with the earth. The ground shook at the impact.

Dirt and sweat streaked the faces of both Minako and Ami but beneath it the women wore matching expressions of relief and exhaustion. Mako let herself fall backwards into the grass, her gaze going directly into the everblue sky, the same one she had been staring up at not so long ago before the creature had made itself known. If it wasn't for the pain at her side, her heavy breathing, the sweat soaked clothing and dust covered body she would have thought she imagined the whole thing.

* * *

><p><em>Battle scenes are so hard to do! And this is supposed to be a simple one. o.o; Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcome, appreciated and motivating! <em>


	19. Chapter 18: The Blood of a Mer

_The usual disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon, blah blah..._

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen: The Blood of a Mer<p>

The sound of dripping water, echoing loudly might have woken her. It could have even been the fact that she was lying on uneven ground; parts of it poking at her body and making sleep impossible. Or maybe just being in an unfamiliar place. Michiru sat upright and perused her surroundings. The cave was awash with blue light the source of it emanating from clumps of translucent mushrooms growing out from the walls. There was no other sound except for the drops leaking from above. In another time and place the steady drips might have served as an aid, a metronome beckoning drowsy feelings of sleep.

But now the only thing it brought her was alarm. The last thing she remembered was the dragonfish bearing down on the ship and swallowing her whole.

_What happened to the ship? To Reggie, the crew and everyone else? _Her blood ran cold, hoping they were alive and well but there was no guarantee that they made it to safety. _Ashtarte, I hope they're alive! And Haruka-_

A sound, much different from the dripping of water made it to her ears and interrupted her thoughts. _A splash? _

Michiru stood, shivering as she did, realizing her clothing was damp, her cape torn in spots. Despite that she drew her cape closer; the cave was much colder than she initially thought. A shimmering in the distance caught her attention and she realized what it was immediately. She had not spent a lifetime at sea for naught. The glimmer was caused by the blue light reflecting off the surface of water. _A pool of water? _It was indeed quite a large pool, taking up half the size of the cavern she noticed and as she spun around in a circle the knowledge struck her that she was in an underwater grotto. There was no exit from the current room she was in therefore the only way out was to swim. But how far underwater was she? She had no way of judging the depth of the location, it was possible she would drown before making it to the surface.

Another splash reached her ears, louder than the first; there was something in the water. Again it came, the sound of something flat striking the surface of the water and sending salty droplets flying. They shone in the air but for a moment before becoming one with the large body of water again. But whatever created the commotion was too quick for her to spot.

_The dragonfish?_ Was it coming back to actually finish her off this time? Michiru shivered again, dread mixing with cold traveling up her spine.

One more splash, off to the side on her right but closer this time and Michiru turned her head in the direction quickly hoping to catch sight of whatever was in the water. But this time she took a quick step back in shock at the unexpected sight her eyes encountered. A pasty-white form with what appeared to be hair almost like seaweed protruded from the pool. The face and neck were shaped like a human's but the eyes were all dark. There was no distinguishing pupils or iris, only the reflection of light glanced off the dark eyeballs. A small bump where the nose was usually located was marked with two slits but it was the mouth that troubled Michiru the most. The shoulders and lower body were still submerged underwater.

Thin lips parted to show rows of sharpened teeth interlocked into a smile that made Michiru nervous. She suppressed a shiver as the creature continued to stare at her. Michiru couldn't be sure how much time had passed, she was only certain that the thing seemed to be assessing her. Separated by fifteen feet of a combination of water and land Michiru felt uneasy but waited to see the thing's next movement. What came was rather bizarre; its teeth unlocked and Michiru could see a stubby, dirty pink tongue as it began to screech in a language she had never heard before. The only thing she could clearly make out was the word _neptune _though it was not a word she knew. The words did convey however that the creature meant no harm. It was a sense deep inside that welled up in her, reassuring her that whatever danger she faced it was not from this creature, whatever it was and however creepy its appearance.

The chattering ceased as abruptly as it began and Michiru could see it was waiting for some sort of response from her. The head cocked to one side as it looked at her. At a loss for words, she took a step forward then another to show she was not scared anymore.

"Ah...um...Wha-who are you?" Michiru asked, striving for normalcy. For a moment Haruka's face floated by in her mind, the blonde's expression questioning with one perked eyebrow. She could imagine the head knighte's voice asking, _what are you doing?_

_I'm making the best of the situation, if you don't mind._

Thoughts of Haruka were put aside when the creature spoke once again, in more guttural tones. Michiru drew closer to the edge of the water, though she still could not comprehend a thing that was spoken.

She shook her head from side to side, regret showing on her face, "I'm sorry, I still don't understand you."

There was no response this time, the thing dove underwater and Michiru faced a moment of panic when she thought about being stuck in the grotto all by herself again. The panic turned to relief when the creature appeared from under the surface of the water near her feet.

"Myrrdiahh," the creature gargled as it rose higher. Michiru could see the top half of the torso and arms as it clung to the ledge leading up from the water. The arms and body were thin but strong, wiry muscles apparent under glistening skin. The hands had a webbed appearance, the fingers tipped with what looked like short sharp talons in place of fingernails. She glanced back at the face,the creature's expression almost earnest. She kneeled in order to get closer, hesitantly reaching out to touch the clammy hand that held onto the ledge. As their hands connected the creature spoke again.

"I am Myrrdiahh," the introduction spoken in her own language stunned Michiru. She was so surprised she fell back onto her rear.

Myrrdiahh spoke again in an effort to reassure her, "Do not be afraid, child of Ashtarte and daughter of Neptune, I mean no harm."

Now that she was calmer Michiru thought it would be incredibly rude not to introduce herself especially since Myrrdiahh had done so first in an attempt to soothe her. "I am Michiru Kaioh, Head Captain of Neo-Queen Serenity's Royal Navy."

Myrrdiahh did not seem too impressed by her title but Michiru was not offended. She went through the motions more for herself than for the creature in front of her. "Myrrdiahh, how did I end up here? There was a dragonfish, it attacked my ship and my people. Do you know if they survived?"

The creature shook its head, "I do not know the fate of the others, nor of the dragonfish. I found you in the depths of the sea and brought you here, daughter of Neptune."

"Who is this Neptune you mention?" Michiru was puzzled especially since Myrrdiahh insisted on referring to Michiru as Neptune's daughter.

"My people are known as the Mer,and Neptune is our mother. Therefore, we are all Neptune's daughters. Even you have the blood of Neptune flowing in your veins."

"I-I don't understand-" Michiru's mind was awhirl as she tried to grasp the knowledge Myrrdiahh shared with her.

"How can I share the blood of a Mer? I am human..." Her confusion died away as an epiphany came to her. "...the sea...I always feel at peace in the sea. As a child, for as long as I can remember. The sea was my first friend...I feel, connected somehow."

"And if you are away for too long, it calls you back, does it not?" Myrrdiahh added, "You even built your home by the water's edge. You may look the part of a human but underneath the skin and flesh your blood is that of a Mer. Do not deny it, for it is the only way to save yourself and the land you love."

Michiru was curious why Myrrdiahh mentioned the land, she felt like she couldn't keep up with all the Mer was telling her. "What's wrong with the lan-"

She was interrupted by a sudden shaking of the cave, small rocks pelting her as they fell from above. There was a faraway sound, a crash of sorts followed by a loud crack and Myrrdiahh grabbed her by the hand urgently.

"There is no time left for talking. We must go now. It's coming."

Once more Michiru had too many questions, "Go where? How? What's coming? I might drown-"

Myrrdiahh squeezed her wrist with clammy fingers, "Have you forgotten already? You are a Mer, now swim!"

The shaking continued as more rocks began to tumble down, and Michiru was struck in the forehead by one the size of a fist. She could immediately feel the warmth of the blood as it flowed from the injury. The shock of cold water hit her as Myrrdiahh pulled her into the pool, diving down and immediately entering a tunnel the size of a carriage. She was tugged along by Myrrdiahh as the Mer swum quickly and Michiru's eyes opened wide as she spotted the lower half of the creature. Silver scales, glowing beautifully in the water covered Myrrdiahh starting from the navel all the way past her legs down to her feet. Instead of toes, two strong flipper-like fins grew from the limbs.

In the water Myrrdiahh seemed a different creature, less strange and more ethereal. Michiru couldn't take her eyes away from the Mer's form and Myrrdiahh towed her along for what seemed like miles underwater. Michiru had forgotten her fear of drowning, forgotten the fact that humans couldn't last long underwater without air. She could only focus on the magnificent creature and the hypnotic, fluid movements as they rode the currents in the underwater tunnels.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all for reading! Your questions, comments reviews and whatnot are more than welcome. <em>


	20. Chapter 19: Sad Tidings and Absent Stars

_The usual disclaimers apply-I do not own Sailor Moon nor its characters. This is a story that contains some amount of violence, and also relationships between women. _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nineteen: Sad Tidings and Absent Stars<span>

The large chamber occupied by Neo-Queen Serenity was fairly silent except for the occasional rustling of papers coming from the center of the room where the queen sat. Books on a wide range of topics lined the tall gleaming mahogany shelves which covered an entire wall of the chamber. The shelves were so tall they reached the ceiling of the chamber and often needed to be accessed by the ladder which had been built to move along the entire length of the shelves. Visiting diplomats appeared impressed by the structure and its many subjects and Serenity usually did not have the heart to tell them the castle's library was five times as large as the chamber and carried twenty times as many books. She did not care for boasting.

A third of the chamber's flooring like most of the castle was shining pale marble. In the center the rest of it was actually a circular patch of soil covered in a thick carpet of velvety grass. Serenity often went barefoot when she worked at her desk. The softness under her feet soothed her while numerous bills and proposals kept her attention. Opposite the entrance to the chamber on the far side of the room various flora were tended carefully. A small stream flowed out from one of the walls and wound its way in between the plants. Enormous windows provided light and allowed the vegetation to thrive, giving what might have been a rather officious and austere space a tranquil feeling. The light also made her silver hair shimmer and sparkle with highlights with every small movement of her head. Her blue eyes moved back and forth as they followed the lines of writing on the paper. Every so often she would reach out with a right hand, the skin of it so fair, to clasp a cup half-filled with amber liquid and bring it to her lips. An outsider would have taken her appearance at face value and assumed she was at peace.

A frown made its way to Neo-Queen Serenity's face as she continued to peruse the paper in front of her which required her signature. But it wasn't the contents of the paper that visibly upset her. Rather, her thoughts were with the royal advisor. No, that wasn't quite right-her thoughts were with Setsuna, her lover, not Setsuna the advisor. Although they had their own chambers they made sure to sleep together at a few times a week. On those nights Serenity's sleep were of a more restful nature than when she slept alone. Last night had been one of those nights but Setsuna had left the bed without a word and while Serenity was used to the woman's departure every so often she did not like it. More and more, lately Setsuna had been leaving her quarters hours before daylight's arrival. These departures in the middle of the night were done in silence and Serenity would find out she was alone once more when she shifted to the middle of the bed expecting to find the woman's warmth and encountering none of it instead.

No, she really did not have to like it but there were times when Setsuna had awoken because the stars were calling her. The queen understood those times. Setsuna was the Head Star Gazer after all. But the silent, secret almost stealthy leaving was what bothered Serenity. Setsuna, had always a serious woman from as long as Serenity could remember. The woman had always tried to maintain a balance between being the royal advisor and being Serenity's lover. But despite the line between those two things they had always remained close. Except lately Serenity had felt a distance that had begun to grow wider. Setsuna was disappearing more often without breathing a word to anyone and when she did return she claimed it was work.

Was it another woman? Serenity did not think so, she had no doubts about Setsuna's fidelity. She knew for certain the woman remained faithful to her. Besides, word usually spread quickly in the castle. She was very aware of the rumors and whispers flying about regarding herself and Setsuna. Mostly they involved her teasing the serious woman whenever they had a private moment together while working. Serenity usually enjoyed hearing the latest rumor of what the workers thought of their lascivious queen. Setsuna enjoying the advances of another woman would make the rounds like wildfire and so Serenity would have found out eventually. But even without the rumors Serenity was self-assured enough to know that Setsuna would never cheat. She truly trusted the woman. They had pledged their hearts to each other a long time ago and they had meant it.

But despite that trust her anxiety rose as she thought about what Setsuna could possibly be doing during these disappearances and wondered if there was a correlation with the Traveler's arrival in Verdantia. Footsteps were heard approaching the hallway before fading off in the distance as someone passed by the room she occupied. Silence coated her surroundings once more and the lack of noise made her look out towards the large windows that dotted the upper floors of Crystal Castle. Small birds flew by leisurely in the blue and gold tinted sky. Soon the sun would set on another day. Another day which would bring them closer to the eclipse. It would only last a few moments but such an innocent thing ushered in a danger that plagued their lands since time began.

She felt weary already and her true work had not even begun.

Quick footsteps approached her door again, and she could discern it was more than one person. She expected them to pass by like the previous worker but the door was swung open instead as her younger sister barged into the room. Hotaru followed behind the pink-haired princess, her footsteps hesitant to intrude the queen's royal work chamber unlike her girlfriend.

"Usagi, where's Setsuna? I can't find her anywhere," Chibiusa wasted no time with pleasantries and on any other occasion Serenity would have been the first to chastise her sister. But now that was the last thing on her mind as the words Chibiusa declared penetrated her consciousness. Despite not seeing Setsuna the entire day she had assumed the woman was somewhere in the castle and eventually they would encounter one another before the day ended. Her hand holding the feather plumed pen shook slightly as the anxiety she was holding at bay broke through her defenses and smothered her.

"What?" The word barely escaped her suddenly too dry mouth.

"She's missing. I've searched all over the castle. No one has seen her since last night."

"She's probably out doing research, you know how Setsuna is...,"Serenity's voice trailed off, the words sounding weak to her own ears.

Chibiusa's glance at the queen did not hide the perplexity she felt at Serenity's claim, "Has something happened?"

Serenity surmised it was high time she told Chibiusa about the current events and the future it heralded. But before she could even think of where to begin a knock sounded on the door which Hotaru had closed behind her gently.

Placing the plume down on her desk, Serenity's blue eyes sent a warning of patience to her younger sister before she called out for the woman outside to enter. The young woman, Kasha was the Queen's own squire and would not have interrupted unless she had important news. She had long dark hair which was tied back in a ponytail away from her face. A small fleur-de-lis adorned the pristine tunic she wore. She was an efficient and smart assistant and her appearance typically reflected that. Today though, she seemed quite nervous.

Making her way to the center of the room and to the front of Serenity's desk she gave a bow of respect. "Your Highness, Princess Chibiusa. I apologize for disturbing your meeting, however we've received some important news."

"It's all right Kasha, please continue," Serenity gestured for the woman to speak and Kasha nodded.

"It's the _Artemis_-" Kasha began but was immediately hindered when a third voice spoke. Hotaru who had been silent since entering the chamber suddenly stepped forward. Kasha's eyes widened in shock as she realized who the second visitor was. She swallowed painfully and Serenity, observing this, felt of blooming of panic in her chest.

"What about the _Artemis_?" Hotaru's voice was sharp in the quiet room. Chibiusa stepped to the dark-haired girl's side immediately, her hand automatically resting on Hotaru's shoulder.

Kasha obviously dreaded speaking the rest of her news."It-The Artemis was attacked on the way to Pirne. The ship was destroyed. " A gasp of alarm was heard from Hotaru and Serenity could see Kasha did not want to say the rest of the sentence but followed through anyway "The crew is safe and they made it to Pirne. All except for Captain Kaioh. No one knows where she is."

"What do you mean, no one knows? How is it possible they're all safe but Michiru-mama isn't?! What nonsen-" Hotaru was pale except for two spots of color high in her cheeks. Tears were already streaming down her face and Chibiusa gathered the highly upset girl in her arms. Chibiusa appeared calm but her pale face and trembling lips betrayed her. Serenity's own hands shook as the knowledge of the disappearance of one of her most trusted officers sunk in.

_Oh Setsuna, where are you? I really need you now. _

-x-x-x-

It might have been two bells since the sun set. Rei wasn't sure if that was true though. Time was beginning to flow in an odd manner and the afternoon already felt like it happened years ago.

"You should get some rest," although the voice came from behind her, Rei already knew it was Haruka who spoke instead of one of the other knightes. She turned and sure enough it was the head knighte. Haruka held a bedroll out to her and Rei took it gratefully with a nod. She was exhausted.

After the pyre had burned itself down to ashes along with Mago's corpse and Sheik had filled a pouch of the still warm ash the knightes began to pack away all their things. They set out south and rode until they met the river. They felled a good amount of large trees near the river, working quickly all the while wordless. Rei had been uncertain of their next plan until they began to neatly tie together a raft from the logs they chopped down.

It made sense, she thought, taking the river west would be a faster mode of travel rather than going over land. This way even the horses were able to rest. At first the horses balked upon being led onto such a dubious surface but soon enough they grew accustomed to it and settled down. They did not even seem to care about the gentle bobbing of the raft as they floated down the river. Lane, weilding a long, slim stick steered the craft every so often. Sheik sat with her back to all of them, her eyes focused on the river bank and the trees that grew along it. Haruka sat with the horses, the navy of her eyes hidden beneath closed lids. Rei knew the knighte wasn't sleeping, but rather just resting. She had overheard Haruka arranging with Lane to switch positions in a few hours.

And in the meantime, she was supposed to sleep as well. Rei shrugged. She wasn't going to complain for now. Her body still ached, she had simply put it aside for more important matters earlier in the day. Stretched out in the bedroll, she glanced up at the night sky. Tonight the moon and stars were hidden behind the clouds, as if they were shrouding her future and everyone else's around her. She felt unsettled and completely out of place now that she had a moment to herself.

This was the first time she left her village. Days ago she would not have believed she would be heading west towards Crystal Castle to meet the Neo-Queen's advisor. The furthest she had ever ventured was where the river opened up into Lake Elnor. This time she would be traveling way beyond that point. This was also the longest amount of time she had spent away from the temple where she grew up and suddenly she felt a flash of homesickness so strong she had to close her eyes and count to twenty. Counting did not help much and the feeling was still strong but she bore it as she continued to look up at the sky. But soon the bobbing of the raft even dissolved that emotion, sending her instead into the land of dreams; the gently slap of water against the craft a soothing lullaby singing her to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>And the story goes on. Thank you, dear Readers for your continued support.<em>


	21. Chapter 20: The Birth of a Secret

_The usual disclaimers apply._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty: The Birth of a Secret<span>

A rosy tangerine dusk was approaching overhead but they pushed on despite their exhaustion. It had been a unanimous decision, Makoto, Ami and Minako would keep walking until they arrived at the castle. The battle with the giant niphropid had taken a toll on each of them and they could not afford the energy for another battle should they encounter another creature. They had also lost all of their traveling supplies the moment the horses took off so there was no option of camping for the night even if they wanted to. Sticking to the road, they followed the wide dirt path north. Makoto's stomach gurgled loudly. It had been a long time since breakfast. A long time since the kevha and the buttery, soft bread she had shared with Ami.

"My sentiments exactly," Minako answered with a faint smile. The sunset bathed her in a golden glow and Makoto had the thought that she was well suited to the color before she returned to the topic of food again.

"We should have just roasted the son of a bitch and had ourselves a feast," Makoto muttered, visions of a lobster dinner floating in front of her. If anything it just made her stomach growl much more. Ran would have asked how she could still be interested in lobster after fighting that creature. But food was food according to Makoto, overgrown or not. Well, except for the icky scorpion bits-she could do without that. Mako recalled Ran claiming she had a healthy appetite and a cast iron stomach to boot.

"Surely you must be joking," the Healer interjected.

"I'm too tired and hungry to care," Mako stated. She grinned lopsidedly when she caught sight of the slightly distasteful look on Ami's face. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"It must have been riddled with poison, and frankly I would rather avoid all niphropids at this point," Ami retorted.

"Mhmm." Makoto agreed. "I would much prefer some of that stew you made when I first woke up in your cottage. And bread, that soft, fluffy bread!" Makoto began to salivate once more. She loved bread.

Ami blushed lightly at the unspoken compliment in Makoto's words but moved a little closer to the brunette as they walked along side by side. Their hands brushed together once before Makoto caught the smaller woman's hand in her own and gave it a light squeeze.

Minako listened to their exchange, waiting for silence to fall before she spoke. "Makoto, I must commend you-despite being in a strange place and beset with all these creatures you're really taking everything in stride."

Makoto shrugged her shoulders. "It's do or die. I don't think I have much choice in the matter, do I?" She leveled a serious look at both Ami and Minako. There was a flash of guilt in the Healer's eyes but Minako gave nothing away. "What was that conversation about before the fropid attacked?"

"It was about you," Ami answered, the gaze she returned just as serious.

"Me?" Curiosity was blatant in the word Mako returned.

"Yes, about why you're here." Minako answered this time around.

"And?"

Once more, Minako gave nothing away, "Like I mentioned earlier, the Neo-Queen and her advisor will tell you soon enough." The blonde's tone softened. "I'm sorry, at this stage it is not my place to tell."

Makoto nodded, deciding to trust the woman despite the lack of forthcoming information. There was a feeling deep down inside her that she could depend on Mina. Makoto typically had a good sense for people in general-unlike the women she dated-and Minako had not set off any alarms, which was why she was more than willing to let the issue go. It would not do to estrange herself and Ami from the one person who could aid them the most at this point. Besides, she was too tired to make a fuss. Her chest still stung from when the tail had whipped her. "You know Minako, you'd make one hell of a poker player."

"What's poker?" The blonde asked, and Makoto proceeded to enlighten both Minako and Ami on playing cards and the wonders of poker. Up ahead, the shape of trees contrasted darkly against the dying light of the sky. Unlike the Southern Forests, it was a shallow one and the road cut through the growth instead of detouring around. It made sense of course, by cutting through the thin woods the travel time to the castle was shortened. The woods did not seem as if it housed any dangers but it was better to err on the side of caution. Even as Mako chatted freely while they walked along, the three women's hands stayed near the handle of their weapons. Makoto wondered if she was fooling Minako and Ami with her mindless chatter, because she couldn't fool herself. The morning's happenings still lingered in her head. The fact that she couldn't recall her exact movements even if it was for less than a minute was bothering her immensely.

_Chest still heaving from the unexpected and deadly exertion Makoto sat up and wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. "So, anyone want to tell me what the hell was that?" She gestured towards the monster with the very hand she used to wipe the sweat. Of course Mako already knew what it looked like to her but she wondered if it was a creature unfamiliar to Verdantia much like the scaled centipede she had encountered earlier with Ami. _

_Minako joined the Traveler in the grass, appearing elegant even with streaks of dirt on her face. Ami sat too, on the brunette's other side and Mako reached over automatically and gently squeezed the Healer's hand. She was relieved the woman was safe and had not been inflicted with any injuries. Ami, sensing her thoughts responded with a squeeze of her own. She recalled the frantic sound of her name when Ami had called out to her earlier. _

_"A niphropid," came the blonde's answer from Mako's right," mostly anyway. Usually they aren't so so large."_

_"Their tails are wider as well, and colorful, almost like a fan." Ami added. _

_And typically, they're considered a food source.". Minako tacked on. _

_Mako nodded at their descriptions," Sounds about right. We call them lobsters where I'm from. Though they're usually just brown in color and smaller as well." She pointed again towards the animal. "The other pieces of it, that don't look anything like the lobster resembles another creature that exists in my world-a scorpion. Some of them are pretty deadly; they can paralyze or kill a person or larger animals in a matter of minutes." A thought occurred to Mako and she immediately turned to the blonde. _

_"Do you know anything about these creatures that are appearing? I gathered from Ami they're not your usual animals. And what about they towns? Are the people safe?" _

_Minako's expression tightened at the questions, " They aren't natural-they are emerging from the cracks of the crisis Verdantia faces. The people are safe. But I can't answer for how much longer which is why time is of the essence. We need to get a move on and it's going to be harder without the horses." Minako's solemnity hit home with Makoto. Ever since meeting the blonde, Mina had been pleasant if not carefree at times. Or perhaps something had changed in between the hours of night and morning and the woman had hidden it until now? _

_Ami was the first to stand, "Then we should be on our way." Mako nodded and stood as well in spite of the pain. _Endure it_, she told herself. Striding to the head of the niphropid she clambered up onto the creature's head once more and grabbed the hilt of her short sword. Ami had followed her, worry in her cool eyes even though the fropid was dead. It took Makoto a few tugs before the sword came free, she had not realized just how much strength she had used when she had buried th sword straight down into the creature's head. The blade was smeared with greasy bits of dark brown and red goop as it was dislodged._

_Upon noticing it Mako made a face,"Ew," she muttered before jumping off the head. Kneeling in the grass she rubbed the flat side of the blade in the grass to remove the goop. Flipping to the other broad side she repeated the action. She flipped it once more. And again. Her lids fell midway, her expression almost blank. She scrubbed it again, lost in the task as she kept trying to remove every bit of of gunk that stuck to the sword. The daylight lost its brightness; it became gray instead and Makoto moved her head to look upwards in order to see if clouds had suddenly rolled in. But she couldn't lift her head, she was stuck in the same kneeling position, head down, her arm mindlessly motioning while her fingers gripped the hilt of her sword tightly. _

_"Mako," Ami called her name softly from a few feet away and the brunette looked up quickly, her eyes widening as the color flooded into the day again. The Healer pointed to the sword. "I think it's clean now," she stated just as softly. Mako's grasp on the sword's handle loosened and it almost fell to the ground. Standing still in the same spot, Ami's blue eyes showed concern, even the shape of her eyebrows made the emotion obvious to Makoto. _

_Mako licked her lips suddenly, "Ah...," she glanced at the blade and noticed its pristine condition. When did that happen? What the hell just happened? Her mind whirled but something told her to keep quiet about the strange experience until she could figure it out.  
><em>

_"Are you okay?" Ami asked as she came closer. _

_Mako stood, nodding as she did," Yeah, I'm fine." And she was, but a few moments ago she couldn't remember a thing. The sword had been dirty and the next moment it was clean, the patch of grass before her flattened. Did I just black out? No, there had to be a better explanation. Maybe she had simply zoned out, it hadn't been the first time she had done that while in the middle of some monotonous task. Placing the sword in the scabbard that hung from her hip she took a step closer to Ami and brought their bodies together. Her arms came up and she wrapped them around the smaller woman. She immediately felt more at peace when she was in contact with Ami though the question of blacking out did not fade from her mind. Rather, she tried to put it aside. _

_"Are you okay?" She asked as the Healer clung to her._

_Like Mako earlier, Ami nodded her head, "Yes, fortunately."_

_"I'm so glad," Mako exhaled with a sigh as an arm traveled up Ami's back and her fingers tangled itself in Ami's fine hair at the nape of her neck. Ami's body melted into hers, the smaller woman's arms holding onto the Traveler and Mako supported them both."Everything happened so quickly." _

_"Mmhmm," Ami responded, resting her head on the taller woman's shoulder for a few moments. _

_Although it was hot Makoto was enjoying the warmth from Ami's body and the way the woman clung to her. The heat and the sweat and the smell of earth and grass reassured her that everything was real. Her green eyes traveled towards the edge of the stream where Minako stood. The blonde's eyes were unreadable though she wore a half smile. Worry bubbled forth and Mako wondered if Minako had also observed what happened just a few moments earlier._ _Guess I'll find out sooner or later. _

The trees petered out on the sides of the road and Mako's set shoulders relaxed as they left the shallow forest behind. A sliver of the sun remained and as they followed the bend in the road there was enough light left for Makoto and Ami to stop and stare at the sight in front of them.

A needle shot up into the sky, its height impressive and Makoto estimated it had to be twice as tall as the Empire State Building in Manhattan. No, even taller, she amended. The last of the sunlight reflected off the sides yet illuminated the inside of the tall clear structure. _Well, _Mako thought to herself, n_o wonder it's called Crystal Castle._

-x-x-x-

Chibiusa was finally alone with Hotaru in her chambers but the situation couldn't have been more wrong. Earlier, Kasha's news had brought pain and panic to all three women in the Neo-Queen's work chamber. It had also disrupted what was going to be a serious conversation between Chibiusa and Usagi and the pink-haired girl couldn't help but feel frustrated timing of it all. A soft moan escaped Hotaru's lips in sleep and Chibiusa gently stroked the dark hair of the girl's still form. The princess currently sat at the edge of her bed. Her gaze was directed towards Hotaru's sleeping face. Although Hotaru was a year older than the princess she looked much younger and defenseless in her sleep.

_"Michiru-mama..." _Hotaru murmured. Chibiusa felt her heart constrict. She couldn't begin to imagine the feeling of loss Hotaru was feeling. Tear-trails were still visible on her cheeks; Hotaru had fallen asleep even as the tears flowed. Chibiusa had simply held her, unsure of what else she could do to comfort the girl. A flurry of footsteps hurried by her door and drew her gaze away from Hotaru for a moment. It wasn't that late but typically the workers of the castle carried about their business quietly. A second set of footsteps passed by and Chibiusa opened the door and peeked out. Andie, a worker she knew well came around the corner quickly.

"Andie, why is there such a commotion?" Chibiusa directed the question at her before Andie could leave.

"Oh! Princess, some guests just arrived," the woman answered. Chibiusa could see Andie was ready to go but she was too curious to let the woman go. Just who was it that caused a mini-uproar in the castle?

"Who?"

Andie shook her head, "I don't know princess Chibiusa but whoever it is Neo-Queen Serenity is already in a meeting with them. I did overhear someone mention the word traveler."

"Traveler?" Chibiusa echoed.

Andie nodded, "Yes. I must go now princess."

"Of course, thank you Andie," Chibiusa nodded and the woman responded in kind before taking off again quickly.

_Traveler? _Staring at the retreating back of the woman, Chibiusa couldn't make heads or tails of the word but her curiosity grew stronger than ever.

* * *

><p><em>Dun dun dunnnnn. What's up with Mako? Even I want to know. lol For those of you requesting more AmiMako moments I hope this suffices for now. Thank you all for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!<br>_


	22. Chapter 21: Bones of a Dragonfish

_The usual disclaimers, blah blah..._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty-One: Bones of a Dragonfish: Part One<span>

The touch of Myrrdiah's hand encircling her wrist was light and Michiru felt herself almost propelled through the water as they swam through the seemingly never-ending tunnel. She was gliding through the water mostly on her own with just the barest hint of assistance from the Mer. Myrrdiahh's silver fins and scales reflected bits of light, grabbing her attention every so often as they made their way through the enclosed space. The water vibrated with quakes as the tunnel ceiling began to break and come loose. They were just small rocks at first but eventually they became bigger, until they were the size of boulders shaken loose from above. As they fell, Michiru thought she could hear heavy dull thuds as they hit the floor of the tunnel. The captain's heart pounded in her chest, adrenaline zipping through her body as Myrrdiahh steered them past the deadly underwater projectiles. Ahead of them Michiru could see the path was blocked by an avalanche of rocks and they would crash into it inevitably with the speed they traveled.

"Myrr-" bubbles escaped past her lips when she opened her mouth to warn the creature but Myrrdiahh had quickly twisted her body to the left, taking Michiru with her. Another tunnel branched off from the path they previously swam and before them in the distance a small opening shone like a beacon. Michiru hoped it could only mean one thing: the exit.

The rocks continued to fall as they shot out into the vast ocean, Michiru could see the sandy floor spread out for miles below before her. More dull thuds reached her ears and she turned while floating to see the opening in the rock wall was now blocked up due to the cave-in. Above her head light filtered down below into the water and she was relieved to see a sign of daylight even though it was so far away. Her attention was taken away from above however when Myrrdiahh squeezed her wrist in order to get her attention. When Michiru glanced at the Mer questioning the creature pointed off into the distance before her.

Michiru looked in the direction indicated but could see nothing at first. Then gradually a speck appeared growing bigger with each second that passed.

_It's coming_, she did not see Myrrdiahh's lips move, instead she heard the words in her head.

"What is? What's coming?" Small bubbles frantically left her lips as Michiru asked again. A feeling of danger filled her as Myrrdiahh let go of her hand. The Mer ignored Michiru, closed her eyes and held out her hands away from her body, her pale palms facing up as a tiny glow sparked to life. Above Myrrdiahh's hands, it grew, flickering like a pale flame and Michiru couldn't look away. A shape began to take form in the middle of the glow. A staff formed, the ends growing longer, appearing more solid and tangible. One end formed itself into a flat small trianfular shape while on the other end appeared forked.

_A trident? _

Indeed, Michiru could see a trident had formed, five feet in length altogether. Three small rounded knobs were placed evenly along the staff. The top ends of the trident were wickedly sharp and hooked, like the harpoons she had on the _Artemis. _The color of it was white, bleached bones forming together to create a deadly looking weapon.

The glow disappeared and all that remained was the trident. Myrrdiahh gestured to her. _Take it. It was made using the bones of a dragonfish combined with old magic.  
><em>

Michiru's confusion above her awe for Myrrdiahh was clear and the Mer spoke in her head again, T_ake it. Prove yourself worthy. _

"How?" Michiru asked, and Myrrdiahh pointed in the direction of the speck. Michiru looked again, and to her horror she spotted the dragonfish approaching them with a speed that made the Mer's pale in comparison.

Under most circumstances Michiru was not a cowardly woman. However she felt completely out of her element. There was no way she could defeat an enormous dragonfish with a mere trident. There just wasn't a way. She couldn't possibly be fast enough. Michiru shook her head in denial.

_You cannot save your home up above if you cannot defeat this mere worm, _Myrrdiahh did not have to spit her contempt, Michiru could detect it in the Mer's words. _This is but the first step in saving your home. If you cannot, all is lost. _

If Michiru could simply remove herself from the ocean without having to fight the dragonfish, she would have done so. But to realize the fate of her loved ones rested in her hands, then she had no choice but to take up arms. Even if it meant she might die. She would rather die fighting. Was Myrrdiahh being manipulative? Yes, she recognized the fact. But it was also the truth, Michiru knew, she felt it in her bones. Myrrdiahh could not lie to her.

The dragonfish was closing in quickly, it would be upon them in moments. Myrrdiahh simply waited, her expression expectant. Under the expectation shone a bit of hope. Michiru reached out, her hands wrapping around the staff of the trident hesitantly. It felt warm to the touch. The trident became hotter immediately and Michiru tried to release it but despite the signals her brain sent to her hands she clutched the weapon tigher and drew it close to her body. An innate sense of recognition filled her. Her body knew the weapon, was at home with it. Her blood stirred. As she held the trident tighter in her hands the heat from the weapon traveled up her hands, coating her knuckles and wrists before moving over her elbows and biceps. It overtook her entire person and as it did her body glowed, just like the trident did as it was formed. Whiteness flooded her eyes, leaving them completely blank; she did not see nor could she feel when her ragged clothing melted away into nothingness. A tingling, almost an ache ran through her legs and she kicked them in the water. Teal scales grew starting at her navel, down her thighs, over her knees and calves all the way down to her toes. Fins sprouted, glittering and beautiful just like Myrrdiahh's silver fins. They felt powerful enough to slice through the waves and currents of the ocean.

The heat of the trident evaporated, and when she opened her eyes and focused on the dragonfish determination filled them. Grasping the trident tightly in her hands she lunged toward the creature.

There was no other choice.

-x-x-x-

A large cavern the size of the Queen's office chamber existed in the middle of the thick forest directly east of the castle. The entrance was small, almost a crack in the wall; it was well hidden as the growth of vines crisscrossed the opening. It had taken years for such growth to occur and to someone stumbling around in the forest it would have seemed as if the vines grew on mossy rock underneath. The passerby would have gone on their way without knowing that past the vines and inside the cave, in the middle of the floor, a deep pit burrowed down into the ground. Stone stairs, rickety with age spiraled down into the earth, clinging to the walls of the pit as they descended.

But someone had found the entrance, had searched for it meticulously and cut through the vines effortlessly. They had taken care to keep the entrance hidden however, for it was their secret and theirs alone. Footsteps echoed on the stone floor as the robed figure headed towards the topmost stair. Eyes glittered as they caught the light from the torch clutched in one hand. The steps creaked and groaned as they held the weight of the person. Dust and debris fell below into the pit from each stair as the feet followed the path down. Eventually the soles of her feet connected with the bottom of the pit and directly ahead of her was a doorway carved into the rock wall. Pebbles and gravel crunched under her feet as she followed the carved pathway into another chamber. A small pool of water sat in the middle of this room, fed by the drips from above.

A long time ago the little pool had not existed; time and the falling drops had eaten away at the stone until it created a basin in the floor. She tossed the torch into the pool and a short hiss was heard as the fire was extinguished. The figure was immediately swallowed in darkness but that didn't bother her. The torch had not illuminated much to begin with, she had only been able to see a few feet in front of her but it had been enough to prevent her from taking a misstep down the stairs and landing at the bottom of the pit with a broken neck. She was not ready to die; there was work to be done.

Not thirty seconds had passed since the fire went out, she could hear it, the burbling and babbling of one voice at first, then many voices. They merged and spoke to her. As as she listened patterns on the walls came alive; swirls and whorls, ancient hieroglyphs glowing white, pulsing in time to the cadences of the voices. She nodded in agreement, a smile of amusement curving her lips. But the mirth did not quite reach her eyes-they remained deep, cold and dark; a reflection of the moonless night that currently covered Verdantia.

* * *

><p><em>The fight with the dragonfish continues in the next installment.<br>_


	23. Chapter 22: Bones of a Dragonfish Part 2

_The usual disclaimers apply. _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty-Two: Bones of a Dragonfish: Part Two<span>

Her lips parted in a war-cry, just as the dragonfish's jaws opened. It meant to swallow her like before but a quick flick of her fins at the end of her feet sent her darting off to the right and out of the way of the beast. Myrrdiahh glided to the other side. As the elongated body rushed passed, Michiru could see the dragonfish was larger, much larger than a sea-plane. Time slowed and golden scales glittered alluringly where patches of algae had been dislodged from its body; Michiru might have been entranced if it weren't for the fact that the dragonfish meant to kill her.

She could sense its intent, menace exuding from its body until the surrounding water felt cloying with the emotion. As it passed her midway the head turned back, the great jaws opened and snapped at her. It moved so quickly she felt as if she had been swimming through sap in comparison. Automatically her fins reacted, pulling her back just in time to avoid being bitten in half. The creature roared and the sound of it made the water reverberate. Caught in the blast, she crossed her arms in front to brace herself to no avail; her body flew backwards toward the tail end of the creature. She sensed a disturbance in the water to her right and turned her head in time to see the creature's tail twist towards her location.

The crimson tail smashed into her body and Michiru's hold on the trident loosened as her body was wracked with pain. It fell from her fingers into the depths and embedded itself on the sea floor; it was already out of her grasp when she tried to clutch at it weakly before she fell unconscious.

_Clean white cotton sheets draped over their frames, shifted when Haruka moved. A moan of satisfaction followed by a soft snore drifted from the blonde's sleeping figure and although still quite sleepy Michiru opened her eyes to the sight of blonde hair glinting in the ray of early morning sunlight that fell onto their bed. In the distance she could hear the sound of the waves as they threw themselves upon the shore. Haruka's skin felt so very warm against her own. She gazed at the woman, long lashes lay still above the cheekbones of the blonde's face. Michiru felt as if she'd never get tired of the beauty that Haruka possessed._

_A strand of differently colored hair hidden between the blonde patch caught Michiru's attention and she smiled. Haruka was getting older-they both were and there would eventually come a time when both of their heads would be covered in silver. Their faces would be lined and the world would see their experience written on their faces. She had an inkling Haruka would be more handsome than ever and her heart skipped a beat when the thought came to her. She drew close and pressed her lips softly to her spirit-mate's._

_A giggle in the doorway reached her ears and she glanced up beyond the silky blonde hairs on Haruka's head to find a smaller dark-haired head was peeking through the partially opened door. Michiru's smile grew large at the five year old. She raised a hand and beckoned to the girl whose mauve eyes widened in happiness. It had only been a year since they adopted Hotaru but Michiru felt as if she had loved this child from the moment she had been born; as if all her life she had been waiting for the moment when Hotaru would enter theirs. The moment the three of them became a family Michiru had felt truly complete._

_Michiru drew back, creating enough space between herself and Haruka for the girl to climb in. As Hotaru snuggled in between her parents Haruka flung an arm over their daughter and Michiru. Hotaru's shining eyes caught Michiru's and they grinned to each other as Haruka continued to snore. Michiru also placed her arm over Hotaru, her hand falling on the curve of Haruka's hips._

"_Shall we take a nap?" She whispered to Hotaru and the little head nodded. "I think so too." Depositing a kiss on Hotaru's temple she settled back into the bed and closed her eyes._

_Before drifting back off to sleep with her family she heard the soft voice, "I love you Michiru-mama, Haruka-mama." Happiness and warmth swelled within her chest and a smile lingered on her lips._

_Wake up! _Myrrdiah's voice was in her head, and Michiru groaned in pain as the memory released its hold on her. She had never felt so much pain in her life as she did right now. She ached right down to her bones.

_Wake up, Michiru! _There was an urgency in the tone and her eyes finally opened. They widened as she finally focused on the scene in front of her. Myrrdiahh floated in the water with her back to Michiru. The dragonfish was facing them both and it lunged at the Mer but bounced back. Myrrdiahh had her hands up in front of them, her palms facing outward but Michiru did not notice the thin barrier the Mer had in place until the dragonfish thrusted its entire body at them again only to encounter the invisible wall. It roared, falling backwards and the tail whipped back and forth angrily. The muscles of Myrrdiahh's back were tensed as she used her magic to prevent the dragonfish from attacking.

_Get the trident! We don' t have a lot of time. I'll distract it for now!_

Despite the pain Michiru dove straight down into the depths, she gritted her teeth as every bone in her body protested the movements of her muscles. _Keep going! _A flash of white revealed itself to her on the murky floor. The head of the trident was buried in the sand almost two hundred feet away; the staff glinting with strange flashes of light every so often. Above her the dragonfish worked itself into a frenzy as the Mer pushed it back with her barrier. Michiru could see the magical wall clearly now; it was visible to her in an electric blue color now that she was further away.

_Hurry! Mich-_

She glanced back while swimming, looking back up in time to see the barrier flicker once then blink out of existence. Horror struck her as the jaws of the dragonfish clamped down over Myrrdiahh's body. The water darkened near the mouth of the creature and Michiru's heart crashed into her ribs the moment she discerned the darkness as blood.

_No! _

_No! _

_Myrrdiahh!_

She continued to swim downwards with all her might. Her right hand was outstretched, shaking with fury and the unexpected trauma of witnessing Myrrdiahh's demise. The trident was still a hundred feet away, the only noticeable thing in a wasteland of sand. There was no marine life in the vicinity and she knew it had to be the dragonfish's doing. A sudden clamor above informed her the creature was not satisfied; it wouldn't be until Michiru was also gone. It dove down after her.

_Ashtarte, please-_

In the sand below, the trident shook; indistinct at first, the shaking increased until the spearheads were dislodged from the small grains. It hovered above the sandy floor for a moment and then shot up through the water straight into Michiru's outstretched hand. The heat of the trident from before enveloped her, and strength engulfed her. Pain was forgotten. Her fingers wrapped around it immediately, firmly, and she turned to face the dragonfish as it caught up to her.

Its maw was open and with no hesitation she shot forward leaving bubbles in her wake. She hoped that somehow the Mer had survived and was still located in the cavernous mouth of the beast. Into the dark mouth of the creature she swam, her eyes quickly adjusting to the gloom. There was no sign of the Mer, only the stink of rotten fish and a sob left her as she held the trident upright before driving the deadly pointed tips into the roof of the creature's mouth. Immediately there was a spray of dark liquid that coated her hair and skin. She was tumbled around and battered with its tongue as the beast twisted and turned with the sudden pain she inflicted. When the tongue finally stilled she reached for the trident and held on as a bellow came from deep within its stomach.

When the sound died down she pulled the trident free, turned it upside down and stabbed directly down into the slime covered, rubbery tongue**.** Once more, then again, she struck the creature from the inside before finally pulling the weapon free. A continuous roar had built up inside the dragonfish and it opened its mouth to allow the sound of its pain to escape out into the sea. Michiru rode the current of the howl as it rushed out past the rows of teeth and out of the mouth. She was tumbled again, head over fins as she exited. Righting herself a moment later she still felt disoriented but the feeling lasted a mere moment.

The dragonfish was rushing past her again and deja vu caused her to swim upward. Just as she had anticipated, the beast attempted to slap her with its tail again but thanks to her intuition she dodged it. The moment she was clear of the tail she held the trident out and zoomed back down. Now she was just a blur in the water. The bone trident punctured the fins and popped out through the other side. She traveled down the length of the crimson tail pulling the trident with her. The weapon sliced through the fins easily, ripping them to shreds and preventing the dragonfish from gliding through the water with ease. However its serpentine body swiveled around in an effort to bite her once more.

The beast might have finally succeeded, except the trident seemed to come alive in Michiru's hands and it pulled her below the body of the creature before shooting upwards again. Directly above her glided the pale underside of the dragonfish. She gritted her teeth and used her fins to propel herself through the water even faster. The tips of the trident shone dangerously as it drew close to the underside. She didn't slow down and the trident slipped in past the golden scales with such ease she was almost shocked. Almost. A smile of satisfaction curled her lips as her brows drew close.

If Haruka was there she would have called it _Michiru's deadly smile_. Sometimes used in arguments with Haruka, the expression would appear when the woman knew she had won the battle. And win this battle she did. Like the fins, the trident ripped through the entire underside of the dragonfish, gutting the creature in the process. The inner contents slipped out through the shredded bottom of the dragonfish. Amid the ichor and blood and cutaway flesh something shiny caught her eyes.

_Myrrdiahh!_

The dragonfish thrashed above her in desperation and its screams of pain rocked the oceans. Zipping through the bits and pieces of the dying dragonfish she cradled the Mer's body to her own with her left hand and swam out from under the shadow of the beast. When they were clear of the creature she stopped and looked down into the Mer's face.A shimmer of life flashed acrossed the Mer's visage. Michiru knew the Mer only had a few moments left. She wept openly but it went unnoticed as the tears mixed with the salt of the ocean.

Myrrdiahh's dark eyes gazed up at her blindly, unseeing. _I was right about you. Goodbye child of Ashtarte and daughter of Neptune. _The Mer's body was suddenly heavy in her arms and Michiru wanted to cry and fight and flail about in the water but she did none of those things. Instead, she relaxed her muscles and they both floated down to the sandy floor where she lay with the body of the Mer. Closing her eyes she once more recalled the memory of her family snuggled together in bed. She might have fallen asleep at some point because when she opened her eyes again the body of the Mer had disappeared. All that remained was the trident.

Firmly gripping the staff she drifted upwards through the currents almost languidly. A sense of freedom filled her as she moved easily towards the surface but melancholy was also there, filling her chest and making her heart heavy.

-x-x-x-

The sounds of the waves were soothing as they caressed the shore. Michiru could feel each wave as they came. They washed over her ankles and backs of her knees, sometimes even going far up as her thighs. The tactile sensation of water and sand bombarded her; her body lay in a sandy bed the water had carved out around her frame. The water was beginning to reach over her rear-the early morning tide was coming in. Even so, she was too exhausted to move. Her entire body felt heavy, as if her bones had been replaced with stone while she slept. Blue eyes fluttered open momentarily as she tried to lift her head. The sky was still dark, it would be a long while before the sun made its grand appearance.

_...too tired..._

Her head flopped back in the sand, the side of her face mashed against the reddish grains. Her eyes opened once more, her head unmoving and she tried to focus. Her right arm was in view, her hand tightly clutching something. A white staff. Her eyes moved up, following the line of whiteness and she recognized the dragonfish bone trident with its dangerous hooked spearheads. She tried to move her muscles but they did not respond at all. Her lips parted but no words were said. Her eyes drifted shut once more.

The waves had climbed to the middle of her back when the feet approached her still form. The back of a hand was held close to her lips to determine if she was still alive, before her naked figure was turned over. A second pair of feet quickly approached and she was lifted out of the water. A rush of saltwater quickly filled the hollowed out shell in the sand where she had lain. A second wave, then a third came and soon the sand glistened wetly, the surface smooth as if she had not been there at all.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued.<em>


	24. Chapter 23: Crystal Castle: Part One

Chapter Twenty-Three: Crystal Castle

Makoto was sweaty, exhausted and more than a little irritable. Her lips were dry; her mouth dryer for lack of water. But despite the thirst she kept on moving. The sun and any illumination it cast on the horizon was long gone. In Makoto's mind it had to have been more than a few hours already but they were only halfway to the castle. It was possible her fatigue had caused her to double or even triple the amount of time that actually passed; therefore she remained quiet instead of succumbing to what would probably have sounded like whining. After all, the others had to be just as sore and tired as she was. She glance to her left and then her right; her companions were silent; their footsteps dull thuds on the quiet road. Until Verdantia she could swear she had not done so much walking. There was a reason subways, buses and cars had been invented after all.

At some point after their first sighting of the needle, dark fat clouds had rolled in and obscured the moon and starry skies. Any hope of relying on the moon's rays during their long walk were dashed. Ahead of them the dark shape of the castle and crystal needle combined and provided an almost tapering structure from the ground up. Faraway pinpoints of pale purple light flickered, highlighting tiny spots of the sun-bleached castle walls. She was curious to observe the castle in daylight. They had been too far away before sunset for her to get a proper look at the building but from what she had seen it didn't look like the typical castles of her world.

"That's a weirdly shaped castle," she muttered to herself. Then again, it shouldn't have surprised her so, she was in a different world after all.

"Do you think so?" Minako answered in the form of a question, "What do they normally look like in your world?"

"More square and squat with towers. They're built to be impenetrable from all sides, " Mako answered, squinting into the distance futilely trying to get a better view of the structure.

"Hmm. Interesting," Mina replied.

"But Crystal Castle _is_ impenetrable due to magic," Ami interrupted, "there is a barrier surrounding it."

"Then wouldn't that cause problems for travelers? Y'know, the regular kinds going to and from the place?" Mako asked. She imagined the entire barrier having to be raised or lowered to allow movement.

"Not at all," Minako responded this time," it responds to each person, senses their objective and lets them through without too much interference. Though I'm not quite sure how. It's old magic, which is a subject I know far too little about. Most of the books are locked away in the castle's archives."

"I'm surprised," Mako chuckled, "I thought you knew everything."

"There _is _a limit to my knowledge," Minako retorted dryly. "Anyway, Ami, how do you know about the barrier? It isn't common knowledge."

"I read about it in a book," the Healer admitted, "when mother wasn't teaching me about the healing properties of plants, I read everything I could get my hands on to pass the time."

"In my world, you'd be what we call a nerd," Makoto said to Ami, slipping an arm around the woman's waist. "But that's alright," she added in a low, almost flirty tone, "I think nerds are pretty sexy."

In the dark the woman gave a start at Makoto's sudden closeness. The brunette could imagine Ami's face colored fiercely with red and daylight would have proven her right.

"Anyway, tell me more about the castle," Makoto asked, curious to return to their original topic. Perhaps conversation would take her mind off her exhaustion. That, and the warmth of Ami's body.

The Healer cleared her throat before responding to Makoto's request, "You wouldn't be able to tell from the ground looking up, but from a bird's eye view the castle appears in a crescent shape. It encircles the crystal that you see. On the inside, there are seven floors, each floor smaller as you ascend, though it retains the same shape. There are four towers rising from the roof of the third floor, each as tall as the combined height of the remaining floors. "

"So, it's somewhat shaped like steps in a crescent formation with some towers tacked on?" Makoto asked.

"I suppose,"Ami agreed, "if you look at it like that, I suppose it does appear step-like minus the towers."

"I was right, that is weird." Mako stated. She looked towards the castle again, the lights seemed bigger, closer this time and she was heartened to find they had made some progress. Outlying buildings with their own lights began to appear. They dotted the landscape in front of the castle.

A thought occurred, not for the first time and she voiced it, "Why is the castle so far away from the town? It would have made more sense to be closer to a major town at least."

"It would," Minako agreed, "but in this case, the town was built away from here as a form of protection.

"Protection? What do you mean?" Mako's brow was knitted with a frown of confusion.

"The crystal that the castle encircles happens to be the largest source of magic power in our world."

"Huh?" She was too tired to make the connection. But Ami wasn't. Although the Healer's body echoed the fatigue of Makoto and Minako, she still remained mentally alert enough to connect the dots.

"As it is, the distance serves to protect the townsfolk if anything should happen to the castle or the crystal," Ami explained.

"They planned for that contingency when they built everything long ago?" Mako asked with surprise.

Minako's answered tersely, "Yes." In that one word the blonde conveyed how sapped she was.

"Huh, I think I get it," Mako nodded tiredly, but despite her words she didn't quite get it. Maybe in the morning after some sleep her thoughts would flow better. They fell silent again, resuming the trek and counting each step as it took them closer to the castle looming on the horizon. Makoto drew closer to her friends, wondering if the others had been pushing back the thought of how vulnerable they were in the dark.

-x-x-x-

The wide dirt path eventually morphed into a dusty brick road as they approached the outskirts of the castle. The buildings located nearby were houses interspersed with a few small shops. These homes belonged to the castle workers, Minako explained to Ami and Makoto as they entered the small town-like area. In what would be considered the center of town the road formed a large square. In the center sat a fountain but instead of water, a large flame of pale purple emerged from the center and lit the street and surrounding areas. Fifty yards away was another fountain. At another fifty yards beyond sat another. The fountains continued down the road toward that castle. Makoto wondered if perhaps her mind had been playing tricks on her; despite the perceived late hour, there were quite a few workers wandering the streets. At one shop the doors were wide open, music and revelry flooding out onto the street. There were a few women who seemed to recognize Minako; they gave a nod upon spotting her but did not approach.

"You seem to know your way around here," Makoto commented.

"Of course," Minako was quick to reply, "I have visited the Neo-Queen before on several occasions. And some friends as well." She added as an afterthought. She switched gears looking considerably alive now that their long walk was coming to an end. "We're approaching the barrier now, I don't know if you'll feel anything, but I usually do. Anyway, let me do the talking here on out until we meet with the Neo-Queen herself."

As soon as Minako's words died away Makoto felt a small tingle wash over her, lingering on the back of her neck until the small hairs at her nape rose. Then in was gone in an instant. Beside her Ami let out an almost soundless gasp.

"Halt!" Immediately the cry came from their right and two guards standing at the sides of the road stepped out in front of them. On both sides of the road behind the guards sat two square brick buildings with light spilling from the windows. The women were clad in white tunics and brown pants, a red fleur-de-lis adorning the center of their chests. Their spears crossed and formed a large x in the center of the path preventing Makoto's party from going further.

"Travelers are not allowed into the castle as of two bells ago. If you're here for a tour come back in the morning please ," the guard on the left stated.

Makoto could see Minako's lips twitch with slight amusement for a moment before the blonde stepped forward. "I am Minako Aino, owner of the Koi Pond," she introduced herself then gestured to Makoto then Ami, "This is Makoto Kino and Healer Ami Mizuno. Our presence was requested by the Neo-Queen herself. We will be most willing to wait while you verify that."

The guards looked at them dubiously, and Makoto couldn't blame them for it though impatience snaked into her chest. Glancing down at herself , Minako and Ami she could see they were dusty and dirty and hardly appeared fit for a stable much less the castle. The guard on her left called back towards the brick structure behind her.

"Hannes!"

A young woman stuck her head out one of the open windows and the guard made a gesture with her head. Makoto thought it meant something along the lines of _get over here, _and she was right. Hannes' head disappeared and her entire body reappeared this time as she quickly exited the door of the structure. She joined the guards for a whispered exchange before sprinting off towards the towering castle.

"She'll be back very soon," Minako claimed confidently to the guards with a charming smile. She was right.

-x-x-x-

Hannes' speedy return had the guards acquiescing back to their posts at the side of the road. The young woman escorted them into the courtyard of the castle where another attendant with brown shoulder-length hair was dressed similarly to the guards met with them. Respect was evident in her manner when she greeted them but there was also a different emotion in her eyes when the woman's gaze fell on Minako. Makoto shot a quick glance at Ami, wondering if the Healer noticed as well but the shorter woman just gave a shrug before turning her attention back to the attendant. Mako did the same, wondering how much longer it was going to take before they met with the Queen.

"Good evening, I am Misha. Please allow me to apologize for the unwelcome reception. We did not think you would arrive so late," the woman's tone matched her words as they pleaded for forgiveness.

"We've had some difficulty on the road, otherwise we would have been here sooner," Minako returned, her words concise. Makoto realized the blonde felt no need to explain what happened, nor did Misha request any further information. Their story would be saved for the queen, she understood.

The attendant nodded, "Of course, please follow me," She turned, leading them towards a set of dark double doors at least eight feet tall. They were covered in an ornate silver design. Once more two guards stood in front of the doorway, but stepped aside smartly to allow their passage into the pristine and gleaming entrance hallway beyond the doors.

The floors were constructed of pale marble, the walls a soft white with small touches of blue and silver accents. A long blue runner with faint silver lines along the edges muffled their footsteps. Archways opened up into other rooms along the hallway but they were led further back into a second chamber which was larger than the first. Woven tapestries featuring different women with silver hair hung along the walls of the chamber. One feature dominated the room and that was the base of a large spiral ramp connecting to the other floors. Makoto peered upward in awe, the ramp seemed to have no end in sight. Attendants hurried to and fro though they were careful to send a nod of greeting towards Minako, Makoto and Ami. Quite a few of them peered curiously at Makoto and had they stopped and stared for much longer the brunette might have felt like a thing on display.

Up the ramp they were led unto the second floor where more tapestries decorated the walls. They all seemed to contain a pattern. Besides the silver hair there was always a crescent moon in the background of each image. Her companions had not said a word since they entered the castle. Ami was busy observing her surroundings just like Makoto but the blonde seemed preoccupied instead. Makoto did not miss the glances Misha threw at Minako who hardly appeared to notice.

They stopped in front of another set of double doors though they were not as imposing as the main entrance doors. Her initial impression of awe had faded away and wariness had set in. Now that they were here, what was the Queen going to say? A wild thought manifested itself and her eyes widened momentarily. _What if they sacrifice me for the sake of Verdantia? _She felt a reassuring warmth as Ami grasped her hand. The Healer shot her a look of concern and Makoto shook her head to indicate she was fine. What sort of mad thought was she having anyway? She placed her other hand atop Ami's and gave it a light squeeze before letting their hands fall away to their sides.

Misha opened the doors and they were ushered into the chamber which contained a large round table. Makoto estimated the piece of furniture might be either twelve or thirteen feet in diameter. There was no time to examine the room any further as a set of footsteps entered the room behind them.

Makoto turned and found herself face to face with a woman of Ami's and Minako's stature but whose presence seemed to transform the room with warmth and energy. Kind blue eyes containing infinite patience stared at her curiously and Makoto found herself transfixed by those eyes. Long silver tresses were captured in two buns on each side of her head but instead of looking childish it made the woman appear regal. On any other person the look might not have worked, Mako thought. The Queen wore a pale dress of pink, the skirts long and flowing all the way down to her feet. The waist was cinched with a simple sash and accentuated her slender form. But what surprised the brunette was how young the Queen was. Makoto had assumed Neo-Queen Serenity would be in her forties or even fifties. She had not expected to find a ruler in her twenties.

"You are surprised, Traveler," the soft but clear voice of the Queen woke Makoto from her stupor to realize both Minako and Ami had dropped to one knee while their heads remained bowed. She was about to do the same when the Neo-Queen spoke again.

"Stop, there is no need for that. You are my honored guest, Traveler Makoto Kino from another world. I should be the one to bow to you."

Makoto's lips parted but before she could get the words out Neo-Queen Serenity had bowed deeply at the waist and was raising her head again.

"Mizuno-shi, Aino-shi, please rise," Queen Serenity requested softly. "Do sit for a moment, though I will not keep you long. Going by your appearances you've had a hard day."

"You have no idea!" Makoto blurted as they joined Queen Serenity at the table. She glanced up quickly at the woman discover whether she had committed an offense but there was only concern on the Queen's face and in her eyes.

"Would you be kind enough to relay your story?"

"On the way here we were set upon by a gigantic niphropid, your Highness. We lost the horses ," Minako began. The blonde had easily slipped into a formal manner of speaking the moment she came face to face with the neo-Queen. Queen Serenity's eyes grew wide. They took turns telling the story and by the end of their tale the ruler looked incredibly troubled. Makoto wished she could assure the woman somehow but until she knew what her role was she could not commit to anything.

Perhaps the Queen was astute enough to recognize what she was thinking because the woman smiled at her warmly instead, "It's late, why don't you all get some rest? The cook has also prepared a meal if you wish to eat. We will resume this talk in the morning."

Makoto gave a nod, "Thank you, your highness."

"No, thank you, Makoto Kino. I am infinitely grateful you came and for all you've done so far. "

Makoto nodded again, unable to think of anything else she could say.

"Your Highness, if you would permit me a few minutes?" Minako expression was somber, her voice lacking the usual lightness it carried.

"Yes, of course," The Queen nodded. She turned to Makoto and Ami, "Kasha will escort you to the dining hall. I hope you have a pleasant rest."

Makoto rose from her seat, and so did Ami at her side. The door was opened by the neat woman who stood behind Queen Serenity quietly before their meeting had begun. As they took their seats she had silently melded into the background. For a moment Makoto had forgotten she had been in the room at all. She smiled apologetically at Kasha and the woman smile back guilelessly before leading them out of the room.

-x-x-x-

Minako waited until the door closed behind Makoto and Ami before she spoke. She wasted not a moment and spoke without preamble "Your Highness, have you any idea what is happening in the Soka Bogs right now?

Queen Serenity shook her head, concern once more highlighting her fair features. "I'm afraid my intelligence regarding the Bogs are nil at the moment. We are still awaiting reports."

"The Bogs are overrun, your Highness," Minako's voice was low and grave. "We cannot afford to let any more time pass."

The queen turned pale, her fingers pressed over her lips in shock. "What?! It can't be. I though we had until the eclipse which is more than a month away."

A sick feeling twirled in Minako's stomach and she spoke urgently, and in a manner what everyone else would have considered disrespectful, "Where is your Star Gazer? Did she not foresee this at all? Has she not she prepared you at all?"

Queen Serenity shook her head, "Setsuna is-"

Sudden understanding dawned on Minako. "She's not here, is she? What happened?" The sick feeling seemed to twirl tighter in her belly as it rose higher into her chest.

"I'm sure she will be back at some point tonight," Serenity said weakly. The confidence the ruler had displayed in front of Makoto was no longer in place and the blonde felt a moment of pity for the woman. To Minako it felt more like Queen Serenity was reassuring herself rather than the other occupant in the chamber.

"We cannot wait any longer, your Highness," she pressed.

Serenity's expression was pained for a moment before resolve took over. "We won't. Tomorrow we will meet. All of us. In the meantime do get some rest as well. Now if you'll excuse me." She rose gracefully and headed towards the door.

Minako nodded, her lips pursed to issue a warning but the words dissolved in her mouth as she recalled the queen's expression of lingering shock and disbelief. She exited the chamber a moment after Queen Serenity's departure and found Misha standing still near the door.

"I'll escort you to the dining room where your friends are, Mistress Aino," Misha said. Minako was under the impression Misha wanted to say more but her lips remained closed. She gave an internal shrug. _Why not? _She asked herself, she could definitely use a distraction after the hellish day she had.

As they strode further down the hallway Mina's voice was a murmur that only the woman accompanying her could hear, "Misha, perhaps you would not be averse to keeping me company for a few hours after my meal?"

The attendant nodded subtly. "It would be my pleasure, Mistress Aino."

"It will indeed," Mina replied before entering the dining chamber to join the others.

She did not look back but she knew the woman's cheeks had turned red with the promise and a quick smirk alighted on her lips before it died away, banished by the thought of the morning's meeting.

* * *

><p><em>I know it's been ages since my last update. My apologies. It's been busy as life tends to get every so often. I am grateful for your continued support and encouragement. Thank you for reading as always. You guys rock! :)<em>

_P. S. I hope this chapter didn't drag too much. _


	25. Chapter 24: Crystal Castle: Part Two

_Disclaimers; yes, I have them. _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty-Four: Crystal Castle: Part Two<span>

Makoto expected Kasha would head back down the ramp to the first floor. She was quite surprised when the attendant proceeded to walk away from the ramp, instead she continued down the hallway in the direction they had originally taken. They proceeded past quite a few doors before passing through an archway into another room which Makoto gathered was the dining chamber. A round table, smaller than the council room's table by a few feet was placed in the middle of the room. It was surrounded by wooden chairs with comfortable looking red cushion seats. But what really got her attention was the fact that the table was currently laden with a feast.

Delicious smells wafted from the table. A large roasted hen had been placed in the center. There were two kinds of salad, one consisting of leafy greens and the small purple fruits and another of smaller leaves and what appeared to be chick peas and brown beans. Soup in grapefruit sized bowls made of mushroom and fish awaited spoons to dip into their broth. There was also a basket of freshly baked bread, and smaller rolls; their tops littered with sweet yellow berries the size of raisins. Makoto's stomach rumbled loudly as the scents hit her nostrils and she began to salivate.

"I do hope this suffices. Since it's so late the cooks didn't have enough time to prepare a proper meal," Kasha said before they were seated.

"What do you mean this isn't a proper meal? There's so much food! And it all looks incredible!" Makoto retorted as they drew close to the table.

Ami sat to her right, the Healer responding to the competent squire, "Thank you, Kasha, this is more than enough." And indeed it was. By Makoto's estimation it was enough food to feed ten people. She added her thanks to Ami's.

"Wonderful, Mizuno-shi, Kino-shi, the cooks will be pleased to hear that," Kasha smiled and gestured towards the food, "Do help yourselves. If there is anything else you need please don't hesitate to ask."

If there was any conversation Makoto could not recall it. It had been far too long since they had last eaten and even Ami seemed quiet and focused on her plate instead. Every so often Makoto had to stop and moan in appreciation as she tasted something new. And every time she did, a blush appeared on Ami's cheeks. Whenever the Healer's cheeks pinked Makoto made sure to give Ami a quick wicked grin before continuing her meal. Minako, finished with her audience with the Queen happened to come into the chamber during one of those moments. She joined them at the table but not before having a brief whispered conversation with Kasha who nodded smartly. Makoto continued to eat unaware of the moment that transpired between Minako and the attendant.

Halfway through the meal Makoto lifted a spoonful of soup towards her mouth and felt her lids grow heavy. When she came to, her spoon was no longer in her grasp. It had fallen onto her empty plate, clattering loudly. Her soup bowl was empty as well, and placed out of the way in a completely different spot which she had it before. Both Ami and Minako looked at her, the Healer with worry in her eyes while Minako's concern appeared to mask another emotion.

_It happened again. I don't remember eating at all but my food is gone. What's happening to me?_

"Are you okay Makoto?" Ami asked, placing her own spoon down gently beside her plate.

Makoto chuckled sheepishly to cover the jab of fear in her mid-section. The warm, almost full feeling of having food in her belly had transformed into an uncomfortably stuffed sensation complete with sudden nausea, "Sorry, I'm feeling really tired now that I have food in me. I guess I must have fallen asleep for a minute there. "

Ami didn't appear convinced, the smaller woman looked at her searchingly before nodding,"Yes, it's been a very long day."

-x-x-x-

They were taken up to the sixth floor where elegant yet subtle guest rooms awaited their party. Ami wasn't sure but she expected they would be assigned separate rooms. Therefore she was quite surprised when Kasha stopped in front of one of the doors along the curving hallway.

"Please forgive my lack of foresight , I did not realize you are new spirit-mates," Kasha apologized as she opened the door to the chamber. A large canopy bed dominated the room and drew Ami's attention immediately. Her jaw dropped and a soundless squeak of mortification might have escaped. A mirror and a wooden armoire sat to the right of the bed. Two bouquets of fresh flowers placed upon the night tables flanking the bed emitted a sweet, honeyed but not overpowering scent. The walls were pale like the rest of the castle and seemed to glow due to the firelight in the sconces. An archway to the left opened out to a chamber half the bedroom size. "I hope this room is suitable for the two of you. " Ami blushed fiercely.

"Spirit-wha?" Makoto blinked as she caught and stumbled on the term.

"I-it's what you say when there is a recognition and c-consummation of two u-united souls." Ami stuttered in explanation.

Makoto blinked and gestured between herself and Ami. The Healer nodded shyly.

"Like a pledge of marriage?" Makoto confirmed.

Ami nodded again, somehow comprehending the foreign word Makoto used. Though she had never heard it before she understood innately that it carried the same weight and connotation as spirit-mate.

"Oh..." The Traveler fell silent along with the Healer.

Ami's cheeks flushed with hotness as the word consummation echoed in her head.

"Ah-before I forget, there is also a change of clothing for both of you in the armoire," Kasha mentioned. The attendant bid them goodnight, Minako following her to her own quarters. The blonde glancing back long enough to send a wink and wave at the two quiet women. Now it made perfect sense why Kasha called them spirit-mates; it had been Minako's doing. Makoto seemed alert and strangely tense beside her. Ami was feeling rather tense as well, there was a spring coiled in her belly and sooner or later it would fling itself apart. As The attendant and Minako's footsteps receded there was absolute quiet except for the low splash of water emerging from the next chamber.

But then her heartbeat drowned it out.

-x-x-x-

The smaller connecting chamber turned out to be a luxurious sunken bath of carved stone. Steam hung over the bath and Ami was reminded of the fact she was covered in sweat and grit.

"All right! Now this is what I am talking about!" Makoto crowed excitedly as she quickly unbuckled the scabbard hanging from her waist. Maybe the Traveler had momentarily forgotten the awkwardness from a few minutes ago after the door was closed. _Or maybe she's pretending to ignore it_, Ami thought. _Then again Makoto does not seem to care about me seeing her naked. _She flashed back to the time she had shown the brunette the waterfall near her cottage.

_Makoto does not care about the nudity but I do! _

They had kissed. They had eaten together. They even slept in bed together. But it was the first time they were taking a bath together and being naked in such close proximity was proving too unnerving for the Healer. She was hesitant to undress in front of Makoto lest the woman found her lacking somehow. Her anxiety probably revealed itself because when Makoto looked back at her the excitement on the Traveler's face had dimmed. Tanned hands over the belt buckle paused mid-motion.

"Er-Ami, do you want to go in first? I don't mind waiting," Makoto said generously with an understanding smile.

Ami felt her heart swell at the woman's kindness. They both had an incredibly long day and she knew the brunette must feel just as tired yet she was willing to delay sleep to save Ami discomfort. Ami shook her head, a smile of gratitude blossoming on her lips. No matter how self-conscious she felt she could not allow Makoto to make such a sacrifice.

"It is really kind of you to offer, but there is no need to wait. The bath is big enough for the both of us," Ami responded. She removed her scabbard as well, placing the item next to Makoto's

Makoto's smile was as gentle as the caress Ami felt on the left side of her face, "Okay."

They undressed without a word, Ami finding herself unable to look away from Makoto's form. Lean muscles flexed under sun-tanned skin. As she removed her own clothing she could feel the heat of Makoto's unabashed staring. Her pale skin flushed but she continued to undress. She was the first one to enter the bath, the heated water causing her to involuntarily sigh in pleasure as she sunk up to her shoulders. Makoto followed her a moment after, having to wriggle out of the tight brown breeches took longer unlike Ami simply stepping out of her skirt.

Ami couldn't help but notice the water only came up to the swell of the brunette's breasts. Her eyes swung up to Makoto's face and found the woman gazing at her once more. There was a lingering air of expectancy and Ami could not calm her heartbeat. She had felt Makoto's body pressed against hers, she had even kissed the woman back with ardor. So why was she so nervous now?

"Ami-may I kiss you?" Makoto's voice was suddenly husky. Needy.

The Healer nodded, unable to verbally respond past the lump in her throat but wanting to. Makoto drew closer, creating small waves that splashed against their bodies. The kiss was soft, almost hesitant. Disappointment came to her when Makoto pulled away. Under the water, Makoto's hands lightly grasped her arms before they glided up to Ami's shoulders.

"You're so beautiful, you know, all of you," Makoto whispered, green eyes filled with desire looked into hers.

A soft smile grew on Ami's lips and her hands reached out for Makoto, "You are too, Makoto. I've thought so from the very moment I first laid eyes on you."

A happy smile perched itself on Mako's face before she captured Ami's lips again. This time there was no hesitation, just want, desire and a building heat deep inside her. Ami gave willingly, surrendering all of herself as Makoto ravaged her mouth and pressed their bodies together. The brunette finally drew back, her chest heaving as she regained her breath. However her hands continued to roam over Ami's body.

Ami's breath rushed out past trembling lips as Makoto's fingers traced a delicate path over her collarbones before trailing lower. Makoto's gaze was too intense as emerald eyes focused on hers then down to Ami's lips, dropping to the arch of her neck before once more sweeping back up to Ami's eyes. Her eyelids drifted closed; it was too much to take in. She was having a sensory overload. Her breathy moans sounded too loud in the bath chamber, echoing over the soft almost stream-like gurgling of water that flowed from the wall along a small aqueduct into the large bath.

Makoto's lips captured hers just as Ami felt a thumb brush over the hardened peak of her breast. Her lips parted and she welcomed the woman's tongue with her own. It was too much, it was too fast and yet she couldn't seem to stop herself. Didn't want to stop herself or Makoto. She wasn't going to think but give into the feelings the brunette evoked and coaxed out of her.

-x-x-x-

The woman beneath her spasmed, loud gasps giving way to harsh pants in an effort to breath. Minako smiled down at Misha, and the castle worker slipped her hands into the blonde's tresses and pulled her down for a kiss. Minako rolled over in the bed, Misha now on top of her. Their lips parted, Minako's cerulean eyes gazing up into Misha's. Hopefully the woman knew what she was hinting at and Minako was thrilled to see she would not be left disappointed.

Misha kissed her chin, then trailed lower. This time it was Minako's breathy moans that filled the chamber. Her distraction-if only for a few hours-served to push aside worries regarding the Soka Bogs, the Queen's lack of information and the missing Star Gazer, and even Makoto's strange behavior.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued.<em>


	26. Chapter 25: The Ushering Bells

_A/N: Sorry readers! I uploaded this without thoroughly checking through the document for errors(and I found quite a few while triple checking later) henced it was removed. Anyway, I have made the changes so without further ado, here is chapter 25.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty-Five: The Ushering Bells<span>

Some time after the commotion of Kasha's report of the _Artemis_ died down and before the arrival of the three guests, the attendant returned with an answer to Serenity's query of the Star Gazer's whereabouts. No one in the castle seemed to know anything as Chibiusa mentioned previously. Standing beside the large window of her office, Serenity folded her arms together across her chest and stared out at the night. The clouds remained a thick dark cover, keeping the stars and moon at bay. Inside her seem to share the same state as the outdoors. In her head, there were only questions without any illumination.

At first, Serenity thought she might have been overreacting; after all, Setsuna had only been gone for a day. There had been many times when the Star Gazer took trips, days turning into weeks before Serenity saw the woman again. But Setsuna always ensured the queen knew of her plans. It was different this time and Serenity worried that perhaps she she could not separate their private lives from their court required roles. Minako Aino's questions brought a reminder that Setsuna did have duty to the court and the Neo-Queen in official capacity no matter their personal feelings. The woman needed to be here as the Head Star Gazer. If there was one thing Setsuna never did it would be to shirk her duty. Recalling how the niphropid appeared out of nowhere alarmed Serenity; the roads and outlying areas were no longer safe.

_Something could have happened to her. She should have been here to greet the Traveler at least. Where is she?_

She almost gave in to wringing her hands together but tightened her fingers on her arms instead. If possible, she would have gone out to look for Setsuna herself. But she couldn't. Her own responsibility was to remain in the castle and uphold the cloak of guidance. She would have to trust the search party sent out to locate the Star Gazer. In the meantime there were already too many troubling news and details.

A frown creased her brow. The information delivered by the Koi Pond's owner was disturbing to say the least. All of the reports she read stated the Traveler usually appeared well in advance of the eclipse, with enough time to prepare. Setsuna assured her it would be the same this time around but an encounter with a giant niphropid and the news of the Bogs implied that either the information was off or there were other things happening she was not aware of.

The muted, faraway sound of the bell interrupted her thoughts; the number of rings alerted her they were already two bells into a new day. There was a knock on the office door and she called out permission to enter. Kasha entered the chamber, her footsteps brisk though her face gave away the exhaustion she was feeling. Serenity looked at her expectantly, filled with hope that someone had located her lover.

The attendant shook her head, "I'm sorry your Highness, the knightes came back from Meioh-shi's work sites. There's no trace of her at any of them. It looks like she hasn't been there at all lately either."

Half a year ago Setsuna had discovered an old log in the archives listing four ancient site locations near the castle where Star Gazers had gathered. The log itself was a fusty, antiquated water stained thing and practically unreadable in some places. It seemed as if someone had also thrown it in a corner and forgotten its existence; it was tucked far out of sight and away from the usual traffic which led towards the magic tomes.

There was the possibility that knowledge they had lost might be located in these sites, Setsuna had claimed with an enthusiasm Serenity had rarely seen. For the past few months Setsuna had taken several excursions to these sites with a team in tow; it was conceivable that there might be some information which would help with the impending eclipse the Star Gazer stated. She had been working diligently, poring over star charts, maps and other corresponding texts as she tried to translate the runes marking the walls. The young Queen thought she would have at least found Setsuna at any one of those locations.

A frown came to her brow again and she rubbed her temples in a tired manner; her head had begun to ache.

"Your Highness," Kasha's voice was soft but insistent, "it's late. You should get some rest. There are other knightes still out looking as well, I will let you know as soon as we have word of Meioh-shi."

"Kasha...I should be the one telling you to get some rest," Serenity replied. She gave the woman a small grateful smile. Kasha's daily duties ended when the queen retired for the night. Which meant the attendant was currently functioning on very little sleep. But nary a complaint left her lips.

"Your Highness," Kasha protested verbally with those two words, and Serenity held up a hand.

"Very well, I will get some sleep on the condition that you do too," Serenity negotiated, "Let Lillith take over your duties for now. I want you to get as much rest as you can. There are busy days ahead. Also have Lillith advise everyone to stay indoors until I speak with everyone properly tomorrow."

"Yes, your Highness. And thank you," Kasha bowed and held the door open for the queen.

Serenity stepped close to the woman and gave her squire's shoulder a light squeeze of affection," No, it is I who is always thankful to you Kasha. Sleep well." With that she left the office behind and followed the path to her chambers. But the worried thoughts did not leave her. She juggled them in her head: Setsuna, the missing Kaioh-shi, Tenoh-shi and the news she would eventually have to tell the woman, the Bogs and even the niphropid encounter. Despite her anxiety her lids closed the moment her head met the pillow but not surprising was the fitful sleep the queen fell into.

-x-x-x-

"Nnn-"

Chibiusa's lids fluttered open, her carmine eyes dusty with sleep. Faraway she could discern the faint sounds of the bells; four of them. For a moment she wondered what woke her before realizing she was feeling unusually warm. Tucked up against the right side of her body was Hotaru. _That's right, we fell asleep like this, _Chibiusa yawned. It was a bittersweet triumph; to think their first night sleeping together would result from Hotaru's grief. She reached out and gently traced the tear-stain along the girl's cheek.

"Mnn-"

The dark-haired girl's face suddenly scrunched into a frown, her lips twisted in unhappiness. Her breathing became fast and shallow. Chibiusa, filled with concern immediately, tried to wake Hotaru. But she remained unresponsive even when the princess shook her shoulder.

_She must be having a nightmare. _

"Hotaru," Chibiusa called out gently as she lightly grasped the girl's left hand with her own. There was no response from Hotaru, except for a quiet moan. Perhaps she felt comforted by Chibiusa's touch; her expression cleared itself, her lips easing back into a neutral line. Her breathing deepened, slowed and she was sleeping peacefully once more. Holding her girlfriend close, Chibiusa hoped even in slumber her presence soothed Hotaru. She yawned, pulled the covers over them and drifted back to sleep within moments.

She was rudely awakened when she felt an elbow in her side followed by a knee nudging her thigh from the right.

"Ho'aru-" Chibiusa groaned sleepily as she turned to her girlfriend in the bed beside her. She came awake instantly, her eyes widening when her gaze landed on Hotaru. The girl's head whipped side to side as if in protest. Her limbs moved with a frenzy as they lashed out at her surroundings. The sheet that had covered them was stuck to Hotaru's frame strangely and Chibiusa realized it was clinging wetly. Sweat gleamed on Hotaru's face and neck, even her arms were slick with perspiration. Unintelligible mumbling emerged from between her lips.

"Hotaru!" She moved to still the girl's head and was pushed back by the swinging arms. "Hotaru, wake up!"

Hotaru's response was a loud cry though she did not open her eyes. The mumbling resumed. Her pale arms continued to swing, her legs kicked the air.

_Is this the reason why she hasn't been getting much sleep lately? This isn't normal._ Panic rising inside her Chibiusa ran to the door and jerked it open with frantic movement. The hallway was quiet and too dark, she could not see the flame of any sconces that kept the passageway alight. "Help!" She called out, the cry echoing down the corridor. On the bed, Hotaru's voice was suddenly loud, the words bassy, disjointed and so jumbled Chibiusa could not make heads or tails of them. She ran back to Hotaru hoping someone heard her cry for help and was on their way.

She was three feet away from the bed when she was surprised then shocked to see Hotaru standing up in the bed jerkily like a puppet before her eyes flashed open. The familiar purple of Hotaru's eyes were absent, replaced instead with a blankness that glowed and crackled with electricity. Chibiusa was suffused with horror. The gaze of the girl left Chibiusa feeling as if she had been stared into her very depths, her thoughts and feelings parsed and examined until every bit of truth and knowledge constructing her being was found inconsequential in the face of this thing that currently inhabited Hotaru's body.

Because it certainly wasn't Hotaru.

She tried to move her legs and arms to approach the bed but she couldn't move at all. _I have to wake her up! Hotaru, Hotaru! _Even her voice could not emerge. She was frozen. Finding herself unable to do anything, tears sprung from her eyes as she gritted her teeth. She could not let anything happen to Hotaru. Especially after all that had already occurred. _Hotaru_! _Hota-_

"ru!" Her voice escaped, breaking the spell that kept her in place. She took a step and the windows and doors leading out to the terrace were flung inwards by a freezing gust of wind that gathered and swirled around Hotaru; it became a tunnel of wind protecting her from Chibiusa. The princess took another step forward, her arm reaching out for Hotaru. She could feel her hair whipped in all directions due to the wind but Hotaru was still, not a hair on her head stirred as she continued to stare blankly at Chibiusa.

"Hotaru!" Chibiusa screamed as loudly as she could while she took another step.

The unintelligible words coming from Hotaru's lips halted. What came after was a loud brassy voice screaming in anger, "Verdantia will fall! Ashtarte will fall!"

Chibiusa's red eyes widened in terror but she reached out for Hotaru's hand nevertheless. Shrieking laughter followed the words. Her fingers were just a few inches away from the girl's and Chibiusa felt her hope grow. If she could just touch Hotaru-

A strong blast of wind sent her flying backwards and pain wracked her entire body when she connected with the wall. She slumped down to the ground. Her head pounded and her vision swam as the floor began to come into she looked up towards Hotaru who had not moved an inch. Surrounded by tube of cold air her eyes continued to glow. They were the last things Chibiusa saw before her lids fell closed and she blacked out.

-x-x-x-

Dawn arrived, the colors of the sunrise barely breaking through the veil of the clouds before it was blocked out again. This time the light could not permeate the layers of clouds. If it weren't for the ringing bells the inhabitants of Verdantia would not have known a new day was here. Mere moments after the sixth bell of the east lightning split the dark skies and thunder rolled ominously. Unceasingly, fat rain drops descended from inflated clouds and pummeled everything in sight. It was a rain that would last for days.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued.<br>_

_Your feedback is appreciated dear readers! I'd love to know if you guys think this story is predictable in any way. _


	27. Chapter 26: Worries,Intuition and Prayer

_The usual disclaimers apply. _

_A/N: Last time I uploaded a chapter (25) which was riddled with errors. I removed it and made the changes and added it back but I noticed did not resend an email notification which it usually does. So do make sure you've read that one before this. _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty-Six: Worries, Intuition and Prayer<span>

"Your Highness!"

The call was urgent and combined with three brisk knocks in quick succession on her door caused Serenity to awake instantly. She sat up in the bed, the covers falling into her lap. A spell of dizziness made her clutch at the bed with her eyes closed. She had not slept enough she felt and when she opened her eyes again a frown of worry formed on her brow. The windows and doors leading out to the terrace showed it was still dark outside.

"Enter," she called out. The door opened right away at her command and Lillith came to her bedside while another attendant stood behind the steward.

"What bell is it?" Serenity asked as her feet met the runner on the floor beside the bed.

"The fifth, your Majesty," Lillith answered promptly before moving on to her reason for interrupting the Neo-Queen's sleep,"something's happened to Princess Chibiusa, your Highness."

Serenity was in the act of picking her up dressing gown to throw over the thin night dress she wore. It didn't reach her shoulders however but fell from her hands, her azure eyes widening into large pools of fear when she heard Chibiusa's name. Her exhaustion was pushed aside as a new concern added itself to the pile of anxieties which currently beset her. She headed straight for the door with purpose, dressing gown forgotten.

"Where is she? What happened?"

At her heel, Lillith answered, "In her chambers, Your Highness, she's unconscious right now. Hotaru Tomoe alerted one of the workers passing by with her screams. It seems she woke up to find the princess on the floor bleeding. The rooms are a mess, the windows and doors leading from the terraces wide open. Miss Tomoe claims she has no idea how it all happened."

Serenity's brow snapped together, wondering why Lillith had failed to mention that fact first. "She's bleeding?"

Lillith nodded somberly, gulping at the Neo-Queen's fierce expression. She had never seen that particular look on the ruler's face before. "Yes, from a small cut from the head, my Queen."

"Get Ami Mizuno as fast as you can," Serenity ordered redoubling her footsteps along the hallway to Chibiusa's chambers. She couldn't get there quickly enough, her heart in her throat beat was beating twice it's normal rate.

The attendant who followed behind Lillith answered, "Yes, Your Majesty," and slipped off to find the Healer.

-x-x-x-

They entered the town a little before the sixth bell. At first Rei looked confused when they slowed down before halting in front of a large but plain two story building with an attached stable in the middle of town. A vertical white banner with the royal fleur-de-lis adorning the center hung from the roof. Two women were present in the stable; one in the midst of brushing one of the horses while the other replaced hay in an empty stall. Haruka recognized them as new recruits and issued a greeting to get their attention.

"Good morning, recruits," Her voice carried in the air, though it sounded somewhat rusty. Turning to face her fully, they gave a bow of respect and a returning greeting before continuing their tasks which Haruka deeply approved. For new recruits, care of the horses mattered most before they were taught any fighting skills. It was a lesson Haruka had been ingrained with at a young age as well. Respect for life was was necessary; it created a counterweight against the ability to easily kill a living creature-and ultimately a balance. If a recruit couldn't follow the discipline they were expelled from the service of the knightes. Haruka had been incredibly pleased to find the number of expulsions had equaled zero from the knightes-in-training so far.

Dismounting Azreal, Haruka gave the order to transfer their things and despite their weariness, she, Lane and Sheik worked quickly along with the stable hands to exchange gear and horses. The disciple of Ashtarte had been quick to catch on and descended from her horse to help as well. The horse had been Mago's- and having Rei on the extra horse made sense and lessened the strain of burden on Haruka's mount. In mere minutes the knightes' tired horses had been exchanged for well-rested horses.

Azreal whinnied in displeasure as he was led to a stall filled with fresh hay. Haruka stood next to him and patted his neck softly. Her voice was a tired, husky whisper that was meant to soothe him, "I know, Az. I'll be back for you later. You did well." He snorted softly, settling down into his new temporary home.

_Good boy. _

She glanced towards at her companions; Lane and Sheik were helping Rei with last minute adjustments to the new mount. They all looked worn, the past couple of days had been a haggard affair. Grief and exhaustion that settled on them like a mantle and it was increasingly difficult to cast off. She could only hope Azul and Dali were faring better. They needed to get help and food to the villages in the south as soon as possible, Haruka had promised Rei and she would see to it that her vow was fulfilled. The nagging feeling for Michiru and Hotaru was still present in the pit of her belly. It was a growing anxiety she tamped down as often as possible. _Michiru is fine, Hotaru is fine. _She just needed to see their faces if only for a little bit. She had an intuition she would not be staying in one place for too long.

-x-x-x-

As quickly as they entered the town they left it behind. A feeble dawn appeared on the horizon but for a moment before it was overtaken by deep grey clouds once more. These were not the puffy, airy clouds of a brilliantly sunny and hot day, Rei noted, these were swollen, dirty, cotton balls bursting with moisture. And it would come down very soon, she thought. It appeared none of them were particularly surprised when Lane who was riding in second behind Haruka called out at them that the rain was coming. Rei couldn't see it on the horizon yet, her eyes were not as good as Lane's but she felt it down in her bones just before lightning struck the earth ahead of them.

The horses stopped immediately, every movement of their muscles and instincts fighting against the command of the riders. If not for her quick reflexes Rei would have been bucked from the sleek mare. She held on, her knees clinging to the sides of the animal, her hands clutching the reins. The horse trotted forward uneasily, and Rei reached out and stroked the neck of the animal.

"Easy girl, it's okay. It's okay." Looking ahead she noticed Haruka and Sheik kept on riding forward; they maintained better control of their horses, she reasoned with a small amount of envy. The thud of hoofbeats approaching her were loud as Lane doubled back to check on her. The young knighte reached out and placed a hand on the mare's forehead who immediately quieted down. Lane's lips moved, the words she uttered under her breath was a chant that soothed the horse and Rei was immediately grateful. Until yesterday she did not have too much experience with horses and had found herself in the shallows of panic until Lane took over. A peal of deafening thunder followed but the horse remained calmed under the young woman's touch.

"Thank you," she breathed her gratitude to the knighte but before Lane could respond the rain doused them. They were soaked instantly by the blinding torrents that fell from the sky; her dark hair lay flat on her scalp, the long tresses heavy with water. Rei could only see a few feet ahead; Sheik and Haruka disappeared from view due to the curtain of rain.

"Stay close!" Lane called out, signaling her horse into a trot. Rei quickly did the same, riding abreast of the knighte as the mounts picked up speed in order to catch up to the rest of their party. Despite the rain it was apparent to Rei that Haruka intended to keep going until they reached the castle. Water trailed down her face as Rei prayed fervently the storm was the only thing that stood in their way.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued(very soon). <em>

_To Reader SageOfWinds: Thank you so much for your review! It makes me happy to see you are still interested after finding this story again. Yes, I myself questioned if I could make the Usagi/Setsuna pairing work. Only time will tell! Thanks much!_


	28. Chapter 27: Burn

_The usual disclaimers apply._

_Happy New Year, dear readers!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty-Seven: Burn<span>

Urgent knocking roused both of them. Wrapped in Makoto's warm, bare arms, Ami shifted and turned her head toward the door where the noise originated.

"Didn't we just go to sleep?" Makoto growled in a throaty mutter and if it wasn't for the desperation of the knocks Ami would have snuggled back into the tall woman's arms and pressed a kiss to her throat and lips.

"Healer Mizuno-shi! Neo-Queen Serenity requests your presence immediately."

The tone and words themselves conveyed there was an emergency. Ami sucked in her breath in surprise and sat up quickly. The sleep-fog which filled her brain not a moment before cleared and she called out for whoever it was to give her a minute as she scrambled for her clothing. If there was anyone she had expected Queen Serenity to summon it would have been Makoto. The brunette sat up as well, her hair a tousled mahogany mess as she swung her feet onto the floor.

"I'll come with you." It was half question, half suggestion from a standing Makoto who was already shoving her arms into the sleeves of her tunic.

Ami blinked quickly, "No, no, you stay. If it is an emergency the Queen may not want too many people getting in the way." She pulled up her skirt past her thighs and looked down to ensure the garment was on properly.

When she looked up again it appeared Makoto almost seemed hurt by her words, a fleeting emotion exposed on her face in just an instant. Ami wondered if she imagined the emotion when Makoto replied, "Okay, do your best."

"I will. Try to get some more rest," Ami said, coming to stand before the brunette who sat back down on the bed. She kissed Makoto briefly on the lips in a silent apology. "Hopefully, I will be back soon." Mako nodded, appeased by the contact, limited as it was and Ami wasted no more time. She was out the door and following the attendant down the hallway wondering just what she was going to face. Up the ramp she was taken to the seventh floor and toward the other side of the castle from the guest chambers. They were moving along too fast for her to really pay attention to her surroundings until they stopped in a chamber four times larger than the one she was currently staying in with Makoto.

The room was utter chaos, the windows and doors were flung open, furniture and things scattered about-_As if a great blast of air passed through_, Ami thought. She had no idea how close she came to the truth. Her attention snapped to the woman with the long loose silver hair standing near the bed. Next to her was a girl of sixteen with somber, worried eyes whose gaze was fastened to another teenage girl laying in the big bed. The Healer had never seen her before, much like the Queen but she heard accounts of the royal sisters during her visits to the town sometimes. _It's princess Chibiusa, _Ami realized. The princess was almost overwhelmed in the big plushy bed. Queen Serenity gave Ami a pleading glance when the Healer drew closer to the bed.

"Your Highness," Ami began-

"Please help her, Mizuno-shi!" Though they had yet to fall, the sheen of tears were very evident in the Queen's eyes.

Ami nodded quickly, decisively, not wanting to fail her sudden patient or the Queen. "I will do everything I can, your Majesty."

The Queen, satisfied with her words stepped back and Ami moved closer to the bed, finally able to get a better look at the girl lying in it. Her pink hair appeared vibrant compared to her pale face. The blood smeared pillow behind the girl's head concerned her and she turned the princess' head gently to locate the source of bleeding. Someone had been smart enough to place strip of folded cloth over the wound and Ami removed it carefully to assess the damage. She winced, a gash as long as her finger sat in the middle of a large bump, presumably where the girl hit her head. It was a nasty cut and bump but otherwise that seemed to be the extent of the damage to her body. The wound was far from clotting; for it to start healing she would have to help it along. She placed the cloth back gently in place and turned her attention to the girl's vitals. The rise and fall of her chest assured Ami she was breathing well. Placing her index and middle fingers against the princess' throat Ami found a strong steady pulse. She passed her hands over the limbs, ensuring the girl had not suffered any broken bones or other wounds.

She turned back to the Queen who looked at her hopefully, "I believe she is just unconscious for now which was caused by the knock to her head. I can take care of the wound but we'll have to wait for her to wake on her own. I think she'll be fine however."

Serenity nodded, "Thank you. Please do whatever it takes to help her."

"Yes, your Highness. I lost all of my healing herbs when the niphropid attacked us. I will need to make a poultice and there are also several other items I require," Ami stated.

"Of course," Serenity brushed a hand over her brow then turned to the attendant beside her," Lillith, make sure Mizuno-shi receives everything she desires at once."

"Right away, your Highness," Lillith responded.

"Thank you, your Majesty."

She rattled off a list and Lillith appeared relieved. Ami guessed it was most likely all of the materials she requested could be found within the castle. The attendants were off like a shot leaving the large chamber in tense silence. Glancing around her surroundings once more, Ami noticed the room neater than when she first walked in. It must have been done quietly while she was busy examining the princess. Her gaze landed on the Queen who looked drawn and helpless-quite different from the self-assured woman she had met just hours before. Her assurances that Chibiusa was okay was all Ami could give and since she had already given them she didn't quite know what else to say. She was relieved when Lillith and the attendants returned as promptly as they could under the circumstances; if her hands and mind were busy on the patient she wouldn't have to worry so much about social graces, especially in a situation like the one she was in currently.

"Your highness, in order to focus on the princess I would like to have everyone vacate the chamber. Once I clean and dress the wound and give her medicine you may come back."

The request was granted, the attendants first to leave. Ami had no doubt they would anxiously await nearby to hear word on the princess' health. The Queen was next, if hesitantly. Only the girl standing next to the bed refused to budge. She held onto the princess' hand on the other side of the bed and Ami figured the princess and Hotaru were close; if their roles were reversed it would be the princess standing there ignoring Ami's words.

"Hotaru-" Serenity who made it halfway out of the room came back, and lay a gentle touch on the girl's shoulder.

Hotaru flinched, but tightened her grip on Chibiusa's hand. Ami felt compassion for Hotaru.

"It is alright, your Highness. Hotaru will assist me, won't you?" she cast her eyes at the girl and Hotaru looked up to meet her eyes in surprise. She said not a word but nodded instead, a grateful look passing from her to Ami.

-x-x-x-

The door closed behind Ami.

Sitting at the edge of the bed Makoto told herself she'd wait for the Healer but it wasn't long before she succumbed to the exhaustion that seemed to be a constant feeling lately. She yawned for the thousandth time since the knocking woke them, her eyes drooping shut as she struggled to stay awake. Sitting on the bed did not seem to help so she stood and stepped toward the glass door leading to the terrace. She pulled the curtain aside but there was nothing to see outdoors. For once, since she arrived the sky was black, not a source of light seeped through. She yawned again and trudged back toward the bed, reclaiming her spot from a moment ago. She blinked and for one moment the castle chamber before her was replaced by her bedroom at home.

_Home._

How long had it been since she came here anyway? She was starting to lose track of time. Or maybe it was because she was tired. Makoto couldn't be sure, it wasn't the best time to be thinking especially when most of her mental faculties seemed to be asleep. _Two weeks, give or take? What's Ran and Margie doing? I'm sure uncle Alex and aunt Noami know I'm missing by now. Shit. _Things had been happening one after the other and Makoto had been dealing with them at the expense of putting aside the thoughts of her loved ones she left behind. She leaned back against the headboard, her heavy eyelids denying the urge for them to stay open. In the end sleep won.

_It was snowing, Makoto noticed as she peeped out the window of the brownstone home where her adopted family lived. It would be pretty for now but if accumulated it would turn into a dirty icky mess on the roads and sidewalks by the next day. Mako sighed, she hated when it snowed in the city. Or at least, she always hated the day after. _

_"Earth to Makoto!" Ran waved a hand between her and the window and Makoto turned to see the blonde smile at her. "Stop moping about the snow for now, you can think about that later. Right now we're celebrating." _

_"That's right, Mako-chan," a short, trim, dark haired man joined her and Ran next to the window. Ran grinned but said nothing and Makoto knew her bestfriend would trot out the nick-name when she really wanted to get under Makoto's skin. She would never let anyone else call her Mako-chan but her uncle Alex and aunt Naomi were an exception. In the beginning, when Makoto first moved in with them she wouldn't respond to anything else. They were the ones who raised her after her parents died. Makoto had been too young to remember them but Naomi, her mother's sister and Alex who was a friend of Makoto's father always seemed to have tales of the parents she never knew. She didn't miss them, but she did at least wish she could have met them. But that was alright too. She was grateful Alex and Naomi had raised her as their own without once acting as if they could replace her biological parents. _

_She smiled at her uncle and ignored Ran's grin. He gave her a small glass with a clear liquid and handed one to Ran as well. "Let's have some wine but before that try this, I picked it up on my last trip." Naomi joined them and received a glass as well. _

_"To Christmas, to family and good friends!" Ran toasted with a big smile. Their glasses clinked together to cries of cheers and Makoto swigged the contents of her own. She wished she hadn't._

_"Gahh!" She gasped, her throat burned and her eyes watered as the alcohol made its way down. _

_"Oh my goddddd, I feel like I'm breathing fire," Ran choked out, "I'll take a good Riesling over this any day." In the background Makoto could hear her uncle and aunt chuckle and she joined in. _

"-akoto?" The smile dying on her lips, she opened her eyes to find Ami looking down at her.

"Huh?" Makoto asked. Her cheeks felt wet and she absently wiped them as she stared at the woman in front of her blankly.

"You were laughing and crying at the same time in your sleep," Ami said, her voice soft.

"Ah-I was having a dream about my family, it was so silly-" but as she tried to express the content of the dream her throat convulsed and her tears started to flow again. Somehow she felt incredibly homesick, even for dirty snow covering the city sidewalks.

"Oh Mako," Ami voice was gentle, her touch gentler as she wrapped her arms around Makoto. This time it wasn't her throat that burned, but her eyes.

-x-x-x-

"Hey Ami, do you think Queen Serenity would be against us checking out the library?" Makoto asked as she pulled her tunic over her head. They had decided to take a quick bath before leaving the chamber. But not before Ami filled Makoto in on her sudden patient. Makoto had mentioned it seemed strange that the princess' girlfriend did not know what happened even though she had been there all along.

Ami, in the midst of donning her own tunic froze. "Library?" She parroted before her eyes glazed over. Makoto laughed to herself, if Ami was one of those anime characters she'd literally have stars in her eyes. All at the mention of the word library.

"Yes, you know, a great room of those things with pages. I'm sure the castle has to have one." She teased as she glanced at Ami in the periphery.

"I know what a library is you goose!" Ami stepped up behind Makoto and poked her in the middle of her back. Makoto jumped forward two steps.

"Hey! I'm ticklish there," Makoto protested as she turned around to face Ami.

"Good, I will save that information for later," Ami retorted, "but why the sudden interest in the library?"

"I'm tired of sitting around waiting for others to fill me in on what's going on. There must be a book of legends or whatever hanging about the place. I'm sure there's a record. There's always some type of record in instances like this."

Ami pursed her lips, her finger tapping against them in the gesture Mako adored. "You are right. Let's ask Kasha, or maybe Lillith."

"Excellent. Let's go right now since we're dressed!"Ami nodded enthusiastically, and Makoto could see the Healer was thrilled at the prospect of facing books. It was evident Ami had a passion for all things relating to knowledge and that charmed Makoto.

The smaller woman was about to open the door when Makoto stopped her by placing a hand against it. Ami looked at her quizzically but melted against her body immediately when Makoto captured her mouth in a kiss. Heat immediately blossomed inside her when she felt Ami's responsive lips under her own. Regretfully she pulled away knowing if she continued there would be an encore of the previous night's performance. But she couldn't allow herself to be distracted, as much as she loved being distracted by Ami.

Clearing her throat she explained, "I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate if I did that while we were out there."

"Yes, of course," Ami replied with a smile, her own voice a little shaky. Was that a flash of disappointment in the depths of those blue blue eyes? Maybe. Mako knew they'd be returning to bed at some point tonight; it was fine to delay the inevitable even for a bit. Perhaps Makoto's demeanor displayed her thoughts because Ami's smile contained a trace of promise before she opened the door.

When they stepped out into the quiet hallway Makoto heard the swing of another door. She looked down the corridor in time to see a red-faced Misha who paused then turned the other way when she spotted them. _What's her problem? _Minako followed not a moment later, pulling the door closed behind her as she yawned behind a hand.

_Oh. _Makoto realized. _That explains why she ran the other way. _Beside her, Ami's cheeks were pink, a telling sign the Healer had reached the same conclusion.

"Sorry girls, been a long night with entirely too little sleep," Minako yawned again as she approached them. "Where are you off to?" She asked as she came within a few feet and automatically fell in step with them as they began their walk towards the ramp. Her golden hair was damp which told Makoto the woman had taken a bath as well before leaving her chamber. "Breakfast?"

"The library, or rather, we are about to request permission to enter the library," Ami beamed at the blonde who could only smile at the Healer's enthusiasm. She then turned to Mako, "Actually breakfast would serve us well before research."

"A woman of priorities," Minako exclaimed with delight while patting her stomach.

"I agree wholeheartedly of breakfast and priorities," Makoto proclaimed as her stomach announced its emptiness. She remained quiet the rest of the way as Ami filled Minako in on her early morning excitement regarding the princess, instead going back every so often to the moment when Ami held her tenderly while Makoto gave into the feelings of homesickness.

-x-x-x-

To Rei it felt like they'd been riding forever since the storm started. In reality it was only a few bells. She was wet and cold, her soaked clothing rubbing against her skin uncomfortably with every step the mare took. She was grateful that the horse kept her together with the rest of the knightes; the rain hid everything and if they were to separate, Rei would be completely lost. Looking around every so often, Rei wondered if she was imagining things. Shapeless, shadowy masses appeared to be lurking near the sides of the roads but due to the speed of the horses they were gone in a flash.

_They can't be any creatures right? _She asked in her mind only to remind herself not too long ago she encountered a faceless monster and the knightes had a battle of their own. She didn't want to jump at any little shadow however. They approached a bend in the road and ahead of her Haruka called back to the group but she couldn't hear what the head knighte was saying.

"We're going through the forest soon, we're almost there." Lane shouted, alerting her and Rei nodded to the knighte.

She was the last to enter the shallow forest. The closest tree trunks and branches were barely visible and the rain seemed much louder as they pummeled the leaves. A sound that had nothing to do with the rain reached Rei's ears and she stiffened. The horse did as well, an involuntary shudder passing through its body as it heard the sound. The small hairs on the back of her neck stood up. It was a shriek-like caw filled with malice and she hoped whatever animal issued it would be left behind soon. She heard it again. Then, once more for the third time.

And again, before the realization came that it wasn't just one. There were many of them. But they weren't birds, nor were they bats. They were something else entirely, though she wasn't sure what. They began to cry all at once and Rei looked on in horror as a great dark cloud began to form above them as the individual things flew up from the forest and gathered together in the sky. Despite the rain they kept a close formation and if it weren't for the volume of the cloud or their cries she would have ridden past them entirely. But the things, had no intention of letting them just ride through.

One of them swooped low and all Rei could see were fangs as it aimed for her face. The blade of a sword fell onto it, stopping the creature in its path and leaving it in half. Hot blood splattered on her face as the pieces fell to the sides in the mud. Rei, her face pale except for the blood spots and wide mauve eyes looked to her right to see Haruka with her sword outstretched, while their horses kept pace. Once more Haruka had rescued her.

Ahead of them and above, the cloud of creatures were moving in the same direction following the road. One by one they broke away from the great cloud about to attack them. Both Sheik and Lane slashed at the creatures left and right. Haruka swung her sword at them, protecting both herself and Rei and the disciple realized how helpless she was without her bow or even a blade. The creatures avoided Haruka's broadsword, seeming to find the rhythm in the head knighte's swings. One of them ducked under the sword and bit into Haruka's hand which held her sword. She cried out in pain before grabbing ahold of it when her other hand and flinging it away. Blood dripped freely from the blonde's wound and Rei was horrified as she watched it flow before it mixed with rainwater.

"There's too many to fight! Cover your heads and ride. Get low!" Haruka, sheathing her broadsword yelled over the din the of the flying creatures. With so many of them, fighting was futile, Rei realized. She ducked low, following the head knighte's advice and rode as fast as she could. The crowd of things flew behind them, pecking at their hands and knees and their horses.

She was trapped in a space filled with noise which confused her from all sides. Heavy rain, the shrieking creatures, the cracks of thunder and lightning and the screams of the horses as they ran for their lives. A feeling of helplessness overtook her while she clung to the mare's wet neck. There had to be something she could do. Anything. Anything at all. Tears of frustration squeezed out of her tightly shut eyes. But no matter how much she closed her eyes she could still hear the noise that surrounded them. Could still feel the rain beat down on her. Could still see the blood dripping from Haruka's hand.

_You want to help, child? _

Rei stiffened. It was the voice from the underground cavern. She wasn't imagining it, she was sure. _Yes! _Rei thought in response, _Yes!_ _I want to help!_

_Then fight, Fire Maven. You have power. _

A surge of heat filled her from head to toe and Rei sighed in relief. This was home to her, this feeling of all encompassing warmth. Her bones and skin and hair hadn't forgotten the sensation. It was overwhelming and addicting. It was the same feeling that accompanied her into the pillars with the faceless monster.

The heat swept through her again, stronger this time and she raised her head and sat upright. The creatures continued to swarm around them. Beside her Haruka was busy swatting away one of the things as more surrounded her. Rei tugged on the reins and the mare stopped. Rei could feel the trembling of the horse's muscles as they simply stood there. The creatures came, dancing in front of her. Letting the reins fall, Rei raised her right hand, palm out as she flung it skyward where the cloud of creatures swarmed.

Flames burst from the center of her palm and engulfed the cloud. The death-shriek of the creatures were deafening as they fell burning, one by one into the mud. Through it all Rei felt a calm she had not experienced since before she left her temple home. The heat and fire scattered the other creatures and Rei raised her hand again, this time the flame almost whip-like as it went from creature to creature, striking them down as they flew away in frenzy. There might be more hiding elsewhere but it was best to get rid of as many as possible while she had the chance. She watched the things fall, their wings on fire curling like paper in the wet dirt.

"Rei?" Haruka called to her from behind and when she turned she found the knightes staring at her with awe on their faces and their jaws hanging open.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued.<em>


	29. Chapter 28: Ashtarte's Love

_A very short chapter, but an exciting one I hope! _

_Also, shameless plug, but I've started up a fictionpress account under the same username. Do check out my original fairy tale posted! _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Twenty-Eight: Ashtarte's Love<span>**

_Ashtarte was a fairly young deity when compared to the others who resided among the stars. When Ashtarte fell in love, the others claimed it was her age which compelled her. They assured her, her love would pass in time. It would pass and her feelings would merge into something more _appropriate_, unlike her current love. Among the stars, she became an outcast. For Ashtarte had fallen in love with a fellow female deity by the name of Cassiopeia. _

_Lo and behold; Cassiopeia loved her in turn, and Ashtarte became happier than ever. But the others did not agree with their love. Harsh words rained down upon them, the coldness of silence began to cover them. In spite of it, they persevered together, meeting in faraway pockets of the galaxies, away from prying eyes. In time, the arguments died down. Perhaps we were wrong, the others began to whisper among themselves when they saw Ashtarte and Cassiopeia hand in hand; for they were a blissful pair, truly dedicated to each other. _

_All except for one; Hieroma, refused to listen to the others. At first, he begged Ashtarte and Cassiopeia to listen to reason. He grew bitter as time passed and they ignored his words. His resentment grew, even as the others began to accept Ashtarte and Cassiopeia's relationship._

_Why? _

_Because Hieroma was also in love with Cassiopeia. After begging did not work he openly declared himself Ashtarte's rival and began to woo Cassiopeia. Ashtarte did not get jealous, it amused and perhaps also humbled her that one so sought after was in love with her. Believing in her love, she felt eventually Hieroma would respect Cassiopeia's adoration for her, and move on as the others had done. _

_However his resentment and fury turned to rage, which made him bold. Hieroma abducted Cassiopeia, taking her far away from Ashtarte and locked her away in the darkness which held no stars nor moons. Apart from her love, Cassiopeia shed a bitter ocean of tears. But Hieroma did not relent. He claimed he would not release her from the darkness until Cassiopeia returned his affections. _

_Fashioning a blade out of the darkness encapsulating her, Cassiopeia vowed she would never be his. Holding the blade to her heart, she spat, 'my body and my heart belongs to Ashtarte, it will never be yours.' She plunged the blade deep, calling out to her love as her life seeped from her body and combined with the darkness._

_Hieroma became mad with temper; his fury so great he exploded into a fiery ball of light before disappearing into a black void with the promise to return one day. _

_Ashtarte, though overcome with grief, did not give chase nor did she seek vengeance. But she could not forgive Hieroma for his actions. So she left the stars and the company of the other gods and made a world of her own. And when it was completed, it was her saltwater tears which became the ocean covering the world she created. _

Makoto looked up from the ancient tome which sat before her. Her eyes were wet with the sheen of tears as she glanced again at the words which lay on the thick yellowed page. Despite her skepticism of the existence of Ashtarte, the tale of the grief-ridden god deeply affected her. Once she started to read, she could not bring herself to stop. She swiped at her eyes, noticing the discrepancy between the words written and Ami's verbal account. _I'll have to ask her about that, _Mako thought. Then again, it wasn't that unusual to have certain details in myths and legends differing. She compared it to how different countries far apart often shared the same basis for folk tales with minor variations.

Grasping a few pages between her fingers, Makoto speculated if she would be able to glean any relevant information regarding the event which summoned her from the book. Not likely, she realized, the rest seemed to be of legends and stories pertaining to Ashtarte. She yawned, stretching her arms out over her head as she did so. Once more Ami's presence had been requested to the chambers of the princess just as they reached the doors of the great library. Wondering how much longer the Healer would take, she stood and walked to the nearest bookshelf to peruse the titles idly, her neck almost hurting as she craned her head back to view the books at the top of the impossibly tall shelf.

"I'd need a ladder for that," she muttered to herself and rubbed the back of her neck. The smell of books old and new was redolent but it was eerily quiet in the library and Makoto found it hard to believe that there was no one else in the huge chamber beside her. Even Minako disappeared after breakfast, claiming she needed to meet with someone. Though she did promise she would meet both Ami and Makoto here in the library later.

Mako yawned again and she automatically covered her mouth with her hand.

_So sleepy. _

Brisk footsteps entered the library and sent Makoto's gaze towards the door. Her gaze brightened and she called out but was cut short, "Ami-"

The Healer's visage was filled with worry as she ran the last couple of steps to the Traveler,"Makoto! We need to do something!"

"What happened?" Alarm filled Mako at the panic in the Healer's face and voice. Whatever urge to sleep she felt was no longer there. She grabbed the smaller woman by the biceps in order to calm her.

"We have to do something! It's the Queen-she's locked away the princess Chibiusa in her chambers and placed Hotaru under guard!"

* * *

><p><em>To be continued! <em>


	30. Chapter 29: Awaking to a Nightmare

Chapter twenty-Nine: Awaking to a Nightmare

When the Neo-Queen and the attendants exited the room the blue-haired woman showed Hotaru a mortar and pestle before directing the girl with ease on how to cut and mash two palm-sized hairy leaves. While Hotaru worked on her task the Healer gently turned Chibiusa's head to the side, removed the bloody cloth and set forth cleaning the injury. When the pieces started to stick to the bottom of the pestle, Hotaru was told to add smaller leaves of a pale green variety. Every so often the Healer would tell her to add a drop of hot water.

"The hot water leaches the healing properties from the leaves and makes it easier for the pulpy mass to become a paste," the woman informed her. "It will help by speeding up the healing process and close up the cut faster than it would on its on."

Impressed by the woman's knowledge Hotaru simply nodded, her mauve eyes large as she performed the job given to her. She focused on grinding the leaves with the pestle, refusing to let herself think about how Chibiusa ended up in this manner. But her movements became automatic and her mind began to wander. She was scared the answer to the question lay within herself and as more time passed the more it rankled inside her.

Was it her own fault? What had she done to Chibiusa?

Perhaps the Healer had seen the fear on her face and sought to relieve it. Again she gave Hotaru directions on how to create a packet by folding thin cloth with the paste inside which now held a hint of minty herbal scent. "This is a poultice", the woman told her. While Hotaru stood by and watched carefully, the Healer applied the poultice to the edges of the cleaned cut. She was puzzled when the woman removed it after ten minutes before winding a clean strip of soft, thin cloth around Chibiusa's head effectively covering the injury. When she was done a pale band of white encircled the princess's forehead, temples and back of head.

After the binding was finished the woman looked at her. "Herbs heal but can also cause great harm if mis-used." She smiled warmly at Hotaru and squeezed her shoulder, "We want your beloved to wake up soon, so I will take great care to ensure she isn't hurt further. All she needs now is rest."

Hotaru nodded again, voice low and filled with sincerity, "I thank you, Healer-shi."

"You are most welcome and please call me Ami," the woman's smile widened a fraction, "Healer-shi seems a bit too formal considering how much you've helped me, thank you."

"Of course, Ami. Thank you again for helping Chibiusa." Hotaru looked over at the sleeping girl whose chest rose and fell gently with her breathing. "I don't know what I would do without her," Hotaru added with her voice breaking, "I've just lost someone important already, I couldn't bear for it to happen again."

Tears gathered in her eyes, obscuring her vision and trailed down her face hotly. For a moment there was nothing but pain and tears until Hotaru felt cool arms wrap around her. She lowered her face into the crook of the woman's neck and allowed herself to cry. All the while the woman said nothing but simply held her and stroked her hair. If she thought someone was going to give her simple kindness today she would have imagined it to be none other than Chibiusa. But instead it was a complete stranger.

When she gathered herself together and stepped back Ami's smile was gently filled of sincerity she didn't have to express verbally. Underneath the Healer's calm Hotaru sensed a layer of empathy. Perhaps the woman had experienced a significant loss as well. After a moment Ami peered into Hotaru's face, this time, it was the dark haired girl who was being inspected. The Healer had noticed her fatigue.

"You should rest too, I will be back as soon as the princess wakes up."

"I will," the teenager replied absently as she stood next to the bed.

Taking Chibiusa's hand in her own she lost sense of the surroundings, her mind only on the princess, hoping the younger girl would wake up soon. Thunder rumbled in the distance but Hotaru paid no attention to nature's tantrum. She was vaguely aware the weather was less than lovely but had she actually gone out onto the terrace she would have noticed the unending downpour blocking the view of the horizon and drowning everything in its path driven by strong gusting winds. At some point she found herself sitting in the nearby chair considerately provided by a silent attendant, her hand still grasping her girlfriend's. Maybe it was the warmth of Chibiusa's hand but somehow she found herself relaxing. Eventually her eyes fell shut and her sleep-slowed breathing matched the pace of the sleeping princess.

-x-x-x-

In the large bed, Chibiusa stirred. A slight frown marred her features as she ascended consciousness. She became aware of the knot at the back of her skull the same time her aching head made itself known. Opening her eyes, she blinked furiously as light hit her orbs painfully despite the dimness of the room. When her surroundings came into focus she noticed the chamber was neat and tidy, betraying none of the chaos of the whirlwind from earlier. Her head seemed to be wrapped with something and she raised her arm weakly to touched her forehead. It was cloth, she realized. Raindrops pelted themselves against the wide windows of the chamber; the relentless patter of it meant it was raining non stop outside.

In the quiet dim room the low rhythmic breathing reached her ears and she realized she was not alone. The sound came from her right but when she motioned to turn her head a wave of pain caused her to cry out involuntarily. When the wave subsided she didn't have to call out for Hotaru.

"Chibiusa!" The older girl's voice-sleep rusted, tired and bursting with relief came from her right before she felt the touch of a soft familiar hand clutching her own. She turned to look up at Hotaru with much protest from her aching head. Hotaru appeared alive and well, bereft of the strange blankness which had overtaken her before. She didn't care how much her head hurt then, she just wanted to feel Hotaru in her arms.

"Hotaru! You're okay! Oh thank Ashtarte!" A flash of the frustration she felt upon being unable to reach Hotaru came to her then. She immediately broke down into tears, the saline fluid welling out the corners of her eyes and trailing down her face. She sat up with much effort to see the wet sheen in Hotaru's eyes betraying the girl's emotional state mirroring her own. She was enveloped in Hotaru's arms when a voice came from the doorway.

"Princess! You're awake!" The relief in Lillith's voice was easily detected, "I must inform the Queen at once!" The door was gently closed behind them and Chibiusa was alone once more with her girlfriend. Lillith's voice could be heard faintly through the door as she issued a request to call for the Healer as well. Chibiusa figured the attendant would go to the Neo-Queen personally knowing Lillith.

Soon enough her sister would be in her chambers and Chibiusa and Hotaru would have to provide an answer to what really happened in the middle of the night. She pulled Hotaru close, resting her head on her chest. The older girl's heartbeat was steady and reassuring and Chibiusa, closed her eyes with a soft exhalation from her lips. In spite of all the questions she had regarding the night before she was simply too much at peace right now to break it.

But it was important that she did. She lifted her head and patted the bed to indicate the girl should sit.

"Do you know what happened last night Hotaru?" She knew her sister would soon arrive and would demand answers but Chibiusa had an intuition Hotaru would be as much in the dark as she was. Her instinct proved correct when Hotaru's brow furrowed.

"I have no idea. One moment I was asleep and the next I woke up to find you on the floor with so much blood around you." At the last few words Hotaru's voice had become shaky and tears started to drip anew. "I'm so glad to see you're awake." The older girl pulled Chibiusa into her arms once more and the princess did not resist. But Hotaru's face clouded as she finally realized what the princess said pulled back far enough to look Chibiusa in the face, "But what do you mean by "You're okay?"

Hotaru's face betrayed her worry and fear; the older girl also appeared completely exhausted. The princess was silent her thoughts thoughts whirling in contemplation. Hotaru appeared worried but normal enough which meant she really did not or could not recall the tumultuous force which overtook her in the middle of the night. Relaying the incident was the part she was beginning to dread. Stirrings of panic arose high into her throat along with dread.

Hotaru seemed to sense her discomfort, "Chibiusa?"

Her silence did not last long as Neo-Queen Serenity entered the chamber in a rush. Hotaru released her and stepped back to allow space between them. Everyone in the castle including the Neo-Queen knew they were together but no one had truly seen them being intimate. Chibiusa wondered if it was shyness which caused Hotaru's action. Though that excuse didn't make the act sting any less. She turned away to prevent her hurt from being displayed and looked towards the door as she heard additional footsteps.

Following the Neo-Queen her was a woman Chibiusa had never seen before. She was almost the same height as the queen but her blue hair was cut short. Her eyes were the same striking shade of deep blue. Chibiusa concluded this woman was probably one of the visitors who arrived late last night.

"If you'll permit me, your Majesty?" The woman's voice was light but clear and carried a hint of natural warmth. Serenity was obviously hesitant as the woman spoke to her but then she deferred to the stranger with a nod.

"Of course, Mizuno-shi," Serenity hung back while the woman approached the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello Princess Chibiusa, I am Ami Mizuno, a Healer. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts, and my back aches mostly...sore other than that. I guess it was a result of being slammed into the wall." Chibiusa admitted a little hesitantly as she glanced at Hotaru whose face carried only concern for her well-being.

There was a gasp from both Serenity and Hotaru as the Healer glanced at her quizzically. In the middle of preparing a strong smelling tea, the Healer couldn't seem to help but ask "You hit the wall?"

"Yes, but I was more concerned that Hotaru would be hurt."

The Neo-Queen and Mizuno-shi exchanged an indecipherable glance as Hotaru stepped closer to the bed again her anxiety fostered by the statement made by Chibiusa.

Serenity didn't hang back anymore but came closer as well before sitting on the bed. She pulled Chibiusa into her arms with a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you're alright. I was almost crazy with worry that I was losing you you're going to have to tell me what happened. Why did you think Hotaru was in danger?"

When Chibiusa was released from Serenity's hold to find the blue eyes of her sister seeking the answer from her own eyes. The princess could see plainly see the exhaustion on her sister's face and for a moment she questioned whether telling the Neo-Queen would help. It was apparent the woman already faced many troubles.

"What happened here?" Serenity pried once more.

"Please excuse me, your highness but it would be best if the princess drank this first," the Healer interrupted with a gesture at the teacup filled with an amber colored fragrant tea, "It will help with her aching head." Chibiusa appreciated the interruption, small as it was. Maybe she could find those few moments to gather story together which would not reflect badly on Hotaru. The last thing she wanted was for her sister to overreact. If she could she wished she could spare both her girlfriend and sister additional worries.

Serenity relented long enough for Chibiusa to drink the tea. Though aromatic, the liquid was somewhat bitter but Chibiusa drank it all down without expressing her dislike. While she drank the tea Serenity's impatience was given away by the curious glances she shot between the two young women. The Healer excused herself quietly and an attendant standing outside pulled the door close to give the three women in the room privacy. As the door closed Chibiusa began to talk. Starting from her concern about the nightmares her girlfriend was having up until she was slammed into the wall and blacked out.

Both Serenity and Hotaru were horrified, Hotaru more so as she stared at her own hands as if seeming them for the first time. She backed away from the others and Chibiusa tried to get out of the bed to go to her but between the soreness of her body and her aching head it was difficult. But what happened next even Chibiusa had not been able to predict.

Her older sister sat stiffly, her blue eyes containing an emotion Chibiusa could not read. With a cold voice Serenity called for the guards and within moments they arrived. "Remove Hotaru Tomoe from this chamber and place her under watch."

Chibiusa tried to stand once more, "No, wait, what are you doing, Usagi?!" She caught the queen's wrists but the woman wrested them away forcefully. "What are you doing to Hotaru?!"

Serenity stood, standing by the bedside long enough to answer, "I'm thinking of everyone's safety," she walked away without looking back despite Chibiusa's cries to stop. It all felt too surreal to Chibiusa, in a matter of bells it seemed as if she had fallen deeper and deeper into a nightmare.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued.<em>

_Thank you dear readers for your kind words of encouragement and thank you for your patience. I know it's been so long since I updated. There were times when I simply could not write due to life and it's busy schedule and there were times when I simply did not know what to write. But my thoughts are always with Verdantia, I always return to this world no matter how long I stay away. _


	31. Chapter 30: What it Means to Protect

**Chapter Thirty: What it Means to Protect**

"_Haruka-mama-" _

_Haruka paused in front of the mirror and looked behind her on the bed where a somber Hotaru sat. Lately the child had taken to sitting in the bed quietly observing Haruka at her morning ablutions and dressing for the day. The first day it happened the Head Knighte had been quite surprised though she did not find the idea of it off-putting. It had only been two weeks since Haruka and Michiru adopted the girl. The first time she simply smiled warmly at the little one and though Hotaru did not quite smile back her cheeks pinked at the gesture. _

_A month later it had simply become a routine shared by the two. _

"_What is it Hotaru?" Haruka pulled the clean grey tunic over her head while she waited for the girl's response before striding over to sit on the bed next to her. Down the hallway came the faint sounds of a spoon hitting the bottom of a pan. The noise indicated Michiru was in the midst of filling three bowls with creamed oats and fruit. Soon they would join her in the kitchen for a warm, filling breakfast before they started the day._

"_What does a knighte do exactly?"_

"_Together with the other knightes we protect the queen and the princess. They do important work for our country and take care of us in ways only they can by using tact and diplomacy. In order for the royal family to carry on their duty without worry the Knightes of the Crystal face the physical dangers head on in their stead." _

"_The same way you protected me from that giant weasel the other day?" _

"_Yes, the same way, because you are my precious Hotaru after all." This time the girl smiled and it lit up her entire face. _

"_But you don't have work today?" The large mauve eyes were as sober as ever but Haruka could see anticipation in the depths._

_The blonde shook her head and the corners of her lips lifted faintly when she saw her answer delighted the girl. "Michiru isn't going to work today either. So today it's going to be the three of us." Haruka stroked the sleek dark hair growing on the girl's head. _

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, really." The hint of a smile became a full gesture as she answered Hotaru, "What do you think we should do today on our rare day off?" _

"_M-Michiru-mama told me maybe we could go on a picnic." _

_Haruka pursed her lips and placed a finger over them as if thinking hard. Hotaru waited anxiously for the outcome and Haruka felt a guilt-laden twinge for teasing the girl. She quickly conceded her act, "A picnic sounds wonderful." She ruffled the smiling girl's hair before standing up. Holding her hand out towards Hotaru she asked, "Now, how about breakfast?" _

_Hotaru nodded. _

_Haruka walked down the hallway towards Michiru, Hotaru's small hand in hers. "How would you like to meet Princess Chibiusa? I'm sure she would make a splendid friend." _

"_Can I?"_

_Haruka nodded, "You can." _

_Hotaru's answering grin was filled with awe as she replied,"Thank you, Haruka-mama!" _

-x-x-x-

Hotaru watched the stiff figure of the Neo-Queen as she exited the room and calmly followed suit a few steps ahead of the attendants. The faraway morning memory from her childhood had come to her suddenly and Hotaru was filled with shame. The Queen was right after all, Hotaru was to blame for the injuries Chibiusa suffered. How selfish was she to think their relationship would change the fact that Chibiusa was a princess and Hotaru the mere daughter of a knighte. A knighte's purpose was to protect the royal women, not bring harm to them. A blossoming anxiety since she awoke made Hotaru realize she had nothing to give to the princess, she could not even protect Chibiusa, unlike a real knighte.

_What will Haruka-mama __and Michiru-mama__ think?_ The erroneous thought occurred, a lump forming in her throat. By allowing harm to befall the princess, Hotaru had brought shame to the proud Tenoh-Kaioh household. Her eyes glazed over wetly, the orbs hot, though the tears did not fall.

She became aware of Chibiusa crying out her name from the bed despite being restrained by an attendant. The urge was strong to go to the girl calling her name. Pain and confusion echoed in the princess' voice and tears were obvious in the wide crimson eyes.

But her shame held Hotaru rooted to the spot. She was startled to see the guards had arrived without her noticing and situated themselves between herself and Chibiusa. The young girl called her name again and Hotaru moved, giving in to instinct but her path was immediately blocked by the guards and they began to shepherd her out of the room without a word. A numbness descended upon her, Chibiusa's voice fading even as she continued to yell out frantically. A few steps from the doorway Hotaru turned to face the princess.

"I love you, Chibiusa." A smile formed upon her lips though it felt rather cumbersome. She hoped Chibiusa couldn't tell. Even if she couldn't protect Chibiusa, the others would. "Everything will be okay." She sincerely hoped it was the truth as the chamber door closed, blocking her path to the girl she loved. If being away from her ensure her safety Hotaru vowed she would do it a hundred, no a thousand times over. The oath could not lift away the heaviness she suddenly felt in her entire being however.

-x-x-x-

Ami had already walked down the ramp and was halfway to the library when it occurred to her it had slipped her mind to give Hotaru additional instructions about the poultice treatment for the princess. She spun on her heels and headed back up the ramp to the upper floors where the princess' bedchamber lay. But as she approached the room she spied a sight which shocked her. Despite Hotaru's approach a few feet ahead on her own it was clear she was being escorted by the two grim-faced guards behind her. Hotaru wore a rather distant, odd expression. Her eyes appeared to be looking straight ahead but Ami doubted the girl really saw anything beyond. She gave no knowledge of Ami's nearing.

"Hotaru?" Calling out did not break the trance which seemed to occupy the teenager. A burgeoning panic awoke in Ami, "Hotaru!?"

The taller of the guards paused mid-step and turned towards Ami, "I would advise you carry on with your business, Healer-shi. Hotaru Tomoe has occupation elsewhere." Despite the coolness of the words Ami detected warring emotions under the guard's facade.

"What are you doing, where are you taking her?!" Her words emerged desperately but were met without further reply. With the exception of the few words from the taller guard they remained mute as they continued to usher Hotaru down the ramp. Ami's feet were almost at a gallop as she headed towards the princess's chamber. Beyond the door Ami heard Chibiusa's cries for Hotaru. She rapped on the door smartly, loudly, her knuckles stinging with the effort but she hardly paid attention to it. A stone-faced attendant opened the door momentarily.

Before Ami could say a word the attendant uttered, "The princess isn't allowed any visitors without the Neo-Queen's permission."

She was face to face with the door again as the attendant pushed it closed abruptly. Ami's jaw dropped this time, before she clamped her mouth shut, gritting her teeth in the process. Her thoughts were in disarray and she was simply astounded by the turn of events. Turning once more on her heels she headed back in the direction she came, her feet moving twice as fast unlike the trip before.

_Just what is happening here? What did Hotaru's story reveal?_

Ami could not begin to imagine what would have caused Queen Serenity to make such an about-face especially when it came to the young lovers. Chibiusa without stress would only recover properly with her loved one at her side. It made absolutely no sense in Ami's mind. There had to be something she could do about the sudden situation.

_I have to talk to Makoto._

-x-x-x-

"But why would Queen Serenity do that?!" Makoto's eyebrows lifted toward the ceiling in shock as she listened to Ami's tale."It makes no sense!"

"I have no idea either. And I couldn't just approach her majesty and demand an answer; we would be completely surrounded and our status as welcome guests revoked for questioning her orders!"

Makoto nodded in agreement, "We need to find Minako, if anyone is able to approach the Queen it would be her. But I have no idea where she went-"

Just then the tell-tale clacking of Mina's heels were loud as they met the marble flooring of the great library. With relief they turned towards the sound to see the blonde stop short beyond the heavy double doors, a hand resting on her hip casually.

With a familiar arch of a blonde brow she asked, "You two looking for me?"

* * *

><p><em>Greetings dear readers! It's been a while. Happy new year to you all! For those of you still reading thank you! I'm currently working on the next chapter expect it up within the next couple of days!<br>_


	32. Chapter 31: Meeting the Faces of Fate

_The usual disclaimers apply.  
><em>

_Here we are, back again in Verdantia dear reader. Things are picking up now, in the story and in my mind and I know one day I will finish this tale. Sooner rather than later but we shall see. I hope this update is not disappointing to you, dear reader. _

_Without further ado, enjoy. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Thirty-One: Meeting the Faces of Fate<span>**

Horse hooves clopped wetly; water droplets were sent flying in the air as they rode down the wide flat road leading past the outlying buildings of the castle. The castle and crystal needle standing behind it conjoined together and rose before them but due to the rain the image itself was blurry. For Rei, since it might be her first and only visit the vague sight was met with a touch of disappointment. To be able to explain Crystal Castle looming upon their approach with exquisite details later on would be wonderful indeed. But it was a passing thought of the far-off future. It was promptly replaced by the concern of the voice she heard again followed by the fire she wielded. It wasn't a familiar voice at all but the seed of an idea who it might be had begun to form in Rei's mind. She kept quiet however, it was a far fetched idea and she wasn't quite ready to share it with anyone. Not yet, anyway. Instead she replayed the moment entered the shallow forest.

_The creatures which set upon them had all been destroyed thoroughly despite the torrential downpour. The fire itself was unnatural burning everything to a crisp until neither wing fluttered nor mouth uttered a dying shriek. Only upon death did the fire extinguish, Rei feeling a tingling response in her arm and fingers as the flames outed. Haruka, despite being as surprised as the other knightes, had dismounted calmly, her clothing seeped through with rain as it stuck to her frame, her blonde hairs plastered to her head. Rivulets flowed down the woman's face but they were disregarded as the knighte examined several creatures at their feet. _

_Her eyes were serious, appraising Rei as she looked up at the disciple of Ashtarte,"They're dead. Completely burnt to a crisp." _

_Unbidden, the words passed Rei's lips without her own awareness, "Fire Maven..." _

_Haruka was visibly startled as she caught the words Rei voiced._

Her visitation of the memory was cut short when she felt a bolt of electric energy pass over her. It was not particularly painful but it certainly felt odd she noted. At that moment the mare slowed, her gallops now a trot which became steps. The knightes ahead did the same, following Haruka's example as she slowed down to greet the guards standing in the rain.

-x-x-x-

_Fire Maven._

No one else heard the words the dark-haired Rei claimed to have heard before she set fire to the flying beasts which attacked them.

Haruka and her knightes heard the thunder and lightning as it cracked and flashed in the distance, the cries of the horses and the shrieks of the critters but no voice had come to them. Haruka found it curious. Then again it was not out of the extraordinary with all the unusual occurrences; and being a temple disciple the woman did have a deeper connection to the spirits than did the knightes. There was no room for doubt; no matter what, she believed the younger woman.

But despite whatever other explanations were to be had about Rei's spiritiual connection, it didn't change the fact that Haruka felt perturbed once more by the term Fire Maven. It was quite obvious there was some detail she was forgetting.

-x-x-x-

Sheik and Lane left them at the castle entrance and had taken off with the horses towards the stables. Before departing Haruka advised the knightes to get some rest. Lane gave Haruka and Rei a quick nod, weariness evident in her posture. Sheik did not reply, but Haruka did not expect her to. She placed a hand on Sheik's broad shoulder and the woman turned to her silently, pain in her eyes. Haruka knew her plea to rest would be met with apathy and understood why. She could only hope Sheik could detect the shared grief in her eyes as well. It was important for the woman to know she was not alone. Rain trailed down their faces and obscured her vision for a moment. When it cleared away she noticed the set line of Sheik's jaw indicating the knighte's gritted teeth. Haruka had a feeling the woman was crying even as they faced each other but due to the heavy rain it was all but concealed. She bowed her head once in Haruka's direction then turned away, disappearing into the rain with Lane at her side the horses in tow.

Facing the doorway into the castle the head knighte received more nods of acknowledgment and she returned them to each guard posted at the doors before making her way past them. Soaked from head to foot they dripped water on the blue runner but Haruka did not give the indication of caring. In the hallway ahead workers and guards could not meet her eyes and scurried out of their path as she approached the large chamber where the ramp sat.

At the bottom of the ramp an attendant with shoulder-length brown hair saw her and turned away quickly in an attempt to leave the room. Haruka's lips twisted into a line of displeasure. The other workers were behaving bizarrely she could forgive but outright avoidance by someone she knew irked her.

"Misha!" Haruka's voice rang out loudly and Misha was severely startled. She faced them, her face blanched of color.

"Ah! Tenoh-shi, w-welcome back. I see you've brought a guest. Her Majesty would like to see you right away."

The castle worker's face was clearly distraught though she tried to hide the emotion and Haruka couldn't help but feel a flash of unease. She looked around carefully this time. The castle's usually lively air was a subdued current. Attendants scuttled around in the background but it was apparent something had occurred to cause a general feeling of malaise throughout the building. Misha glanced beyond Haruka and it was obvious she was taking in Rei's appearance. But Haruka did not bother to take the time to introduce the disciple to the attendant, she wanted an explanation for the quick darting looks Misha sent when she thought the knighte wasn't looking.

"What's going on, Misha?"

Misha's drawn complexion paled even further at the question delivered by the knighte. She visibly gulped, "You-it would—ah,that is –"

"Spit it out!" Haruka had mostly kept her cool through the harrowing ordeal for the past couple of days but now she felt the last threads of calmness snapping in the face of the woman's stuttering and averting.

For once she wanted a clear cut answer and even Misha couldn't give her one. She drew closer to the woman, their faces almost together as she stared Misha down, trying to find the answer in the woman's quivering lips and wide eyes.

She felt a gnawing sensation in the pit of her stomach, "Misha-"

A cool, damp hand gripped her wrist and she looked down to see it belonged to Rei. She glanced up at the disciple who shook her head. It was obvious Misha wouldn't tell her and even the raven-haired woman knew it. She turned back to look at Misha and found the woman had backed away a few feet from her.

"Please see Her Highness right away." Misha had grabbed her left hand with her right, her appearance was one filled with fearfulness and anxiety.

Her heart began to pound in her chest and Haruka felt her throat constrict. She gently tugged her hand out of Rei's grasp and turned towards the ramp. She didn't run though everything seemed to pass by in a blur.

Behind her she could hear Rei's footsteps behind her keeping up with her pace. Decorum abandoned her when she came upon the door of the Queen's office and she didn't bother to knock but swung the door open right away. Lightning flashed in the distance and Haruka could see the Queen was not alone. Everyone turned to look in her direction as she entered the chamber brashly. Rei treaded in behind her, though she did so hesitantly.

She vaguely recognized the owner of the Koi Pond but the other two women she did not.

The taller of the two women gasped loudly upon spotting Haruka's face but the knighte was only concerned about the chatting with the Queen whose lips had drawn itself into a thin unhappy line upon spotting her.

-x-x-x-

Minako had only greeted the Queen seconds before the door burst open. Makoto's head swung, in fact she idly noticed everyone's, turn to see who could have entered so rudely. The familiar face she saw caused her to emit a gasp of shock. "Ran?!"

She couldn't stop herself as her feet carried her towards the woman. But halfway there she realized there was no recognition from the sodden blonde.

"Ran?" She ventured uncertainly again though she knew it was not her best friend. The woman glanced at Makoto, eyes blank. Mako's footsteps slowed and she stopped as a wave homesickness hit her. It was obvious now, the blonde was not Ran. Though they looked very much like twins this woman was a few years older; her demeanor housing a harder aura. Her blue eyes were cold as they passed over the Traveler before settling on the Queen. For a moment hope had bloomed inside her, she had been closer to home than she felt in ages but it was burned away quickly by the reminder she was still very much on her own in spite of her new friends in a strange, wild land.

-x-x-x-

Mina found the head knighte's entrance rather boorish though not out of the ordinary. It was highly possibly the woman had urgent news to share and was prepared to be dismissed from the offices until further notice. But then her gaze was drawn to the stranger who entered gingerly behind the knighte and all other thoughts left her. Her countenance was serious, her cheeks red though her gaze curious as she came to a stand beside the knighte.

Mauve eyes met Minako's and she felt a lurching, electric sensation in her stomach, unlike anything she had ever felt before. The woman's eyes widened and she turned away quickly breaking the connection of their gazes. Her hair gleamed wetly was the color of a raven's wing. Highlights of purple gleamed faintly as light met the woman's head. She was disheveled, and drenched from the rainstorm. Her boots were muddy and some of the dirt had splashed up around her knees and various parts of her body.

And she was the most beautiful woman Minako had ever seen.

-x-x-x-

If Rei was confused since she left her the village of Bianaz behind she was downright lost now as she kept pace behind the head knighte. Up the ramp they went, Rei's eyes picking out inconsequential details here and there as they ascended. Flashes of tapestries, silver accents, marble floors all became a blur as she followed the tall blonde. Finally her feet met flat flooring. Long hallways stretched out from her left and right. The knighte did not lose pace and she ran behind the woman in order to catch up. The runner along the length of the hallway did not muffle the sound of their quickened steps but she paused, ambivalence making itself known the moment Haruka opened the door and rushed in.

She stepped in behind the knighte cautiously, noting the erratic breathing of the tall woman now that they had come to a stop. Dim lighting streamed in through the large windows and sconces were lit to compensate for the poor light. Ahead of them the Queen stood regally, clad in a pink gown rich with silver filigree patterns decorating the lower half of her dress and arising from the sleeves at her wrist to her forearms.

Upon their entrance everyone turned around to look and Rei felt a burning in her cheeks at the sudden awkwardness of disrupting the Neo-Queen's meeting. But at this point there was nothing else to do but carry on. She came to a stop at Haruka's side feeling the glances of the stranges upon her. But it was the woman who stood in the middle of the group with long blonde hair that made her breath catch as their eyes met.

* * *

><p><em>Your thoughts are always wonderful and welcome. Thank you for reading! <em>


End file.
